MAYOI NEKO
by Noin WeiB KreuZ Yaoi
Summary: KaixRei. Kai Hiwatari siempre obtiene lo que desea ¡a cualquier precio!, y obtener a un orgulloso e indomable gatito salvaje llamado Rei, solo sera cuestión de tiempo... Editado y finalizado.
1. Prologo

**MAYOI NEKO**

.-.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade pertenece a sus respectivos autores, no estoy ganando absolutamente nada con esto mas que satisfacer a mi amigo del alma (Rei Kon de Hiwatari) que me pidió este fic.

**Parejas:** Kai x Rei. A veces se hará referencia a la pareja Tyson (Takao) x Max y a la pareja Tala x Bryan.

**Categoria:** Muxo shonen ai y **AU**.

**Raiting:** Apto para quien quiera leerlo sin importar edad, solo pido que seas de mente abierta ante el tema de la homosexualidad. Aviso que posiblemente habrá lemon ¬

**Dedicatoria:** Como ya lo dije arriba, este fic esta dedicado a mi adorado e inigualable amigo Rei Kon de Hiwatari, eterno enamorado de la pareja Kai x Rei.

.-.

**PRÓLOGO**

.-.

_RUSIA, MOSCÚ... _

La elegante orquesta traída especialmente desde Varsovia acababa de comenzar a tocar música lenta. La novia, en una nube de satén y encaje, daba vueltas en brazos del hombre con mas glamour de todo el salón. El fotógrafo, al que apenas se podía distinguir del resto de los invitados con su elegante chaqueta, enfocó la cámara hacia la pareja, soportando estoicamente el calor en el salón de baile y la intensa fragancia a lilas que amenazaba con producirle un crónico dolor de cabeza.

-La novia con el conde Kai Hiwatari -murmuró el reportero grafico hacia su ayudante.

-Fotografía número noventa y ocho: Hiwatari -escribió ella obedientemente asomando la cabeza por encima del bloc de notas.

El joven conde Kai Hiwatari era alto, tenía el cabello en dos diferentes tonos de azul y hombros rectos y masculinos que proclamaban su nada ambigua confianza en sí mismo. A eso había que añadir un perfil altivo como el de un imponente príncipe griego y unos ojos color sangre de mirada intensa y alerta a la vez que sofisticada y llena de fría seriedad. No era de extrañar que la novia lo mirara embelesada, ni que la ayudante del fotógrafo suspirara.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?

-No te hubiera servido de nada -contestó el fotógrafo -Es el soltero más codiciado de Europa, pero se pasa la vida en la jungla. ¡Un desperdicio! Y no es tu estilo.

-Bueno, podría conformarme. Es muy atractivo.

-Pero también es un rompe corazones, además del último de la línea familiar. El futuro heredero de la fortuna Hiwatari.

-Hablas como si pensaras que fuera atraparlo para casarme con él -protestó la chica riendo.

-Mejor que ni lo dejes pasar por tu cabeza. Me han dicho que el conde Kai Hiwatari no se casará con nadie que no tenga al menos un título y tres escudos de armas en el emblema de su familia -comentó el fotógrafo levantando la cámara -Ah, ahí está la madre de la novia con nuestra anfitriona. Foto número noventa y nueve: madame Nikolei y la condesa Hiwatari.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

-La abuela parece cansada -murmuró Kai al oído de su abuelo -¿Quieres que me la lleve?

-Puedes intentarlo -contestó el abuelo con una leve sonrisa.

Leonie Nikolei tenía suerte de poder celebrar su boda en aquel exquisito castillo ruso. La fiesta, como todo el mundo sabía, se prolongaría durante toda la noche, y por esa razón se había acordado que los viejos condes pasarían la noche en la pequeña villa de Kai.

-Bueno, trataré de mostrarme enérgico. Las personas siempre responden a eso.

-Crees que sabes mucho sobre las personas, ¿verdad? -preguntó el abuelo.

-Soy etólogo, mi especialidad es el comportamiento animal. Y me he entrenado también en el tema de las personas.

El abuelo sonrió ligeramente perturbado.

-Nunca tienes dudas, ¿verdad, Kai?

-Todo el tiempo -contestó Kai asombrado -En cada nueva expedición, en cada artículo que escribo, en cada clase que doy. Si no tuviera dudas no me quedaría nada interesante que investigar.

-No me refería a tu trabajo, sino a las personas -contestó el abuelo.

Kai miró preocupado a su abuelo. La falta de temperamento no era uno de los rasgos de su carácter. Lo rodeó por los hombros y preguntó:

-¿Que ocurre, Voltaire? ¿Te arrepientes de haber cedido el castillo para celebrar esta boda?

-No -contestó Voltaire sacudiendo la cabeza -Es que tu abuela decía hace un momento que ésta debía haber sido tu boda.

-Hn -exclamó Kai medio irritado.

-¿Por qué estas tan en contra del matrimonio, Kai? -preguntó Voltaire, que lo conocía perfectamente.

Kai miró a su alrededor. La música sonaba con más fuerza y los invitados de más edad comenzaban a marcharse. Los hombres se quitaban la chaqueta y las mujeres dejaban los hombros al descubierto mientras se les deshacían los elaborados peinados.

-Quizá sea simplemente porque no me gustan las fiestas.

-El matrimonio es mucho más que una fiesta.

-Exacto.

-¿Tienes miedo al matrimonio, Kai? -pregunto Voltaire serio.

Kai miró a otro lado. Sus labios se apretaron en un gesto de cabezonería.

Conocía aquella expresión, pensó Voltaire. En otro momento no habría insistido, pero aquella noche, por alguna razón, sí lo hizo.

-Nunca te hemos preguntado nada, te gusta mantener tu intimidad y nosotros no nos hemos inmiscuido, pero... ¿has vivido alguna vez con alguien, Kai?

Kai parpadeó. Sonrió ampliamente y contestó:

-Nunca.

-Pero ha habido mucha gente en tu vida, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que ha habido muchísima gente en mi vida -contestó Kai con calma -sólo que no dejo a nadie mudarse a vivir conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sirve más que para alentarlos. En cuanto vives con alguien y esa persona cuelga su ropa en tu armario se cree con derechos sobre ti.

La expresión del rostro de Voltaire se ensombreció.

-Eres un joven duro de corazón.

-Así soy yo -contestó Kai -Sangre caliente y corazón helado, por eso llevo una vida tranquila.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

_JAPÓN, TOKYO... _

-Bien, pues dispara.

Rei Kon levantó la barbilla desafiante. Se inclinó con insolencia sobre la pared, miró a su jefe directamente a los ojos y esperó.

Yamato, desde atrás de su mesa, hizo una mueca irritado.

-¿Es que no puedo sugerirle nada a mi jefe de agentes de bolsa?

-¡Sugerir!

-Escucha, Rei, no te pongas así. ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos?

-No si se trata de hablar sobre mi vida privada -se atrevió a contestar Rei.

-Cuando uno trabaja para A.B OKANE, el banco mercantil de los nuevos empresarios, no tiene vida privada.

-Puede que tú no, pero yo sí -afirmó Rei.

-Creía que querías progresar -contestó Yamato sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Claro, por eso es por lo que trabajo duro y doblo las ganancias. Pero no voy a transformarme por completo a mí mismo para tratar de ser un clon del director.

-¡Ya basta! -contestó Yamato con dureza -Ahora estás en el equipo de dirección. Si quieres seguir ahí pórtate como tal.

-En el trabajo, por supuesto. Pero no voy a cambiar mi estilo de vida, ni a volverle la espalda a mis amigos.

-Escucha, pequeño...

-Tengo veinte años -lo interrumpió Rei perdiendo el control -No trates de manejarme.

-Entonces deja de cavar tu propia fosa. Eres un chico inteligente, mereces una oportunidad. No la eches a perder.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que el Comité de Personal no está muy seguro de ti -contestó Yamato con brutalidad.

-¿Y por qué? Con mi nivel de...

-Claro, les gustan tus resultados -concedió Yamato -Estás en la lista de agentes de bolsa aptos para recibir el premio de Agente del año. Tus resultados son buenos, pero de lo que no están seguros es de que un muchachito de tu edad pueda dirigir a un montón de hombres adultos y rudos -Rei se encogió de hombros malhumorado, sin contestar -Y, francamente, tampoco les gusta tu imagen -añadió Yamato aguijoneándolo.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo mi imagen?

-Eres un buen chico -contestó Yamato con un gesto de la mano -Perdón, niño. Si te cortaras el cabello y te compraras un par de trajes de diseñador podrías ser todo un glamoroso joven empresario, Dios lo sabe.

-No tiene nada de malo mi cabello y mi ropa china -aseguró Rei con calma.

-Algún día, pronto, tendrás que hacer de anfitrión de alguno de los espectáculos a los que invita la empresa. ¿Crees que puedes ir con ese cabello y esa ropa?

-No estás hablando en serio -objetó Rei.

-Los jefazos saben que vives en un piso compartido. Los chóferes hablan, ¿sabes?

Rei se sintió herido. Sus ojos dorados, por lo general tranquilos, adquirieron una expresión helada.

-Eres un snob.

-No, yo sólo sé lo que se dice -contestó Yamato medio compadecido, medio exasperado -Afróntalo, Rei. Estamos en una empresa paternalista en la que los jefes saben muy bien cómo quieren que vivan sus empleados. Y tú no das la talla.

-¿Y tengo que fingir que soy lo que no soy sólo para dar la talla? -preguntó Rei cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es cosa tuya -contestó Yamato perdiendo la paciencia -Y ahora vete de aquí y gana dinero para nosotros.

Aquél era el final de una mala semana. Con las bolsas de Australia en franco retroceso Rei había tenido que madrugar más que nunca y quedarse en la oficina hasta después de que cerraran la bolsa de New York para discutir sobre estrategias trasatlánticas. No había llegado a casa hasta las diez, y como resultado de ello no había limpiado la cocina cuando le llegó el turno. Pero lo que de verdad había ofendido a sus compañeros de piso era que no hubiera asistido al cumpleaños de Salima.

-Rei es demasiado importante como para venir a una fiesta de cumpleaños -había comentado Lee.

De todas las personas que compartían el piso con Rei, Lee era, precisamente, quien mejor conocía su trabajo.

Lee había trabajado para A.B OKANE durante una corta temporada. Al principio, cuando Rei se mudó a vivir al piso compartido, todo había ido bien, pero desde que Rei había ascendido Lee había comenzado a atacarlo de un modo constante.

Aquella noche, al llegar a casa y encontrar solo a Lee, el corazón de Rei se hundió. Estaba de pie delante de la cocina, haciendo unos provocativos espaguetis.

-Los otros se han ido de club en club -dijo Lee -Quizás están en el nuevo club que abrieron, puedes tratar de encontrarlos allí.

Rei dejó su pequeño maletín sobre la silla de la cocina.

-Francamente, preferiría pasar una noche tranquila. He tenido una semana agotadora.

-El peso de la responsabilidad -comentó Lee de mal humor. Rei se puso tenso. Lee removió la pasta con la espátula y añadió: -¿Quieres espaguetis?

-Eso sería fantástico. Me cambiaré en un minuto -contestó Rei agradecido.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con su eterna ropa china, y volvió a la cocina. Lee había puesto la mesa y abierto una botella de vino. Rei se dejó caer sobre la silla, tomó el vaso que Lee le ofrecía y lo levantó en un brindis silencioso.

-Es maravilloso. Gracias, Lee.

-Es un placer.

-Y eso de ir al nuevo club, ¿forma parte de la celebración del cumpleaños?

Entonces Lee explotó.

-¡No tienes derecho a preguntar!

-Pero si sólo estaba...

-El hecho de que tengas un salario de siete cifras al año no significa que seas mejor que el resto de nosotros.

Rei suspiró. Para sus compañeros de piso él seguía siendo un humilde chico procedente de China, que había progresado, un chico infrenable y trabajador. Ninguno de ellos sabía la cantidad de horas de trabajo que aquello le había costado, ni cuánta soledad. Ni tampoco sospechaban la carga familiar que arrastraba.

-Estoy demasiado cansado para discutir, Lee.

-¡Demasiado cansado! -rió amargamente Lee -Los trabajos importantes son agotadores, ¿verdad? Supongo que tengo suerte de que esta noche cenes conmigo.

-¡Al diablo! -contestó Rei indignado, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Lee se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para mirarlo de cerca.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dedicaste algo de tu tiempo?

-Lee...

-Ni siquiera te das cuenta, ¿verdad? -insistió Lee sin escucharlo, escrutando su rostro con una mueca extraña -Mírame a los ojos, Rei -de pronto Lee parecía un extraño, pataleando desesperado -Por favor, por favor. Te quiero. Nadie te quiere como te quiero yo.

Rei se quedó perplejo. Aquello no venía a cuento, pensó. Los compañeros de piso se habían impuesto una regla: no debía haber relaciones personales entre ellos. Rei siempre había pensado en Lee como en un amigo, y nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que pudiera estar enamorado. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

-No digas eso -rogó.

Sin embargo Lee no lo escuchaba. Se agarraba a Rei como un salvavidas, y aquello le producía a Rei todo tipo de sentimientos negativos. Había estado enamorado y se había sentido vulnerable en una ocasión, y ver a Lee en aquel estado le rompía el corazón.

-Déjame -dijo tratando de soltarse.

Lee, no obstante, no se daba cuenta.

-Crees que eres muy fuerte -musitó Lee refugiando la cara en el cabello negro de Rei -pero necesitas amor. Todo el mundo necesita amor, y yo puedo dártelo.

Rei se apartó de él enfadado y exclamó con desprecio:

-¡Amor!

-Pero yo te quiero -repitió Lee con insistencia, indignado.

Lee había conseguido hacerlo rememorar ciertos recuerdos, y esos recuerdos habían acabado con la paciencia de Rei. Estaba demasiado enfadado como para mostrarse amable.

-¡Amor! No insultes mi inteligencia -contestó Rei escudándose detrás de la mesa -Quieres meterte en la cama conmigo y piensas que con esas palabras mágicas lo vas a conseguir. Bueno, pues tengo una noticia para ti. Esa táctica no funciona conmigo. YA NO FUNCIONA CONMIGO. Ya no creo en el amor.

-Rei... -lo llamó Lee desesperado, avanzando hacia Rei con un propósito claro.

-¡No me toques! -grito Rei.

Después salió corriendo.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. gatito 1

_**MAYOI NEKO**_

.-.

**CAPITULO 1 **

.-.

A la mañana siguiente Rei se marchó antes de que alguien se levantara. Se dirigió a la academia de artes marciales a la que se había inscrito para mantenerse en forma. Había una clase a primera hora de la mañana, así que se quedo a tomarla. Y lo hizo con tal entusiasmo que al finalizar la clase otra de las asistentes se le acercó y le preguntó:

-Veo que estas con mucha energía el día de hoy.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Rei -Ah, hola, Tatiana. No sabía que dictabas clases a estas horas de la mañana.

Tatiana Hiwatari viuda de Ivanov debía de tener mas de sesenta años pero impartía clases de artes marciales en aquel lugar y vaya que se movía, pateaba y golpeaba como si fuera una jovencita enérgica.

Ella y Rei se habían tropezado durante una sesión de defensa personal hacía un año. Los dos se dirigieron a los vestuarios a ducharse.

-No me hubiera gustado acercarme a tus puños, ni a tus pies tampoco -comentó Tatiana antes de dirigirse a su respectivo vestidor.

Cuando salió, Rei ya estaba vestido. Estaba esperándola cerca a la puerta y luchaba por atarse su cabello negro. Tatiana ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos inquisitivos.

-Tienes un cabello precioso Rei. Fue lo primero que note en ti la primera vez que te vi, después me fije en tus ojos color oro puro. ¿Por que parecías enfadado esta mañana?

-¿Tan evidente era? -preguntó Rei arqueando una ceja.

-Si, muy evidente. Tomemos un café y me lo cuentas.

Rei hizo exactamente lo que Tatiana le sugirió. Al terminar de explicarse, Tatiana lo miró en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y estás seguro de que no lo animaste a que te cortejara?

-¿A Lee? -suspiro Rei -No lo creo. Todos habíamos llegado a ese acuerdo desde el principio: no habría relaciones íntimas entre nosotros -un silencio irónico reinó entre ambos. Luego Rei levantó una mano en señal de rendición -Bueno, está bien, yo creía que todos estábamos de acuerdo.

-Los sentimientos no se pueden regular -explicó Tatiana -Eso nunca funciona, créeme. Cuando tenia torneos por todo el mundo, los demás competidores y yo pasábamos meses de aquí para allá compitiendo, y siempre empezábamos diciendo que no habría aventuras, pero la naturaleza humana siempre gana -Rei dijo entonces algo grosero, y Tatiana, muy práctica, señalo -No tiene sentido luchar contra ella. ¿Que vas hacer?

-Buscar otro apartamento -suspiró Rei -Lee nunca me perdonará, y yo... francamente, tampoco estoy orgulloso del modo en que me comporté. Supongo que tuve pánico, toda esa pasión... -hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Tatiana, que estaba completamente a favor de la pasión, preguntó intrigada:

-¿Y si alguna vez te enamoras de alguien, a pesar de la opinión que tienes sobre el amor?

-Eso es imposible, ya no creo en cuentos de hadas.

-Mmmm.

-Conozco el amor, sufrí mucho a los dieciocho años, pero lo superé y crecí. ¿Por que no puede hacer Lee lo mismo? -Tatiana sumamente entretenida, murmuró de nuevo algo sobre la naturaleza humana. Rei frunció el ceño -Bueno, ahora tengo que buscar una casa, y ni siquiera tengo tiempo. Y lo que es peor, mi jefe empezará a pincharme otra vez para que me mude a lo que él llama un "lugar adecuado", pero yo no tendría dinero para pagarlo ni aunque hipotecara mi ropa interior. Y de todas formas detesto hacer lo que mi jefe me dice.

-¿Y que tiene tu jefe de malo?

-No le gusta que un chico tan joven como yo obtenga los mejores resultados en la bolsa -contestó Rei furioso de repente -No puede evitar que me promocione, pero lo compensa...

Rei no termino la frase.

-¿Te ha sugerido que le dieras las gracias al modo tradicional?

-¿Qué? -Rei se quedó en blanco por un momento. Luego comprendió -¡Ah, no. Nunca se atrevería a pedirme que me acueste con él como agradecimiento!

-Y entonces, ¿que te ha hecho?

-Me regaña sobre mi forma de vestir, sobre mi forma de vida, mi estilo. ¡Estilo! Casi la mitad de las ganancias de este año me las deben a mí, y él se queja de mi estilo.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?

-Vivo en un lugar inadecuado, me visto con ropa inadecuada, y no tengo el cabello corto.

-Debe de creer que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para realizar tu trabajo -dedujo Tatiana indignada.

-Exacto -contestó Rei con amargura -y no es el único.

Tatiana no lo oyó. Estaba pensando.

-¿Quieres alquilar o comprar?

-Bueno, ahora estoy de alquiler...

-Te lo digo porque podrías ocupar el apartamento interior del jardín de mi casa. Siempre y cuando no sea para comprar, claro.

-No me gustaría tener que... ¿qué? -pregunto Rei.

Tatiana se lo repitió. Rei sacudió la cabeza atónito.

-No sé... es decir, no sabía que tú... no estaba tratando de...

-Ya sé que no, es imposible. Tú no sabías que tengo un apartamento para alquilar -lo interrumpió Tatiana sonriendo.

-No.

-Bueno, pues tengo un apartamento para alquilar -añadió haciendo una pausa -en Haru Toyama.

Tatiana espero su reacción. Era evidente que tenía que empujar a Rei un poco más, pensó. Parecía no saber que hacer, sentirse impotente. Al comprender su confusión, Tatiana sonrió.

-Haru Toyama es una muy buena calle.

-¿En serio? Es decir... estoy seguro de que sí. Es que no conozco muy bien esa parte de Tokyo.

-Pues es uno de los mejores lugares en Tokyo. El lugar que tengo para alquilarte tiene jardines tan grandes como un parque. Tienen árboles enormes, rosas: todo completo. Es como tener una casa en el campo -Rei imaginó las vistas verdes, los árboles llenos de hojas primaverales y los pájaros en sus nidos. Y no pudo evitar suspirar de anhelo -Te gustan los jardines, ¿verdad?

-Nunca he tenido uno, no lo sé -contestó Rei.

Sin embargo sus dorados ojos soñadores respondían otra cosa. Tatiana tomó una decisión.

-Te mudaras el lunes.

Y así lo hizo Rei.

Para el chico chino aquella mudanza tuvo sorpresas porque para empezar le costó un enorme esfuerzo que Tatiana le dijera cuanto quería de alquiler. Su entusiasta casera se lo había enseñado todo, desde la ecléctica colección de muebles y objetos de arte, pasando por el jardín, tan verde como Rei se lo había imaginado, hasta las tiendas del lugar, que comprendían desde enormes supermercados abiertos a cualquier hora del día o de la noche hasta elegantes librerías. No cabía la menor duda de que Tatiana estaba encantada con Rei, pero ella era de la opinión de que todo lo que se relacionara con el dinero era un asunto al que una mujer no debía de prestarle ninguna atención.

-Escucha -dijo Rei decidido -esto no puede seguir así. Tú necesitas un contrato tanto como yo -Rei arrojo un documento que traía consigo -Éste es un contrato estándar. Ya lo he firmado, pero te aconsejo que lo mire tu abogado antes de lo firmes -algo en la expresión de Tatiana lo interrumpió -¿Tienes abogado?

-La familia tiene uno -contestó Tatiana sin entusiasmo.

-Estupendo. Llámalo mañana.

Tatiana se rascó la nariz con desdén.

-Pero Rei...

-Nada de peros, Tatiana. No voy a dejar de molestarte el día de hoy hasta que no te haya dado un cheque.

Tatiana lo miró irritada. Rei rió.

-O hablas con tu abogado o me marcharé. Y sería una lástima, porque es un apartamento maravilloso.

La noche era oscura. Desde la ventana de la casa de Tatiana, en el primer piso, los árboles formaban un paisaje mágico. Rei se dejo caer en el cómodo diván, situado bajo la ventana, y suspiró de placer.

-Es maravilloso, Tatiana. Nunca había visto nada así.

-Me alegro -contestó Tatiana con una expresión de ternura, abriendo una botella de vino y sirviendo dos copas -Mi familia compró esta casa hace años. Pensaron que si algún día no podía ganarme la vida dando clases de artes marciales podría al menos alquilar alguna habitación.

-¿Y has tenido que alquilar alguna vez?

-No, siempre me gané la vida con mis clases, pero es una profesión dura, sobre todo cuando se llega a cierta edad. No obstante mi familia me sigue mandando un cheque anual.

-¿Y quien es el valiente que te lo manda? -preguntó Rei sonriendo y dando un sorbo de vino.

-Bueno, antes solía enviármelo mi nieto Tala, pero desde que se caso con Bryan parece que se olvido de mi. Así que ahora lo hace mi sobrino nieto, Kai. No podría haber nada más inapropiado. La última vez que lo vi estaba con el cabello semi largo, totalmente alborotado y ropa de camuflaje. Y fue por televisión.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que glamour!

-Kai no tiene glamour -lo corrigió Tatiana -Es explorador. Escribe libros sobre el comportamiento animal.

-Entonces será un salvaje, ¿no? -preguntó Rei con ojos de admiración.

-¡No! No hay ni una pizca de salvaje en su cuerpo. Tiene un control absoluto sobre sí mismo.

-¿Pero? -volvió a preguntar Rei, notando la reserva en su voz.

-También trata de controlar a los demás -explicó Tatiana -Y encima piensa que debería de estar agradecida. ¡Hombres! De todos modos, la última vez que vino a verme fue antes de la navidad, así que supongo que me quedan aún seis meses antes de que vuelva a interferir en mi vida.

Estaba equivocada.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Kai Hiwatari era tan reacio a interferir en los asuntos de su tía abuela Tatiana como ella a dejarle hacerlo.

-¡Oh, no, Japón otra vez! -se quejó a su abuelo -Detesto Japón, Tokyo en especial -añadió Kai con sinceridad -¿Quien querría vivir en una ciudad sucia y ruidosa cuando se puede vivir en un lugar como este?

-No obstante te lo pasas bastante bien cuando vas a Tokyo -comentó Voltaire.

Kai fingió que no lo entendía. Más de una revista de la prensa amarilla había publicado las fotos de sus fiestas durante la última navidad en Tokyo. Y en cada una de ellas Kai aparecía con un hombre y mujer diferentes, tal y como había señalado ácidamente su abuela.

-Tiene que haber algún amigo al que tengas ganas de volver a ver -señalo Voltaire con falsa inocencia.

-¿A qué amigo en particular te refieres? Sabes a la perfección que mis únicos amigos son Tala y Bryan y ellos se encuentran en este lugar.

-No te enfades Kai. Yo solo quiero que te asegures de que Tatiana está... de que esta siendo prudente.

-Mi tía abuela Tatiana -comenzó a decir Kai, que había pasado muchas horas agotadoras con ella y con su abogado en el mes de diciembre -es una mujer con voluntad propia, y creo que es evidente que no es una persona prudente.

Voltaire no se molestó en negarlo. En cambio dijo:

-Pero tú la quieres, y no desearías que nadie se aprovechara de ella.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Estaba perfectamente de acuerdo. Kai hizo un gesto de frustración.

-Esta bien, Voltaire, iré a Tokyo y comprobare cómo esta Tatiana.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Rei no vio demasiado a Tatiana durante las semanas siguientes. Por el día estaba ocupado, y por las noches salía a los clubes en un intento de demostrarle a sus amigos Tyson y Max, que no se había olvidado de ellos. Y esa fue la razón por la que, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó a las diez de la mañana del domingo, él estaba todavía en la cama.

-No -gruño tapándose la cabeza con la almohada -¡Fuera!

Pero el timbre siguió sonando, y por fin Rei cedió. Sacó las piernas de la cama y buscó una bata, pero al no encontrarla decidió salir solamente en ropa interior.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Es que no sabes que es domingo? -preguntó abriendo mientras el timbre seguía sonando.

Kai Hiwatari parpadeó. No había muchas cosas en el mundo que pudieran sorprenderlo. Era de la opinión, bien justificada, de que lo había visto todo. Pero Rei era un fenómeno nuevo incluso para él. Dio un involuntario paso atrás y sus ojos se abrieron en un silencio atónito. Hubiera jurado que había visto todo tipo de formas de vida extravagantes, pero nunca antes se había tropezado con Rei Kon tras una noche de juerga.

Rei había llegado a casa a las cinco de la madrugada y, literalmente, se había quitado la ropa y tirado sobre la cama. Como resultado su cabello lucía suelto, tremendamente alborotado y enredado. Además tenía sombras negras alrededor de los ojos como las de un panda (N.A: Etooo, Rei estaba en una fiesta de disfraces y se maquillo los ojos como Duke Deblin... y pues como no se quito el delineador para dormir, se le corrió XD), y su expresión era airada. Eso sin contar con que solo estaba cubierto por unos sexys boxers. Kai se quedó mirándolo fascinado y se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Rei.

Medio cegado por la luz del sol, Rei comprobó que el hombre que tenía delante de él era alto, tenía dos triángulos azules en cada una de sus mejillas y ojos color sangre bajo largas pestañas. Era un rostro muy arrogante y resultaba espectacularmente guapo.

-¿Que quieres? -preguntó una vez mas Rei.

-¿Quién eres? -exigió saber Kai.

Rei le echó una mirada asesina.

-Yo vivo aquí, y estaba durmiendo.

Kai pareció sorprendido. Luego, como si no pudiera evitarlo, examinó a Rei de arriba abajo detenidamente. Y por último torció la boca.

-Vamos a ver, ¿por que no me sorprende? -murmuró.

-O me dices que quieres o te marchas de aquí.

-Bueno, quería ver a la persona que vive aquí -dijo Kai al fin.

-¿Quieres verme a mi? Pues ya me estás viendo -señalo Rei -¿Y bien?

-Desde luego que te estoy viendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -medio grito Rei perdiendo la paciencia.

-Quiero ver a la propietaria de esta casa -contestó Kai de mal humor.

Kai comenzó a ponerse serio. ¿Donde estaba Tatiana? ¿Por que ella no le había mencionado nada de aquel peculiar joven? ¿Sería posible que Voltaire tuviera razón y que Tatiana se hubiera vuelto loca y hubiera prestado su casa a un desconocido, vagabundo y sin hogar?  
Rei captó la sospecha en los rojizos ojos del extraño. Aquella expresión le hacía parecer un tigre alerta y peligroso, y contrastaba enormemente con su elegante traje negro. De alguna forma le hacía parecer más fuerte, más poderoso. ¿Quien diablos se ponía traje un domingo por la mañana?

-Yo vivo aquí. Me llamo Rei Kon.

Los ojos rojizos se entrecerraron.

-¿Que le ha ocurrido a Lady Hiwatari?

-¿A Tatiana? No tengo ni la menor idea. ¿Por que no pruebas a llamar a su puerta?

-Sólo hay un timbre -dijo el peliazul tras una pausa.

-Lo sé, y es el mío. Si lo que quieres es ver a Tatiana lo que tienes que hacer es golpear con fuerza la puerta.

Rei abrió su puerta de nuevo. Frunció el ceño y llamo a la puerta de Tatiana. No hubo respuesta.

-Supongo que habrá ido de compras -comentó indeciso.

-¿En domingo?

-Esto es Tokyo, se puede ir de compras el día que se quiera.

-Y a la hora que se quiera -añadió Kai -Pero, ¿por que crees que Tatiana iba a marcharse de compras justamente cuando sabia que venía yo?

Rei aprovechó aquella oportunidad para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-Puede que tú mismo hayas respondido a tu pregunta -contestó con deliberada insolencia.

Aquello desconcertó claramente a Kai. Debía de estar acostumbrado a que la gente se mostrara encantada de verlo, pensó Rei. Esa idea hizo sonar una sirena en su cerebro.

El peliazul llamó a la puerta de Tatiana, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió la vista hacia Rei y observó sus rasgos gatunos.

-¿No tienes la llave de la casa de Tatiana?

-No.

La boca del desconocido se apretó. Parecía firme y resuelto. La sirena de aviso de Rei volvió a sonar mas fuerte.

-Puedo atravesar el jardín y subir a mirar si está.

-Sí, es una buena idea. De acuerdo -asintió Kai.

-Si, muchas gracias Rei -musitó Rei. Pero el peliazul no pareció escucharlo.

Rei bajo las escaleras de mal humor. Estaba convencido de que Tatiana estaba bien. Seguramente había salido a propósito para evitar aquella visita, pensó. Más aun, no la culpaba. Se dio la vuelta para llamar al peliazul y se encontró con que estaba justo detrás de él.

-¡Oh! -exclamo Rei dando un paso atrás.

El peliazul lo agarro de los hombros para evitar que se cayera. Y eso fue un shock. Las suaves manos del peliazul eran cálidas y Rei sintió como su respiración se aceleraba. En la estrechez del espacio de la escalera aquella inspiración sonó tan alta como una sirena.

Kai también estaba temblando, pero tenía mas control sobre sí mismo. Y su tiempo de reacción no estaba afectado por la falta de sueño y las noches de juerga.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Kai con una expresión enigmática.

-Me has asustado. No esperaba que vinieras detrás mío.

-No podía dejar que escalaras solo la casa de Tatiana.

-¿Escalar? -replico Rei atónito.

-Si es necesario.

Rei lo miro durante unos frustrantes segundos. Luego se encogió de hombros y lo guió. El comedor de la cocina ocupaba todo el ancho de la casa. Desde el, altas puertas de cristal, de estilo francés, se abrían al jardín. Rei hizo un gesto con la mano señalándolo.

-Ve adelante. Las llaves de seguridad están sobre la mesa. Yo me pondré algo mientras tanto.

Kai asintió con un pequeño parpadeo. Rei no notó que aquello lo divertía. De pronto comprendió lo que se debía sentir cuando uno se ruborizaba. Se escurrió hasta el dormitorio y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Tres minutos mas tarde volvió vestido con un traje chino negro con blanco. Se había atado una cinta en la frente para evitar que el largo cabello se le viniera a los ojos, pero no hizo nada con respecto a los restos de maquillaje del día anterior. A decir verdad lo había olvidado. Pero el hombre que lo estaba esperando interpretó aquello como una afirmación deliberada de que no le importaba como lo viera. Una vez más Kai volvió a sentir un inesperado interés. Aquello era una locura, se dijo.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Rei.

Kai había abierto las puertas de cristal. Desde el jardín una escalera de caracol metálica subía hasta el balcón de Tatiana, y sobre ella había una regadera. Kai la señaló con un gesto.

-Bueno, si está en el jardín es natural que no te haya oído -comento Rei. Luego levantó la voz y llamó -¡Tatiana! ¿Dónde estas?

Kai hizo una mueca.

-¿Y no sería mas fácil subir y mirar? Si gritas así de fuerte molestaras a los vecinos, despues de todo es domingo, probablemente haya gente durmiendo o...

"O en la cama haciendo el amor", pensó Kai sin decirlo en voz alta. Sin embargo los ojos de Rei se volvieron atónitos hacia él comprendiendo de inmediato. Y en esa ocasión sí que se ruborizó. No pudo evitarlo. Ni tampoco creerlo. No recordaba haberse ruborizado nunca antes en su vida.

Kai rió. Lo miró de arriba abajo con ojos de gato, de pronto goloso, y rió.

-¡Bah! ¡Búscala tú! -soltó Rei regresando a la casa y cerrando la puerta.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Kai acorralo a su tía bajo un abedul y fue directo al grano:

-¿Quién es ese chico de apariencia gatuna?

Tatiana miró a su sobrino nieto sorprendida. Kai podía ser irritante, pero nunca perdía el control, pensó. Estaba verdaderamente serio.

-¿Quien es? -volvió a preguntar perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

-¿Quien es quién? -suspiró Tatiana.

-La fiera que vive en tu apartamento.

-¿Rei? ¿Mi inquilino Rei? No es ninguna fiera.

-Pues casi me muerde.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Tatiana pensativa.

-¿De dónde ha salido?

-¿Cómo?

-Rei Lo-que-sea -contestó Kai impaciente -¿De donde lo has sacado?

-Ah, de por ahí -dijo Tatiana, distraída.

-¿Y como es que tienes de pronto tantas ganas de alquilar la casa?

-Siempre he alquilado habitaciones cuando me ha hecho falta.

-Pero el asunto es que no te hace falta -señalo Kai impaciente, irritándose por momentos -He revisado tus cuentas del último año, no necesitas alquilar. Puedes pagar tus facturas de sobra.

-Rei me cae bien, quiero que viva en ese piso.

-¿Es que se te hace demasiado pesado llevar la casa tú sola?

-No, por supuesto que no -contestó Tatiana impaciente -Tengo una asistenta dos veces por semana. ¿Que mas puedo pedir?

-Entonces es que te sientes sola, ¿no?

-Estoy demasiado ocupada como para sentirme sola.

-Entonces, ¿por que? -insistió Kai.

Tatiana apretó los labios con cabezonería.

-Te lo he dicho, él me cae muy bien. Necesitaba un lugar para vivir y yo...

-Necesitaba, eso es. ¡Ja! -explotó finalmente Kai -Es un gato vagabundo, estoy seguro después de lo que he visto esta mañana.

-¡Pero Kai, no seas pomposo! Por supuesto que no es un vagabundo.

-¿Que sabes de él? ¿Tienes referencias?

-No, pero...

-¡Lo sabía! Se está aprovechando de ti.

-Kai, ¿quieres escucharme? Ese chico tiene un buen trabajo.

-¿A que se dedica?

-Lo conozco desde hace un año, va al mismo lugar donde yo doy mis clases de artes marciales. Y no se está aprovechando de mí, de hecho ha sido él quien ha insistido en que hagamos un contrato.

Aquellas palabras no sirvieron mas que para aumentar el escepticismo de Kai.

-Estas protegiéndolo -aseguró -Ese gato es muy astuto.

-¿Sabes?, es malo para la salud pensar mal de los demás. Produce úlcera -le informó Tatiana.

-También producen úlcera las tías -contestó Kai -Vamos a ver, ¿vas a pedirle referencias? Porque si no lo haces tú lo haré yo.

-Tienes que aprender a confiar en los demás, Kai.

-Bien, yo me encargare -aseguró Kai marchándose sin darle tiempo siquiera a contestar.

Tatiana no se permitió el lujo de sonreír hasta que no vio a Kai lo suficientemente lejos, pero en cuanto lo perdió de vista arrojó los guantes al aire y dio un grito de victoria.  
Rei escuchó un grito. Para entonces había dejado de dar patadas y puños rabiosamente a su contrincante invisible. Había llegado a un punto en el que no sabía si estaba enfadado consigo mismo o con el arrogante visitante de Tatiana, pero considerándolo con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de que la causa de su enojo no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Era la forma en que él lo había mirado. Nadie lo había mirado nunca así. Nadie se había atrevido, pensó.  
Furioso entró en el baño, se quito la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Diez minutos mas tarde seguía pensando en que decirle exactamente al extraño si volvía a verlo. Abrió la nevera y comprobó que estaba vacía. Necesitaba tomar café. Pero odiaba tomarlo solo. Un rápido vistazo al jardín le informó de que estaba lloviendo. No tenía ganas de salir, pero su estómago rugía amenazador. Esperaría a que el extraño se marchara e iría pedirle leche a Tatiana, decidió sentándose a esperar. Pero la mañana fue transcurriendo y llegó la hora de comer, y Rei no escuchó que se cerrara la puerta de la casa de Tatiana en ningún momento. Observó la lluvia, que caía como una manta de agua, y exclamó recogiendo el paraguas:

-¡Maldita sea!

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Kai estaba enfadado. Estaba sentado frente al volante en el coche de alquiler, vigilando la casa de su tía como un detective privado. Era una situación ridícula, pensó. Otra más de las cosas de las que culpaba al inquilino de Tatiana. Resultaba intolerable, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas tal y como le había dicho a su tía.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. La puerta principal se abrió y salió una figura bajo un paraguas. No hubiera podido tener un aspecto mas furtivo ni aunque hubiera estado huyendo de la policía, pensó Kai. Aquella idea lo llenó de un oscuro sentimiento de triunfo.  
Kai puso el motor en marcha y sacó el coche del estrecho lugar en el que estaba aparcado. Rei no se dio cuenta, iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Entró en el supermercado y salió al rato con una bolsa, con el periódico, un litro de leche y una gigantesca y crujiente galleta que no deseaba comprar pero cuyo olor lo había cautivado.

-¡Ah!, lo siento... -comenzó a decir nada más tropezar. Sin embargo después levantó la vista y vio con quien había chocado. Su sonrisa se desvaneció -¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Te estoy siguiendo -contestó Kai sin fingir.

-¡Siguiéndome...! -exclamo Rei atónito, a pesar de ser exactamente lo que había supuesto.

-Quería hablar contigo -continuó Kai, como si aquello fuera justificación suficiente.

-Ya hemos hablado.

La bolsa del supermercado comenzó a vencerse hacia un lado. Kai sujetó la galleta a punto de caer.

-Esto se ve bien -comentó antes de comer un poco -como supuse esta deliciosa.

Rei apretó la bolsa contra el pecho.

-La venden ahí, así que ya sabes -dijo Rei señalando en dirección a la tienda. Después trató de pasar por delante de Kai, pero él no se movió.

-Ya te lo he dicho, quiero hablar contigo.

-Estupendo -contestó Rei -¿Y cuenta para algo el hecho de que yo no quiera?

-Me temo que no, Neko-jin -contestó Kai sin una pizca de compasión, tomando la bolsa de brazos de Rei -Vamos, nos estamos mojando. Tengo coche.

Rei permaneció inmóvil.

-¡No me llames Neko-jin! .¡Y devuélveme la bolsa!

-No hagas esto mas difícil, Neko-jin -insistió Kai con odiosa paciencia.

-Entonces no me desafíes -contraatacó Rei aún inmóvil, alargando el brazo para exigir la bolsa.

-Tienes que admitir que es mas cómodo ir en coche. Hablaremos y luego te llevaré a tu casa.  
La expresión de Rei era tranquila. Demasiado tranquila, pero Kai no detectó la señal de peligro.

-Nunca hago lo que me dicen. Y te lo advierto, juego sucio -contestó Rei.

-¿Pero por que hay que discutir? -preguntó Kai con calma, sonriendo del modo mas encantador que pudo.

Con aquella sonrisa siempre había logrado lo que se proponía, pero no tuvo ningún efecto sobre Rei. El neko permaneció impasible durante unos segundos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y grito a pleno pulmón. Kai se asustó tanto que soltó la bolsa. La gente comenzó a mirarlos. Entonces Rei dejó de gritar, recogió la bolsa y dijo con tranquilidad:

-Gracias.

Luego se volvió y se alejó. Se sentía bien. Tan bien que ni siquiera se molestó en abrir el paraguas. En lugar de ello levantó el rostro al cielo y dejó que la lluvia mojara su cara. Incluso corrió de alegría.

Estaba llegando a casa cuando un enorme coche se detuvo a su lado. Iba por el lado erróneo de la carretera. Kai abrió la ventanilla y lo llamó.

-El primer round es para ti, lo admito. Pero aún tengo que hablar contigo.

-En este país se conduce por la izquierda.

-En Tokyo se conduce por donde se puede. Pero si subes al coche volvería al lado correcto.

-Incumple la ley si quieres -contestó Rei encogiéndose de hombros -A mí no me importa.

-Esa no es una actitud muy responsable -lo reprobó Kai, que por primera vez en su vida comenzaba a divertirse.

-Yo no soy responsable de nadie mas que de mí mismo. Tú puedes comportarte como un tonto, es cosa tuya.

-Está lloviendo. En el coche estarás seco y caliente.

-Mi madre siempre me advertía que no subiera al coche de un extraño.

-Pero tú eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte solo -replicó Kai irónico -Además yo no soy un extraño, soy el sobrino de Tatiana.

Aquello paró en seco a Rei. Incrédulo, giró la cabeza hacia Kai. El peliazul también se detuvo.

-¿El guerrero de la jungla?

-Hago expediciones en la jungla, sí.

-¿Con cabello semi largo y trajes de camuflaje?

-Sí, pero no en Tokyo -contestó Kai seco.

El sentimiento de desagrado se convirtió pronto en una afrenta. Aquel chico gatuno se echó a reír. Pero no era exactamente risa. Rei echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que un grito levemente parecido a un maullido saliera de su garganta. Para Kai aquel sonido pareció resonar en toda la calle.

-¿Eres siempre tan escandaloso, Neko? -preguntó el peliazul notablemente irritado.

-Bah! -contestó Rei sin disculparse.

Kai lo miró con una expresión de frustración. Había comenzado a llover fuerte otra vez, de modo que puso en marcha el limpiaparabrisas.

-Entra -dijo Kai en tono de orden.

Rei se sobresalto. Y dejó de reír. Levantó la barbilla desafiante y contestó:

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

-Entonces deja de jugar. No eres un pobre inocente, y sabes muy bien que yo no soy una amenaza para ti. ¡Por el amor de Dios, sé sensato y sube al coche!

Para sorpresa de Rei, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Kai arrancó.

-Bien, comencemos de nuevo. ¿Quien eres?

Había cedido y había subido al lujoso y confortable coche, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer sudar a Kai para sacarle información.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

-Tatiana es mi tía abuela -dijo con calma Kai -No la veo muy a menudo, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ella. Es mi tía favorita.

Rei se mordió el labio. Él también sentía predilección por Tatiana.

-Así que... ¿quien eres y de donde has salido? -volvió a preguntar amable pero exigente.

-Como ya te lo dije antes, soy Rei Kon. Tatiana y yo vamos al mismo instituto de artes marciales.

-Eso dice ella, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero -contestó Kai seco.

-¿Pero que es lo que quieres saber? -pregunto Rei muy irritado -¿Tengo que remontarme hasta mis antepasados y contarte cuál es mi talla de ropa interior?

Kai se sobresalto.

-Creo que podemos saltarnos lo de los antepasados -contestó con calma -Estaba pensando más bien en cosas como dónde vivías antes y si trabajas.

-Pues claro que trabajo -respondió Rei sintiéndose insultado -Soy el jefe del departamento de agentes de bolsa de A.B OKANE.

El coche se arrimó peligrosamente a los vehículos aparcados. Kai pisó el freno.

-¿A.B OKANE? -repitió Kai, que sabía lo suficiente sobre bancos como para conocer ése -¿Trabajas en un banco?

-Te lo he dicho, soy agente de bolsa -asintió Rei encantado ante su reacción.

-Pues no lo pareces.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Rei amenazador.

No obstante Kai no captó el peligro.

-Eres demasiado joven, vas demasiado descuidado, demasiado...

-¿Poco profesional? -preguntó entonces Rei.

Kai captó por fin el peligro. Por un instante se puso pálido. Lo miró y dijo a propósito:

-Bueno, desde luego que no luces como un chico profesional.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

-¡Ah, eso sí que ha sido sucio!

-Pensé que... -trató de disculparse Kai, molesto consigo mismo.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Rei, que estaba demasiado enfadado como para dejarlo pasar -Estoy muy interesado en saber que era exactamente lo que estabas pensando.

Y fue entonces cuando Kai cometió un error táctico.

-Tatiana conoce a gente extraña, y a veces puede ser muy... imprudente.

Hubo una larga pausa, y después Rei dijo, en tono de descubrimiento:

-Pensaste que era un artista del timo -Kai no lo negó, y Rei tembló de ira. La injusticia de aquella acusación lo cegó -Claro, una persona tan descuidada y sucia como yo nunca podría alquilar un apartamento en un lugar tan elegante como éste, ¿verdad?

-No debería haber dicho eso -dijo Kai tenso -Lo siento.

-¿Oh, y por que molestarse? -sonrió Rei -Es mucho mas fácil hacer negocios si se es franco con el otro, ¿no te parece?

Kai se quedó inmóvil de pronto.

-¿Es que vamos a negociar, entonces?

Rei hizo un gesto de cansancio con los ojos y sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Tu crees que no?

-¿Me estas pidiendo que te pague para que te marches? -preguntó de pronto Kai -Pues te aviso, yo no soy un buen blanco de chantaje.

-Ni yo un buen blanco de tus amenazas -contestó Rei sonriendo y desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad -Creo que estas negociaciones van a ser muy interesantes.

-Pues yo no -replicó Kai entre dientes -No voy a negociar con un chico como tú.

Rei era consciente de la rabia de Kai. Y de su frustración. Aquello le producía tal sensación de poder que casi lo hacía olvidar el insulto. Casi.

-Eso es asunto tuyo -contestó buscando la bolsa de la compra.

Kai lo agarró. Por un momento Rei parpadeó alarmado. Era increíblemente fuerte, pensó tratando de olvidar el miedo. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. La expresión de Rei era tan atrevida como la de Kai. El peliazul aflojó la mano, pero no lo soltó.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿El que?

-Oponerte a mi, Neko -contestó Kai soltándolo y observándolo con los ojos de un experto -No puedes ganar, y los dos lo sabemos.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera -contesto Rei con calma -Yo tengo algo que tu quieres, y los dos lo sabemos.

El aire se heló de pronto.

-¿Sí? -pregunto Kai fingiendo escaso interés.

-Si -contesto Rei saliendo del coche.

Kai no se movió. Su expresión era helada. Finalmente Rei dio rienda suelta a su furia y cerró la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo. Kai hizo una mueca. Pero Rei cruzó la calle sin mirar atrás.

Kai tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó.

-Hola, Dimitri -saludó cuando contestaron -Me ha surgido algo, estaré ocupado hasta la hora de la comida. Trataré de ser rápido.

-¿Y que hay de Brand?, ¿que hago con él? No soy yo el que se quiere ir a Kenia.

-Entretenlo. Yo llegaré más tarde.

-Se marcha a la hora del té, hayas cazado a tu presa o no -contesto Dimitri resuelto.

Kai sonrió por primera vez en lo que le parecieron horas.

-¿Cazar a mi presa? No sé de que me estas hablando.

-¿Desde cuando te conozco, Fénix? Deja al chico o chica que tratas de atrapar, si es que de verdad quieres ir a esa expedición.

-Tu mente es demasiado suspicaz -replico Kai -Estoy tratando de arreglar un asunto de mi tía.

-Asuntos, ya lo creo -contestó Dimitri seco -A las cuatro lo más tarde. Sino olvídate de Kenia.

Dimitri colgo. Kai salió del coche.

.-.

**CONTINUARA... **


	3. gatito 2

_**MAYOI NEKO**_

.-.

**CAPITULO 2**

.-.

Nada mas entrar, Rei observó que la puerta de Tatiana estaba abierta. Ella apareció de inmediato, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó la mujer.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien -contestó Rei furioso -¿Crees que tu sobrino me bombardearía con dardos venenosos?

-Pues... me dijo que se conocieron -parpadeó Tatiana.

-¡Conocernos! Bueno, supongo que se podría decir así.

-¿Que te ha hecho? -pregunto Tatiana alarmada.

-Para ser exactos, primero me miró impúdicamente, y luego me acusó de fraude.

-¡Oh, querido! ¡Te ha molestado!

-Imposible -la corrigió Rei con precisión -Lo ha intentado, desde luego, pero las personas como él son como para echarse a reír. Y tu sobrino es un hombre de las cavernas y un intolerante.

Rei bajó las escaleras y se dirigió directo al baño y se lavo la cara con agua caliente. Su reflejo en el espejo le ofrecía la imagen de un gato rabioso. Se inclinó hacia adelante y trató de calmarse. Apoyó la frente sobre el espejo y suspiró.

Bien, se dijo. Si lo que Kai quería era pelea le demostraría que era tan duro y jugaba tan sucio como él creía, decidió. Y vaya que vencería.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Rei no dudó ni por un momento quien era. Subió las escaleras, pasó por delante de Tatiana, que estaba de pie en la puerta, y la abrió resuelto.

-¡Vete!

Escondida detrás de él, Tatiana reprimió una sonrisa y entró en su casa. Ni Kai ni Rei se dieron cuenta. El peliazul le dio la bolsa de la compra que había dejado en el coche y permaneció inmóvil.

-Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie, y ha sido por mi culpa. De verdad que lo siento. ¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?

-¿Es esta tu nueva ofensiva de ataque, mostrarte encantador?

Una débil expresión de desagrado cruzó el bello rostro de Kai. Y era realmente guapo, tuvo que admitir Rei. Tenía ojos enigmáticos, nariz preciosa y los labios... generosos, expresivos y sensuales.

Kai se tragó su desagrado y accedió a disculparse.

-He sido injusto, y creo que se debe a mi afecto por Tatiana. Deja que trate de enmendar mi error. ¿Por que no vienes a comer conmigo?

Rei se quedo boquiabierto.

La sonrisa de Kai hizo brillar sus ojos hasta el punto de que resultaron tan cálidos como el fuego de una hoguera en medio de la noche.

-¿Y por que?

-Bueno, tú me cuentas a qué trato has llegado con Tatiana y yo te cuento lo que quieras sobre mí.

Rei lo consideró. Podía decirle que no tenía interés en saber nada sobre él, pero luego se fijó en su expresión. Eso era exactamente lo que él esperaba, pensó conteniéndose a tiempo.

-Puedes empezar por decirme tu nombre.

Acto seguido Rei tuvo el placer de comprobar cómo toda aquella calidez desaparecía de la mirada rubí de Kai. Sin embargo él se recobró pronto.

-Lo siento, me llamo Kai Hiwatari -contestó alargando una mano.

Rei tuvo que estrechársela. Los largos dedos de Kai volvieron a hacerlo sentir su fuerza. Apartó la mano y dijo seco:

-Hola y adiós.

-Te lo he dicho, tenemos que conocernos -insistió Kai -Vamos, ven a comer conmigo. Digamos que es en compensación por haberte despertado.

La voz de Kai había sonado dulce, pero también confiada. Rei sintió que se echaba a temblar. Trató por todos los medios de mostrarse frío, y sólo lo consiguió con un gran esfuerzo.

-No hace falta.

-Pues claro que sí -sonrió Kai mirándolo a los ojos -Si no vienes los dos vamos a morirnos de... ¿digamos... curiosidad?

Rei sintió la sangre bombear en sus oídos. Apenas pudo creerlo cuando se escuchó a si mismo contestar:

-Está bien, deja que guarde las cosas en la nevera.

Kai asintió sin hacer ningún comentario. A juzgar por su expresión, esa era la respuesta que esperaba, pensó Rei molesto. Recogió la bolsa de la compra y corrió escaleras abajo. Kai lo siguió. Rei se apresuró a guardar las cosas y el peliazul dio una vuelta distraído por el salón. Luego se cambió de ropa. Cuando salió, Kai estaba sentado en un sillón de bambú, una de las pocas piezas de su propiedad, y colgaba en ese instante el teléfono.

-¿Que estabas haciendo? -exigió saber Rei suspicaz.

-Reservar una mesa -contestó Kai poniéndose de pie y observándolo apreciativo.

Por primera vez, Rei llevaba puesto algo diferente a su eterna ropa china.

-Te vez muy bien, Vámonos.

Kai no cometió el error de agarrarlo del brazo, pero cuando llegaron al coche le abrió la puerta cortés. Rei lo miró incrédulo. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran con cortesía, pensó Kai conteniendo una sonrisa. Rei sonrió, y al hacerlo sus dorados ojos se entrecerraron. Aquello le hacía parecer un pequeño gato salvaje y travieso, pensó Kai.

Era demasiado tarde como para que el restaurante estuviera a rebosar, pero quedaba mucha gente en el bar leyendo el periódico del domingo. Rei miró a su alrededor.

-Me gusta este sitio, nadie viene a lucirse.

-Sí, comprendo a que te refieres -sonrió Kai.

Una amable camarera se acerco a ellos para llevarlos a su mesa y darles la carta. Kai observó divertido que Rei ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla.

-¿Vienes aquí a menudo? -pregunto directo.

Rei tomó entonces una decisión. No dejaría que sus sentimientos hacia ese arrogante joven le arruinaran la comida. Estaba muerto de hambre y sabía que el restaurante merecía la pena, de modo que sonrió y contestó con sinceridad:

-Aveces, cuando no tengo ganas de cocinar.

Kai sintió que lo aguijoneaba la curiosidad.

-No conozco a muchos hombres que cocinen.

-Pues ya vez, a mi si me gusta hacerlo -contestó Rei encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces llegó la camarera, y Rei pidió lo que deseaba sin esperar a que Kai tomara la iniciativa. El peliazul levantó las cejas extrañado, y Rei vio el gesto y preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada -contestó él después de pedir. La camarera tomó nota, recogió las cartas y se marchó. Pero antes de que la perdieran de vista, Rei preguntó:

-¿Por que me has mirado de ese modo?

-¿De que modo?

-Como si hubiera tirado un chicle en el azucarero.

-¡Vaya idea!

-Exacto -insistió Rei seco -¿que he hecho?

-Nada que tenga importancia realmente -contesto Kai con sencillez -y ahora dime, ¿como conociste a Tatiana?

No obstante Rei no iba a dejar pasar el incidente.

-¿Que he hecho?

-No me gustaría ofenderte -contestó Kai con gesto de desaprobación.

-Quiero saberlo.

-Pero si no tiene ninguna importancia -aseguró Kai.

-Entonces puedes decírmelo -insistió Rei inclinándose hacia adelante -No voy a parar hasta que no me lo digas.

Por fin Kai perdió la paciencia y finalmente se explicó. Entonces hubo un silencio de incredulidad.

-¿Debería de haber esperado a que tu me preguntaras que quería comer? -pregunto Rei sorprendido.

-Al ser yo quien invita hubiera sido un gesto cortés. Pero es solo un convencionalismo, no tiene importancia.

-Es estupido -afirmo Rei sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Al contrario, es un gesto civilizado -Rei hizo un ruido grosero por respuesta, y Kai frunció el ceño -La civilización tiene sus ventajas, ¿sabes? Yo me paso la vida estudiando el comportamiento de los animales, así que sé de qué estoy hablando.

-¿Estas diciendo que soy un animal?

-Todos somos animales, sólo que algunos de nosotros aprendemos a doblegar nuestros más groseros instintos.

-No te muerdes la lengua, ¿verdad?

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Kai a su vez, arqueando las cejas.

Sus intensas miradas se encontraron como dos rayos. Rei parpadeó. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

-No, supongo que no -admitió Rei.

-Entonces ya tenemos algo en común -contestó Kai con agrado.

-Nosotros dos no tenemos nada en común.

Rei estuvo tentado a levantarse y marcharse, pero en ese momento llegó la camarera con la bebida. era una estupidez montar una escena, pensó tenso, dando un sorbo al combinado de naranja. Luego, con la voz mas alegre que pudo, comenzó a decir a propósito:

-Escucha, Ken...

-Kai -lo interrumpió Kai frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que sea -continuó Rei con un gesto despectivo de la mano -tengo hambre, y discutir es malo para la digestión, así que vamos a dejarlo. ¿Que era lo que querías saber?

Kai sonrió lenta y cálidamente. Aquella sonrisa siempre funcionaba con las personas, recordó. Con Rei, sin embargo, no tuvo el menor efecto. Él sencillamente arqueó las cejas. Su rostro expresaba un completo escepticismo, y eso molesto a Kai que no obstante, no dejó que se le notara.

-Dime todo lo que haya que saber -dijo sonriendo con deliberada calidez y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Es que quieres saber quienes son mis antepasados y la talla de mi ropa interior? -preguntó Rei apartando la mirada.

-Si es por ahí por donde quieres empezar -sugirió Kai sonriendo ampliamente.

-Trabajo en A.B OKANE desde los dieciocho años, siempre como agente de bolsa. Y ahora, como ya te he dicho, soy el jefe del departamento.

Kai asintió como si estuviera tratando de guardar aquel dato en su memoria.

-Vienes de China, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes familia allí?

-Si, soy de China. Antes de venir a Japón trabajaba en el restaurante de mi familia, hasta que decidí que quería algo mas que eso. Así que deje en China a mi madre y hermana y me establecí aquí.

-¿Y Tatiana sabe de la existencia de tu madre y hermana? -preguntó Kai frunciendo las cejas.

-Le hable brevemente sobre ellas.

-Así que mi tía y tú se conocieron en el instituto de artes marciales, hablaron y... -Kai levantó la vista perspicaz -... ¿de que hablaron?

-De la vida.

-¿De la tuya o de la de ella?

-De los dos, en realidad -suspiró Rei -Se llama comunicación.

-¿Y entonces cómo es que ella no sabe en dónde trabajas? -preguntó Kai con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Porque a ella no le interesa -contestó Rei medio gritando -¿Es que no conoces a tu propia tía? Yo trabajo con dinero, y ella no habla de dinero. De sexo sí, incluso de la muerte, a veces, pero no de dinero. Para ella es un algo sucio, propio de hombres. Es la filosofía de Tatiana.

Kai observó a Rei con una expresión de admiración, y luego dijo:

-Ella es al menos dos generaciones mayor que nosotros, no es de extrañar que vea las cosas de un modo diferente.

Rei dio un sorbo y giró el vaso con sus manos. De pronto ya no estaba indignado.

-Yo no creo que se trate de una diferencia generacional -afirmó con calma el neko -la gente que vive al borde de la supervivencia siempre ha hablado de dinero, creo.

Kai permaneció inmóvil. Tan inmóvil como cuando en alguna de sus expediciones se sentaba a escuchar caer los guijarros que anunciaban la avalancha. Alrededor de ellos el murmullo del restaurante surgía y se apagaba, pero Kai había concentrado toda su atención en el guapo jovencito que tenía en frente. Y él no se dio cuenta. Por fin el peliazul se agitó en su asiento.

-¿Y que sabes tú de vivir al límite de la supervivencia?

Aquella pregunta sonó perfectamente natural, cualquiera hubiera jurado que le daba igual que Rei respondiera una cosa y otra. Sin embargo sus ojos color rubí no lo miraban de un modo accidental. Rei estaba demasiado sumido en sus propios recuerdos como para darse cuenta.

-¿Cuándo... -continuó Kai haciendo una pausa de pronto para cambiar por completo su pregunta -... empezaste a trabajar en A.B OKANE?

-A penas llegue a Tokyo entre a trabajar con A.B OKANE -contestó Rei sin demasiado interés. Luego sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar algo de su mente, y volvió en sí -¿Contesta eso a tus preguntas?

-Apenas. ¿Cuanto de todo esto le has contado a Tatiana?

-Ella no me ha hecho las mismas preguntas que tú -contestó Rei sin ocultar su mal humor.

-¿Que te preguntó ella?

-Bueno, ella sabe que yo no provengo de lo que se podría llamar una "familia bien".

-Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

-Ah, ¿no?

Entonces llegaron los platos. Rei tomó sus palillos y atacó el arroz como si fuera un enemigo con el que tuviera que terminar rápido. Kai lo observó.

-Si estas tratando de demostrarme lo salvaje que puedes llegar a ser no te molestes, estoy completamente convencido.

Otro hombre lo había llamado salvaje en el pasado, recordó Rei. Creía que había conseguido olvidarlo, pero aquella palabra le ponía los pelos de punta. Sus ojos dorados brillaron. Kai rió.

-Un diablillo de novio -añadio el peliazul -¿Cómo tratas a las mujeres que han sido tus novias?

Rei frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-Las únicas mujeres que hay y habrán en mi vida son mi madre y mi hermana.

-Mmm, entiendo -contestó Kai con un ojos brillantes -Entonces, ¿como tratas a los hombres que hay en tu vida?

-Sobrevive.

-Hablas como si solo hubiera un hombre en tu vida.

-Bingo! Sólo ha habido un hombre en mi vida.

-Ah, entonces es que estás chapado a la antigua -contestó Kai fingiendo sorpresa.

-Sí, soy un salvaje chapado a la antigua. Sinceramente no me interesa la promiscuidad.

-Lo siento, no quería enfadarte -se disculpó Kai al ver el rostro enojado de Rei.

-No lo sientas, no me importa lo que pienses de mí.

-Ya lo veo -hizo una pausa -¿Y vive ese hombre tan afortunado en el piso de Tatiana?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -respondió Rei mirando el arroz.

-Pero Tatiana sí es asunto mío -replicó Kai molesto, inclinándose hacia adelante para forzar a Rei a mirarlo a los ojos -Es una mujer mayor, y está sola. En muchos aspectos tiene muy poca experiencia del mundo. ¿Que harías tu en mi lugar?

-¿Por que sospechas de mí?

-Porque, según parece, te ha sacado de la calle, y sin embargo tú aseguras que tienes un trabajo por el que todo el mundo sabe que se cobra una fortuna. ¿No sospecharías tú en mi lugar?

En parte tenía razón, pensó Rei. Pero Kai le desagradaba demasiado como para admitirlo, incluso para sí mismo.

-Está bien, ¿quieres una declaración jurada del banco? O no, mejor... una declaración jurada y una copia de mi nómina.

-No seas baka -contestó Kai irritado -Te diré algo. Sé que a los agentes de bolsa se les permite jugar con el dinero durante un tiempo y quedarse luego con parte de las ganancias. Y ahora dime. ¿Cómo es que no puedes comprarte una casa de lujo donde quieras? O no eres bueno en tu trabajo, en cuyo caso mientes cuando dices que acaban de hacerte el jefe del departamento, o algo no cuadra. No encaja el hecho de que vivas en el apartamento de Tatiana.

Rei se erizo como un gato lleno de furia, pero todo lo que contestó fue:

-Si a Tatiana no le preocupa, no veo que relación puede tener eso contigo.

-Precisamente mi problema es que a Tatiana no le preocupa.

-No creo que Tatiana sea tan ingenua como tú piensas. Es una mujer independiente, y todavía trabaja. No necesita que tú te ocupes de sus asuntos.

-Quieres decir que tú preferirías que nadie se ocupara de sus asuntos.

-Eso es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos -explotó Rei.

-Ah, bien -aplaudió Kai -Primero llamas cerdo entrometido al pobre pariente preocupado y después pretendes que se vaya con el rabo entre las piernas. Pues no voy a excusarme, y me ocuparé de esto te guste o no.

Rei miró la comida. Apenas había tocado el arroz, pero un solo bocado mas se le atragantaría, pensó. Dejó los palillos y apartó el plato.

-En ese caso no tiene sentido continuar con esta conversación. Gracias por la comida -dijo Rei con ironía.

Kai suspiró y se reclinó sobre el asiento.

-¿Que diablos le ocurre a Tatiana? ¿Lo sabes?

-Quizá se trate simplemente de que le caigo bien -contestó Rei levantando la cabeza.

-A eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero.

-¿Es que a ti nadie te cae bien?

-No hasta el punto de dejarle que se mude a vivir conmigo.

-Seguro -comentó Rei poniéndose de pie -Bueno, es evidente que yo, desde luego, no te caigo bien, y yo tampoco deseo pasar más tiempo contigo -añadió rebuscando en su billetera y sacando una tarjeta para dejarla sobre la mesa -Ésta es mi tarjeta, puedes comprobar lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Antes de que Kai pudiera decir una palabra o levantarse, Rei se marchó.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. gatito 3

**MAYOI NEKO**

.-.

**CAPITULO 3**

.-.

Kai llego a casa de Dimitri a primera hora de la tarde. Dimitri le dio la bienvenida y Arimi, su novia, le hizo un lugar en el sofá junto al jefe de la expedición.

-Hiwatari -lo saludó el profesor Brand con la boca llena, levantándose y estrechándole la mano con entusiasmo para volver a sentarse -Mi querido compañero, es un placer conocerte al fin. Quise escribirte para decirte cuánto me gusto tu ultimo libro, pero siempre lo olvido todo si no me lo recuerda mi mujer. Y bien, vas a venir conmigo a Kenia, ¿no es así?

Kai se sobresalto ante lo directo de la pregunta.

-Pues me encantaría pero...

-¿Tienes otros compromisos? -preguntó el profesor cortés -¿Algún plazo límite para algún libro? ¿Un contrato con alguna cadena de televisión?

-No, nada de eso. Es un compromiso personal.

El profesor pareció molesto. Luego su rostro se iluminó.

-Puedes traer contigo a esa personita especial. Kenia es un lugar precioso para una luna de miel.

Arimi se echo a reír. Dimitri la hizo callar.

-Es una buena idea, pero no voy a casarme -contestó Kai molesto -Para ser sinceros el compromiso es con mi familia.

Aquella respuesta estaba enteramente fuera del alcance del profesor, de modo que la ignoró y comenzó a hablar sobre la expedición como si el asunto de Kai hubiera quedado zanjado. Cuando finalmente Brand se fue, Dimitri le dio unos golpecitos a Kai en la espalda.

-Entonces dejarás la expedición para antes de fin de año, ¿no, conquistador? Brand se mostrará mas interesado ahora que tú no pareces darle importancia -le guiño un ojo -¿Es que te has vuelto un Maquiavelo, o de verdad hay algo que te retenga aquí?

-No seas metiche, Dimitri -lo regaño Arimi.

-¿Es por esa presa que quieres cazar? -insistió Dimitri.

-¡No! -contestó Kai con excesiva agresividad. Dimitri levantó las cejas sorprendido, y entonces Kai añadió, con más moderación -Se trata de mi tía abuela. O más bien de las propiedades, para ser exactos. Las he administrado desde hace tiempo.

-Bueno, y dime, ¿quien es esa nueva presa? Sin lugar a dudas será tu futura pareja de cama.

-No será mi pareja, ese arrogante gato no será nada mío -contestó Kai irritado.

-Y sin embargo estás a punto de dejar a Brand y a Kenia por él -bromeó Dimitri -Tiene que tener algo.

-Sí, desde luego. Ese chiquillo se ha mudado a vivir al apartamento de mi tía, y es evidente que para conseguirlo le ha contado una mentira. Tengo que llegar hasta el final de este asunto.

-¿Y cómo te propones hacerlo? ¿Vas a hacer de detective privado?

-Si es necesario...

-¡Vaya contigo, Kai! ¡De veras ese chico te ha picado!

-No, no creo que llegue hacerlo -aseguró Kai con soltura -Los Hiwatari tenemos contactos. Haré unas cuantas llamadas, eso es todo -explicó perdiendo luego la calma -Descubriré todo lo que haya que descubrir sobre Rei Kon.

-¿Y luego que? .-preguntó Dimitri practico -Aunque resulte ser el hijo de Fu Manchu, ¿que crees que puedes hacer al respecto? ¿Y desde Rusia?

Pero Kai había tomado una decisión.

-No voy a volver a Rusia, me quedaré en Japón por lo menos hasta que esté solucionado el asunto.

-¡Pero si tú detestas Japón!

-Pero detesto mas aún que me tomen el pelo. Ningún granuja se va a mudar a casa de mi tía sin pelear primero.

-Quieres decir que él no va a tener el gusto de disfrutar de tus buenos modales, ¿no?

-Exacto -contestó Kai sonriendo.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Rei se marchó a casa musitando y se dedicó a las tareas del hogar. Puso la música a todo volumen y comenzó a pasar la aspiradora por la alfombra. Entonces sonó el teléfono. Apagó la aspiradora y lo miró molesto.

-Kai Hiwatari, se lo voy a contar a tu tía.

Pero no era Kai, sino su madre. Y estaba llorando.

-¿Que ha ocurrido? -preguntó Rei preocupado. Luego de escuchar a su madre cerro los ojos mientras su preocupación aumentaba.

Mariah, su hermana menor, había sido anoréxica desde los diecisiete años, y desde entonces su madre siempre temía que todo volviera a comenzar. A veces, incluso, Rei se preguntaba si la excesiva ansiedad de su madre no era la causa de los problemas de Mariah.

-Mariah no ha comido conmigo ni una sola vez esta semana.

-¡Oh, Dios!

-He llamado a la Universidad -continuó su madre. Mariah estudiaba ingeniería de sistemas -El decano de la facultad me ha dicho que era una madre demasiado ansiosa y que todo iba bien, ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-Mariah ha estado saliendo con un profesor bastante mayor que ella. El decano dice que lo tienen vigilado por un asunto de drogas, así que saben que ha estado saliendo con otras dos chicas últimamente. Por eso...

-La ha dejado -afirmó Rei .-Mamá, ¿podrías por favor poner a Mariah al teléfono? Quiero hablar con ella.

-Ya mismo la comunico contigo.

-¿Hola? ¿Rei? -preguntó la titubeante voz de Mariah luego de algunos minutos.

-Hola Mariah, ¿como estas?

-Bien, creo.

-¿Crees?

-Ajá.

-Podrías bajarle un poco al volumen de tu estéreo. Casi no te escucho.

-Ya esta .-dijo Mariah después de bajarle todo el volumen a la música.

-¿De verdad te gusta esa música? ¿Cómo diablos se baila eso? Quiero decir, es imposible moverse con ese ritmo.

-Yo no bailo -contestó Mariah.

-¿Y como es eso? Yo creía que la vida de los universitarios consistía en ir de una discoteca a otra.

-Sólo si eres guapa y tienes éxito -musitó Mariah.

Rei permaneció en silencio. Sabía que era inútil decirle que su largo y sedoso cabello rosado y sus ojos dorados resultaban envidiables para otras chicas. Cuando Mariah se hundía siempre se mostraba suspicaz con cualquiera que tuviera algo bueno que decirle. Por eso buscó algo que la distrajera y la apartara de sus amargos pensamientos.

-¿Te he contado ya que estoy en la lista de candidatos a un premio?

-Fantástico, ¿y que premio es?

-El de agente de bolsa del año. Se concede todos los años, en una cena. Es el martes, pero va a ser un infierno, porque no sabré hasta el final si he ganado o no.

-Ganarás -afirmó Mariah.

-Quizá... -hizo una pausa -¿Sabes? Me iría bien que alguien me apoyara.

-¿Como? -preguntó Mariah perpleja.

-Bueno, ¿crees que podrían venir mamá y tú a la cena? -sugirió Rei. Mariah siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer cosas por los demás. Rei esperó su respuesta impaciente, pero su hermana permaneció en silencio por mucho tiempo -Ya se que será aburrido, pero significara mucho para mí.

-¿Por que?

-Bueno, mi jefe no va a venir, eso seguro. No puede soportar que otros me den palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Y por que no?

-Porque no le gusto mucho desde que... -desde su romance con Brooklyn, omitió Rei, incapaz de terminar la frase -Él también trabajaba a las órdenes de Brooklyn.

Mariah gruño suavemente. Sabía más sobre el desastre amoroso de su hermano que nadie. Por aquel entonces Rei tenía dieciocho años y se sentía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo. Se había dado cuenta de que no sólo le gustaba su trabajo, sino que además lo hacía bien. El departamento había confiado en él, y aquello le había abierto nuevas perspectivas más allá de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Pero entonces apareció Brooklyn.

Brooklyn estaba en pleno apogeo. Como jefe resultaba inspirador para todo el equipo, y como hombre era un verdadero conquistador sin escrúpulos. Rei había caído rendido a sus pies.

-¡Pero si Brooklyn se marcho a Nueva York hace años! -objetó Mariah.

-Hace dos años, pero Yamato no perdona. Piensa que los romances en la oficina demuestran falta de profesionalidad, que nunca debería de haber permitido que eso ocurriera.

-Es un estúpido -afirmó Mariah -Y de todos modos a ti te da igual que él vaya a la cena o no.

-Bueno, también preferiría que no fuera contando por la ciudad cuánto me desaprueba -rió Rei amargamente.

-Olvídalo -la voz de Mariah pareció revivir -¿Qué vas a ponerte?

-Eh, que no son los Oscars, ¿sabes? -contestó Rei perplejo.

-Para ti sí. Y tienes que demostrarle a todo el mundo quién eres. Traje negro de diseñador y zapatos italianos, además de un hermoso reloj suizo y un elegante anillo.-sugirió Mariah con una sonrisa.

-No es mi estilo -contestó Rei sonriendo también al imaginarse la sonrisa que tendría en ese momento su amada hermana.

-¿Entonces como piensas ir vestido?

-Tendré que buscar algo adecuado pero muy a mi estilo, además nada de anillos ni relojes caros, llevare el que siempre llevo, no tengo como pagar un fino reloj suizo.

-Te gastas mucho dinero en nosotras, ¿verdad? Sobre todo en mí. Todas esas sesiones de terapia y esas consultas...

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-No mientas. La última clínica a la que fui... dijiste que era de caridad, pero todos los que había allí eran niños ricos.

-Los niños ricos también se ponen enfermos -contestó Rei a la defensiva.

-Sí, pero sus padres pagan la factura. Tú pagaste la mía, ¿verdad?

-La salud es importante -afirmó Rei tratando de desviar la atención de su hermana.

Mariah sacudió la cabeza y se calló. Luego de unos eternos segundos le dijo:

-Te pondré al teléfono con mamá, fue maravilloso hablar contigo, Rei. Un beso.

-Lo he echado todo a perder -dijo Rei con tristeza a su madre, contándole lo ocurrido.

-Puede que vaya a la cena, sólo que le cuesta un poco hacerse a la idea.

-Las estaré esperando a las dos ¿de acuerdo?, debes ir hoy mismo a comprar lo boletos de avión, así tendrán asegurado un asiento y estarán a tiempo.

-Así será, hijo. No te preocupes por Mariah, la estaré cuidando muy bien. Desde que la dejo ese maldito profesor ha estado muy vulnerable.

-Todos podemos ser vulnerables si dejamos que el "amor" entre en nuestra vida.

-No es cuestión de dejarlo o no -indicó entonces su madre.

Rei recordó. Su padre los había abandonado poco después de que naciera Mariah. Rei apenas se acordaba de su cara. Lo que sí recordaba, en cambio, era que su madre no había vuelto a mirar a ningún otro hombre, que toda su vida no había sido más que una constante lucha contra la pobreza.

-Lo siento -dijo arrepentido -es sólo que... no entiendo cómo alguien puede tomar el amor en serio. Mariah no debería tomarlo tan así y tampoco debería tomar tan en serio a ciertos hombres. Yo no perdería mi tiempo de esa manera. Ahora que toco ese tema te diré que los "hombres de mi vida" son un desastre: Mi jefe está celoso de mi, Lee se ha comportado como un niño mimado, y acabo de conocer a un hombre que parece un sueño. Y sin embargo ha resultado ser el peor de todos.

-¿Y quien es ese hombre ideal? -preguntó la madre de Rei, totalmente interesada en el asunto.

-Es sólo un pariente entrometido de mi casera -contestó Rei restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Y como es que has conocido a ese pariente entrometido?

-¿A Ken? Llamó a mi puerta en la mañana, cuando estaba en la cama.

La madre de Rei contuvo una sonrisa. Conocía las costumbres de su hijo durante los fines de semana.

-En ese caso me sorprende que pienses que es un sueño.

-No es que yo lo piense, es que se ajusta a todos los requisitos de la descripción. Alto, guapo, arrolladoramente masculino. Incluso amable cuando se lo propone.

-Y tú lo odias -comentó la mujer interpretando el tono de voz de su hijo -¿Sólo porque te ha sacado de la cama?

-Bueno, eso no ayudó mucho -admitió Rei.

-Pobre hombre.

-No malgastes tu lástima con Kai Hiwatari.

-Creí haberte oído llamarlo Ken.

-Sí, así es como lo llamo para molestarlo -rió satisfecho.

-Pues parece que tuvieron una larga conversación.

-Sí, me llevó a comer.

-Que él te llevó a... -la mujer se quedó perpleja -¿Desde cuando conoces a ese hombre?

-Desde hace algunas horas.

-¿Y fuiste a comer con él? -preguntó la mujer impresionada, que conocía las tácticas de su hijo con los hombres. Desde el episodio con Brooklyn, Rei los mantenía a distancia antes de aceptar siquiera una taza de café -Debe ser un verdadero sueño.

-Es un verdadero cerdo -soltó Rei de mal humor.

-¿Y que piensa él de ti?

-Que soy el mejor artista del timo del mundo, y además no le gustan mis modales -contestó Rei apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué?

-Se cree con el derecho de juzgar por las apariencias.

-Debe estar loco -aseguró la mujer.

-No -contestó Rei haciéndole justicia -fui yo quien lo provocó. Él creyó que podría conquistarme y yo le demostré que estaba equivocado.

-Eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo -asintió la mujer sonriendo -Ningún hombre va a conquistarte ni a hacerte perder el juicio, ¿verdad, cariño?

-Asi es.

No era necesario que Rei dijera "no, nunca más".

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Kai había utilizado y obtenido buenos resultados con la tarjeta profesional de Rei, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaría más tiempo del planeado para llevar a cabo su investigación. Demasiado tiempo como para permanecer en un hotel por muy lujoso que fuera, se dijo.

De modo que llamó a unos cuantos amigos. Para el lunes por la mañana contaba ya con unas cuantas ofertas de pisos en alquiler, y para mediodía se había mudado a uno de ellos. Era un apartamento de estilo antiguo demasiado alejado de la Biblioteca de lo que él hubiera deseado, pero a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de Tatiana. Aquel mismo lunes Kai obtuvo respuesta a sus otras llamadas:

-¿El conde Hiwatari? Soy Gary Ishido, editor del Financial Monthly. Me ha pedido usted que lo llamara.

-Sí -contestó Kai, a quien no le gustaban los periodistas.

-Creo que los dos podemos ayudarnos -dijo Gary -Usted quiere información sobre Rei Kon, y yo acabo de hacer ciertas averiguaciones. ¿Qué quiere saber exactamente?

-¿Es que es famoso? -preguntó Kai perplejo.

-Tiene éxito. Pero me temo que su carrera no ha sido del todo limpia -explicó el periodista con delicadeza -Obtiene buenos resultados, pero hay ciertas dudas sobre su forma de promocionarse. Si quiere puedo conseguir que ciertas personas hablen con usted, y a cambio...

Gary Ishido le explicó lo que deseaba. Kai sonrió triunfante. Iba a enseñarle a Rei Kon lo que significaba cruzarse en el camino de un hombre insensible, esos dorados ojos aprenderían la dolorosa lección, se dijo decidido. Gary le dio unos números de teléfono.

-¿Podemos contar a cambio con su ayuda mañana por la noche?

-Lo considero un deber de honor -respondió Kai.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Mariah llamó a Rei por teléfono para decirle que no asistiría a la cena. Rei discutió con ella, pero su hermana se mostró firme, su madre tampoco iría. De pronto toda su alegría por el premio se desvaneció. Otra vez se quedaba solo, recapacitó. Finalmente acudió a Hiro, el hermano mayor de su amigo Tyson.

Rei se deslizó por los salones de la Asociación decidido a desafiar a todo el que entrara. Hiro lo miró nervioso. Nunca había visto a Rei en ese estado. Tomó un par de copas de la bandeja de un camarero y le ofreció una a Rei. La sala, de altos techos, estaba medio vacía.

-Hay poca gente este año.

Los dorados ojos de Rei se entrecerraron como los de un gato. Luego sonrió de aquella forma lenta y especial que hacía que todos se echaran a temblar.

-Pronto llegarán.

-¿Que quieres decir? -preguntó Hiro tragando, alarmado. Rei se echó a reír sin contestar -No hagas ninguna estupidez -rogó. Rei levantó el mentón -Te lo digo en serio, no creas que Yamato no se va a enterar de lo que ocurra sólo por el hecho de que no esté aquí. Han venido todos sus compinches, y si te pones a bailar encima de la mesa llamarán inmediatamente por los teléfonos móviles.

-Está bien, está bien -contesto Rei impaciente -No bailaré encima de la mesa, al menos aquí -añadió con malicia -¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún sitio después?

Hiro asintió aliviado. Entonces empezaron a llegar más personas y él y Rei se separaron entre la multitud. No volvieron a verse hasta el momento de sentarse a cenar. Rei parecía haberse calmado. Tomó el programa que había sobre la mesa y Hiro lo observó quedarse inmóvil de pronto. Estaba pálido y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Hiro.

-El invitado de honor -dijo un Rei furioso.

Rei apenas habló durante la cena, y sólo cuando el invitado de honor comenzó su discurso salió del letargo. De hecho se sentó terriblemente tenso y volvió la vista hacia el invitado mirándolo como si le lanzara rayos láser.

Kai debía sentir que alguien le estaba lanzando aquellos rayos, pensó Hiro con cierta simpatía, porque miraba hacia su mesa con más insistencia que ninguna otra. Finalmente anunció que Rei era el ganador del premio y levantó el trofeo para enseñárselo al público.

Rei se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta. Llevaba debajo una camisa china blanca sin mangas. Luego ladeó la cabeza en un gesto silencioso y desafiante hacia Kai.

El peliazul permaneció impasible. Ninguno de los dos veía a ninguna otra persona en el salón, y los dos lo sabían. Al darse Rei la vuelta para rodear una mesa de camino al podio Kai vio que el Neko-jin tenía tatuado en la parte de atrás del hombro derecho el pequeño rostro de un tigre blanco de ojos dorados.  
De pronto el duelo entre los dos se transformó en algo mucho más primitivo. El pulso de Kai se aceleró como si hubiera recibido un impacto, y su sangre comenzó a bombear caliente y acelerada. Rei subió las escaleras del podio como si fuera un gato cazando, inconsciente por completo de que iba a enfrentarse a la lujuria más descarada.

Kai permaneció impasible, pero le costo un gran esfuerzo. No iba a demostrarle a Rei cuanto necesitaba hacerlo suyo, pensó. Al menos de momento. Levantó la pequeña estatua y sonrió mirando a Rei. Los ojos dorados se tornaron casi negros de ira.

-Felicidades -dijo Kai alargando una mano para estrechársela -Me han dicho que te mereces este premio.

-Gracias -contestó Rei con voz estrangulada.

Los ojos carmesí de Kai brillaban mientras le daba la estatua. Entonces, para sorpresa de Rei, lo rodeó con el brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí para ponerse ambos de frente al público.

Un rayo lo sacudió, tan fuerte que casi gritó. Trató de apartarse de Kai, pero el brazo que lo sujetaba era más vigoroso de lo que esperaba. Estaba atado a él, pensó. Volvió la cabeza y lo miró.

-Quítame las manos de encima -dijo sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

-Sonríe a las cámaras -comentó amable.

Rei hubiera podido gritar, sin embargo permaneció quieto mientras los fotógrafos tomaban instantáneas. Luego hizo su discurso de gratitud por el premio y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia su mesa sin mirar atrás.

Kai se quedó observando su espalda y el tigre en su hombro. Y se hizo una promesa, besaría aquel precioso tatuaje, preferiblemente esa misma noche.

Rei no vio ningún rostro mientras caminaba hacia su mesa. Todo su cuerpo temblaba como si hubiera tropezado con una alambrada electrificada. Estaba atónito.

Se habría sentido mejor si hubiera visto los ojos de Kai observándolo, pero Hiro que sí los vio, y se quedó perplejo al reconocer el hambre de sexo. Por eso no le sorprendió que, al terminar la cena y comenzar los comensales a levantarse para saludar a personas de otras mesas, Kai se acercara a ellos. Hiro avisó a Rei con un leve toque en el brazo.

-Pégate a mí, Hiro -dijo en voz baja.

Aquello era tan poco habitual en Rei que Hiro se sobresaltó. Entonces llegó Kai.

-Joven Kon, cuánto me alegro de volver a verlo.

-Pues tiene suerte -contestó con una rudeza calculada -yo en cambio, espero que ésta sea la última vez que lo vea.

Hiro hizo una mueca, pero Kai sonrió y lo ignoró.

-¿En serio? Es poco probable dadas las circunstancias -contestó Kai mirándolo con ojos acariciadores.

¿A que circunstancias se refería?, se preguntó Hiro que, violento, quiso marcharse y comenzó a murmurar excusas. Rei no se dio cuenta. Toda su atención estaba dirigida hacia su principal enemigo.

-¿Tienes reputación de perseguir a las personas, acaso? -lo desafió Rei.

-Tengo la reputación de que siempre termino lo que comienzo -lo corrigió Kai con amabilidad.

-Pero conmigo no has comenzado nada -contestó Rei apretando los dientes.

-Creo que los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad -dijo Kai inmutable.

Kai agarró la silla vacía y la giró como si no pesara nada. Luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, con los brazos sobre el respaldo, apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos, y se quedó mirando a Rei.

Rei sintió que aquellos ojos color rubí lo escrutaban. Bajo la atenta inspección de aquella mirada no pudo más que sentirse incómodo. Más que incómodo, furioso.

Rei observó aquellos ojos rojos y su expresión, y vio en ellos diversión, desafío y... para su horror, sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba al comprobar que había mucho más.

-¿Que vas hacer al salir de aquí? -le preguntó Kai en un susurro.

-Nada que te importe -soltó Rei, demasiado agitado con sus propias emociones como para pensar en otra respuesta.

Entonces Kai sonrió como si le hubiera dicho exactamente lo que deseaba saber.

-No pensé que fueras de los que se van a casa a dormir -comentó con complacencia -¿A que club?

Rei trato de controlarse. Él no era de los que se aturdían fácilmente, se dijo. Ni nadie lo obligaba a rendirse. Nadie, se juró. Se reclinó sobre el respaldo y lo miró de arriba abajo con insolencia.

-Bueno, no creo que tú puedas entrar en ninguno de los clubs a los que vamos mis amigos y yo.

Kai arqueó las cejas. Sus ojos color rubí tenían una expresión suave y calmada. Miraba a Rei como si se los estuviera imaginando a los dos, solos, besándose y besándose sin parar. Parecía acariciarle la piel desnuda con la vista.

-¡Basta! -exclamó entre dientes, un enfadado Rei.

-¿Acaso vas a decirle al portero del club que me eche? -bromeó Kai con voz seductora.

-No hace falta -contestó Rei con dureza, tragando y tratando de calmarse -Eres demasiado aburrido para entrar.

Kai frunció el ceño. Todo su aire seductor se desvaneció. Por un momento Rei creyó que lo había acorralado. Pero luego el Conde Hiwatari sacudió la cabeza.

-Ese comentario no ha sido muy amable.

-La verdad no suele serlo.

-No creo que vayan a echarme por aburrido.

-Bueno, de todos modos no vas bien vestido.

-¿Y cuantas cosas crees que debo quitarme para que me admitan? -sonrió Kai de medio lado. Rei parpadeó. Kai acercó la silla hasta que su boca casi le rozó la oreja -Yo también puedo desnudarme, ¿sabes? -murmuró con voz ronca.

Rei dio un salto en la silla como si algo lo hubiera quemado y recogió la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros. Kai rió maliciosamente.

Rei estaba horrorizado. Se sentía como si estuviera cayendo en el vacío: sin nada estable a que agarrarse. Todo lo que siempre había dado por supuesto parecía tambalearse de pronto, se sentía humillado y fuera de sí. No se había sentido así desde la noche en que Brooklyn se rió de él tal y como lo estaba haciendo Kai.

No pudo evitarlo. Lo miró a punto de desmayarse y huyó. Atravesó el salón frenético. Recibió docenas de besos y de felicitaciones, y el fotógrafo siguió haciéndole fotos. Pero él no dejó de hablar en voz alta y apresurada, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar lo inevitable. Sus ojos miraban incansables a todas partes, pero nunca atrás. Y no mencionó a Kai Hiwatari ni una sola vez. Casualmente volvió a encontrarse a Hiro.

-¿Listo para marcharnos al club?

-¿No preferirías ir a casa? -Pregunto Hiro a su vez.

-¿A casa? ¿Yo? Tonterías. Estoy muy despierto, nadie va a detenerme esta noche. Pienso pasármelo bien.

-Tranquilo Rei, hace siglos que se marchó -le dijo Hiro.

-¿Quien?

-El conde al que tanto odias.

-Yo no odio a Kai Hiwatari, me importa un rábano.

-Bueno, pues se ha ido.

-Me da igual si ya se fue o no. Vámonos al club a bailar toda la noche.

-Creo que afuera hay una limosina esperándote.

-Cortesía hacia el ganador, supongo -comentó Rei extrañado -Estupendo, vamos. Ehhh, busquemos a Tyson y Max, deben de estar de golosos por ahí.

Al final seis colegas más se unieron a Rei, Hiro, Tyson y Max en la limosina. Al llegar al club los recibió la estruendosa música de moda, Rei estaba más que ansioso por moverse al ritmo desenfrenado de la música y veinte excitantes minutos más tarde se sentía maravillosamente. Había bailado con Hiro, Tyson, Max y con el resto de compañeros, solo y con completos desconocidos. El dolor, la ira e incluso la preocupación por Mariah se evaporaron. Sólo Kai permanecía al borde de su conciencia, pero Rei se negaba a seguir pensando en él aquella noche.

-¿Quieres beber algo? -preguntó Max bailando a su lado.

Rei asintió con los ojos brillantes, pero no lo siguió fuera de la pista. Max sonrió y sorteó a un grupo de personas en dirección al bar.

Solo, en la pista, Rei echó la cabeza hacia atrás y alargó los brazos exuberantes en el aire. Estaba completamente absorto, y sus músculos se movían flexibles. Su piel brillaba a la escasa luz de aquella discoteca.  
Para el hombre que lo miraba desde la entrada tenía el aspecto de alguien poseído por la magia de la música. Rei sonrió inmensamente, mientras se movía al ritmo descarado de la música. Y el efecto de ese gesto sobre el hombre que lo observaba fue inmediato.

"Quiero que Rei se sienta así cuando le haga el amor", pensó Kai sin dejar de observarlo.

Rei sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda. Otro más que quería ligar, pensó sin darle importancia mientras se volvía, para bailar con él. El recién llegado, cuyo rostro quedaba semioculto entre las sombras, le ofreció una botella de agua.

-Gracias -dijo Rei.

La botella estaba helada. Rei bebió y se la puso contra el cuello, agradecido. El desconocido siguió bailando y acercándose a él. Aquel extraño era incansable. Por lo general Rei seguía bailando cuando todos caían rendidos, pero en aquella ocasión fue él quien desfalleció. Y el desconocido lo vio. Enseguida puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo guió fuera de la pista. Su fuerte brazo le aceleró el pulso mucho más de lo que se lo había acelerado la música.

A medio camino, en la escalera de caracol, Rei, que iba delante, se dio la vuelta y lo miró por encima del hombro.

-Muy bien Ken, ya has demostrado lo que querías -dijo tratando de aparentar naturalidad.

-¡Deja de llamarme Ken, mi nombre es Kai, K-A-I! Y como ya viste me han dejado entrar -contestó sonriendo y mirando los dorados y ardientes ojos de Rei.

-Probablemente les haya dado miedo no dejarte entrar. Pareces un animal salvaje.

-Pero no un animal aburrido, ¿no? -rió Kai desafiante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Visitando los barrios bajos, Conde Hiwatari?

-Te estoy siguiendo -confesó Kai con total sangre fría -Tengo planes para tu tatuaje .-murmuró en voz baja y excitante. Rei tembló ligeramente -¿Que iba hacer sino en un sitio como este? -otra pareja pasó obligándolos a estrecharse en una alarmante intimidad -¿sabes?, creo que sería buena idea marcharnos, estamos bloqueando las escaleras.

-¿Que? -pregunto Rei, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Irnos -susurró Kai con los labios a escasa distancia de su oreja.

-Ah, sí.

Rei, confuso, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Te llevare a casa.

-Yo siempre vuelvo a casa con el mismo hombre con el que me he ido, y no ha sido contigo.

-Cierto, pero tres de las personas con las que viniste se han ido, y los demás ya saben que yo te llevaré.

-Me iré solo -afirmó tenso.

-De ningún modo -sacudió Kai la cabeza -Recoge tus cosas, quieras o no, yo te llevare a tu casa.

Rei trató de soltarse, pero Kai lo agarraba fuerte. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Tenía que admitir que era la hora de volver. Afuera los esperaba la misma limosina que había traído a Rei.

-Supongo que esta limosina fue uno de tus planes -dijo Rei tenso y molesto.

-Exacto, Mitsuo es mi chofer y fue quien te trajo. ¿Como creías que iba a saber sino a qué club habías ido?

Rei se lanzó contra él. No podía pensar de un modo razonable, sólo sabía que no podía soportar más a Kai Hiwatari y su estúpida arrogancia. Kai parpadeó y lo agarró de las manos con facilidad, sujetándolo para que se estuviera quieto.

Rei trato de soltarse, sus dorados ojos echaron chispas.

-¡Déjame! ¿Cómo te atreves a espiarme y seguirme? Déjame de una maldita vez -gritó.

-¡Cállate!

Aquello había sido una orden , un grito autoritario. Rei dejó de luchar. Sus gatunos ojos se abrieron tremendamente. Estaba perplejo. Y Kai no podía creer lo que veía en sus ojos. De pronto, inesperadamente, se arrepintió y lo soltó. Rei se restregó las muñecas instantáneamente.

-Lo siento, Rei.

Rei no contestó. Se retiró a un rincón del asiento, junto a la puerta, y se volvió casi de espaldas para mirar la noche iluminada. Estaba tembloroso. Nunca había vuelto a sentirse tan frágil ni tan vulnerable desde la noche en que Brooklyn lo abandonó. Apoyó la frente contra la ventana y rogó por llegar pronto a casa.

-¿Rei, te encuentras bien?

-He llegado demasiado lejos como para dejar que ahora lo eches todo a perder -dijo Rei con voz apenas audible.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo entenderías.

-Pruébame -contestó Kai, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Sin embargo Rei no contestó, ni siquiera lo miró. Tras una pausa, él añadió -He alquilado un apartamento, déjame que te invite un café.

-Es tarde, mañana tengo que estar en el trabajo a las siete -le dijo Rei mientras lo miraba amargamente.

-¿Estas cansado, Neko?

-Por supuesto que estoy cansado -contestó Rei encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues cuando bailas parece que nada podría cansarte. Nunca he visto a nadie bailar como tú.

-Pues me cansó como todo el mundo.

La limosina atravesó un breve tramo de la calle lleno de tiendas, brillante de luces. Finalmente se detuvo justo en la puerta de la casa de Tatiana. Todo estaba a oscuras.

Rei salió del coche y sin perder tiempo, Kai lo siguió.

-Si tú no vienes a mi casa, entonces iré yo a la tuya.

Aquello era una orden. Kai parecía estar acostumbrado a darlas, pensó Rei. Sin embargo no vaciló.

-Necesito dormir.

Kai lo miró. La suave brisa soplaba sobre su largo cabello negro acariciándolo, el conde Hiwatari se moría por ser brisa y poder acariciar también ese brillante cabello oscuro. Momentáneamente se conformo con acariciar a Rei sólo con la mirada.

Segundos después, sin previo aviso, Kai se acerco al neko y lo estrecho en sus brazos. Sus manos se movieron calientes sobre la cintura de Rei. Por un momento Rei se quedó inmóvil, helado. Luego dejó escapar un gemido de furia y volvió a la vida. Luchó contra aquel abrazo, trató de apartarlo de sí.

Kai respiró hondo. Sus brazos se relajaron brevemente. Por un segundo Rei pensó que iba dejarlo marchar, de modo que dejó de luchar. Y entonces Kai lo besó. Tan inesperadamente como una tormenta en verano, y con la misma furia. Su lengua lo saboreó y sus manos lo sujetaron con fuerza. Aquello no iba en broma, pensó Rei.

Sentía la determinación de Kai. Rei se presionó contra su cuerpo y exploro el calido pecho. Su piel era tan suave y agradable. Aquella sensación lo hizo temblar. Y Kai lo notó. Rei lo oyó gruñir victorioso. Aquellas fuertes manos apretaron más su cintura y luego se movieron hacía arriba, como si quisieran palpar algo. Entonces sintió la palma de su mano tocarle el hombro, justo donde tenía el tatuaje, posesivamente.

Kai movía todo su cuerpo con facilidad, como si Rei no tuviera voluntad, como si supiera que no podía resistirse.

-Llévame adentro, Neko -murmuró Kai contra su cuello.

Por un segundo Rei no supo si quería que lo llevara dentro de su casa o dentro de su cuerpo. O ambas cosas, reflexionó. Era una locura, pero estuvo a punto de acceder y dejarlo ir a donde quisiera que fuera.  
Entonces abrió los ojos. Tras la cabeza de Kai pudo ver la elegante limosina, y recupero el sentido común: aquél era un hombre millonario, sólo estaba jugando. Y esa experiencia ya la había saboreado con Brooklyn. Dolía, recordó.

Kai sintió que Rei se trasformaba en un témpano en sus brazos. Levantó la cabeza.

-¿Que ocurre?

Rei no contestó, no luchó contra su abrazo, simplemente se quedó quieto, inmóvil, mirándolo sin realmente verlo. Entonces Kai lo soltó.

-Cambias rápido de opinión -comentó frustrado.

-No, no es cierto. Te he dicho siempre que no quería mantener ninguna relación contigo.

-¿Acaso estas negando que me deseabas hace un momento?

-La atracción sexual puede ser una droga muy poderosa -afirmo Rei -pero por suerte, en mí se desvanece antes de que pueda cometer alguna estupidez.

-¡Estupidez! ¡Qué... conveniente! -exclamó Kai herido por la afrenta.

-Es como un salvavidas -asintió Rei alegre, como si se estuvieran despidiendo después de una reunión de negocios -Gracias por traerme a casa. Hasta nunca.

Rei reprimió las ganas de correr por las escaleras. Durante todo el trayecto hasta la puerta sintió los ojos de Kai fijos en él, clavados en su espalda llenos de frustración. Pero no miro atrás.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. gatito 4

**MAYOI NEKO**

.-.

**CAPITULO 4**

.-.

Rei no tuvo un buen día. Yamato había oído hablar de su comportamiento durante la cena, y no perdió un instante para ponerse a regañarlo.

-Escucha –dijo sacudiendo la fotografía de un periódico en el que aparecía el Neko mirando a Kai como si acabara de darle veneno en lugar de un premio -¿Qué crees que va a pensar la gente cuando vea esta foto? –Rei se encogió de hombros –Pues que los agentes de bolsa de A.B OKANE son una panda de animales salvajes, eso es lo que pensarán. ¿Crees que van a querer tratar con nosotros los clientes, cuando parece que sólo estamos esperando darles un mordisco?

Rei estaba enfadado y cansado. Había pasado la noche casi en blanco a causa de Kai. Y encima por la mañana recibía la reprimenda de Yamato. Era como para echarse a reír, pensó. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

-Tengo a Gary Ishido, del Financial Monthly, al teléfono. Me ha preguntado si eres siempre así. Apuesto a que te critica en la columna de Rumores.

-Es publicidad gratis, Yamato.

-La mala publicidad siempre es gratis.

-Mientras especifique también mis cifras de ganancias...

-Tienes que llamarlo y disculparte.

-¿Llamar a quien? –preguntó Rei.

-Al tipo que te dio el premio.

-De ningún modo.

Yamato continúo como si Rei no hubiera dicho nada.

-Gary Ishido me ha dado su numero telefónico –insistió pasándole un trozo de papel.

-He dicho que no.

-Tienes que hacerlo, era el invitado de honor, y lo hiciste sentir incomodo.

-¿Es que se ha quejado? –pregunto Rei frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, si lo ha hecho ha sido con razón –contestó Yamato evasivo.

-¿Con razón?

-Esta foto lo dice todo.

-No, no dice nada. No explica en absoluto por que puse esa cara.

-¡Vamos Rei! No finjas ser una damisela ofendida. Si ese tipo te tocó el trasero estoy seguro de que tú se lo pediste a gritos. Y de todos modos eres perfectamente capaz de defenderte.

-Él no me tocó –intervino Rei furioso.

-Bueno, entonces...

-Nos conocíamos de antes. Y se mostró... insultante.

-¿Qué se conocían de antes? –repitió Yamato atónito -¿Tú y el Conde Hiwatari? No te creo.

-Cree lo que te de la gana –soltó Rei molesto consigo mismo por haber hablado demasiado –Pero escucha: no voy a pedirle disculpas, no pienso acercarme a él. Y si crees que por esa foto van a bajar lo más mínimo mis beneficios es que eres más idiota de lo que creía. Y ahora dime, ¿hay algo mas? Me gustaría sentarme a trabajar, que es para lo que me pagan.

-¿El Conde Hiwatari, y tú? –Yamato seguía atónito.

-Eres un snob, Yamato –suspiró Rei –Vivimos en el mismo planeta, ¿sabes?

-¿Un conde y un chico venido de un pueblo pobre de China?

Rei se ruborizó, pero consiguió reponerse pronto.

-¿Puedo volver a mi mesa, o tienes algo mas que gritar?

-Vete –rió Yamato.

Rei cerró la puerta bruscamente, a propósito. Era una muestra de insolencia dedicada especialmente a Yamato.

-¡Y cómprate ropa decente! –le gritó Yamato.

Mucha gente miró para arriba intrigada al oír los gritos. Rei se sentó en su mesa y se concentro en la pantalla del computador. Era fácil olvidarse de Yamato, pero no tanto de Kai, pensó. O, para ser exactos, de lo que no podía olvidarse era de su forma de reaccionar ante él.

Kai era exactamente el tipo de persona del que había aprendido a desconfiar: arrogante, con aires de superioridad, seguro de si mismo. El tipo de hombre que creía que una persona humilde, que sólo contara con su inteligencia y su voluntad, era insignificante. No, peor, reflexionó. Era el tipo de hombre que pensaba que lo único importante en una persona, en cualquier persona, era su aspecto. Y su reacción ante él.

¿Cómo podía, entonces, haberse comportado de ese modo, se preguntó. Sólo de pensarlo todo su cuerpo echaba a arder. Se había derretido en sus brazos, tal y como Kai esperaba que hiciera. Ese arrogante conde había accionado el mecanismo indicado y él se había convertido, en cuestión de segundos, en el chico estúpido y tembloroso que más despreciaba. Rei no siquiera sabía si era con Kai Hiwatari con quien estaba enfadado.

No obstante consiguió hacer unas cuantas operaciones financieras provechosas aquella tarde.

-Eh, eso que has hecho ha estado bien, Rei –comento Hiro con admiración, asomando la cabeza.

-Les demostrare que no soy un gatito indefenso –dijo Rei enseñando los dientes.

-Haces bien.

Al final resultó una tarde gratificante, pero lo dejo tan excitado y contento que no pudo relajarse, así que cuando llegó a casa se duchó y cambió, y luego salió al jardín.

La tarde era húmeda y olía a hojas nuevas. Un pájaro al que no reconoció cantaba desde lo alto de un árbol. Resultaba sorprendente que todo aquello pudiera existir al mismo tiempo que las húmedas y oscuras habitaciones de alquiler en las que había pasado su infancia, pensó.

-¿Rei?

Rei escuchó el claqueteo de pisadas sobre la escalera de caracol metálica que partía del salón de Tatiana. Asomó la cabeza por entre las rosas trepadoras y contestó:

-¿Sí? Perdona, no pretendía molestarte.

-No me molestas, quédate –contesto Tatiana bajando las escaleras -¿Qué tal estas? No te he visto desde hace dos días.

-He estado muy ocupado –contestó Rei evasivo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Tatiana.

-¿Y que iba a ocurrir?

-Pareces... no sé, nervioso.

-En la oficina lo llaman estar "cargado".

-¿Has trabajado mucho?

-Sí, y he ganado mucho dinero –contestó Rei con satisfacción –El triunfo resulta excitante, me gusta ganar.

-Hablas igual que Kai.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Rei tenso.

-Si. Oh, creo que no te he contado que esta decidido a que haga lo que él quiere. Incluso ha alquilado un apartamento por aquí cerca, para vigilarme.

-Vaya.

-Bueno, yo creo que no hacía falta. Le dije que viniera una noche a tomar algo y a conocerte mejor. Sólo para que vea que está montando mucho alboroto por nada.

-Pues no creo que sea muy buena idea –comentó Rei horrorizado.

-Tiene unas ideas terribles acerca de ti...

-Lo sé, y lo lamentará.

-Creo que no te gusta mucho Kai.

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo –contestó con prudencia el Neko. Tatiana lo miro divertida –Me dijo que era un descuidado.

-Kai tiene siempre un comentario mordaz en la punta de la lengua –explicó Tatiana –Es un niño mimado acostumbrado a decir lo que quiere en el momento que desea sin medir las consecuencias.

-Es odioso–contestó Rei.

-No, no lo es realmente y eso lo sabrás cuando lo conozcas mejor. Bueno querido, ya me tengo que retirar. Hablamos después.

Tatiana le beso la mejilla y se marchó.

Aquella noche ponían una serie de ciencia ficción en la televisión. Rei se desparramo a verla en unos cojines, descalzo y con un plato de tostadas. Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Cuando vió quien era casi le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Otra vez no –dijo Kai resuelto, apresurándose a colarse en el vestíbulo.

-¿Otra vez?

-Anoche me cerraste la puerta en las narices –le recordó –Y eso no me gusta.

-Esta mañana –lo corrigió Rei –Y todavía no he cambiado de opinión.

-Pero yo sí –contestó Kai empujándolo para que entrara –Anoche no debí marcharme.

-Creo recordar que fui yo quien se marchó –respondió el neko sin moverse, recordando lo cerca que había estado de acceder.

Kai lo miró a los ojos leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Sólo porque yo te deje.

-Otro macho sin reeducar que añadir a mi colección –dijo al fin Rei. Kai elevó una ceja. Rei elevó la voz –No eres una experiencia nueva para mí, ¿sabes?

-¿No? –preguntó Kai con un destello en los ojos.

Entonces se lanzó sobre él. Rei sintió que sus pies se levantaban del suelo mientras Kai lo agarraba contra su pecho. Y perdió el control. Para su eterna vergüenza gritó de pánico agarrándose a las solapas de su chaqueta mientras Kai corría hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué carajos estas haciendo?

Kai frunció el ceño y lo miro.

-Cosas típicas de machos sin reeducar.

-¡Estas jodidamente loco! –exclamó Rei con convicción.

Sin embargo no movió un músculo hasta que Kai terminó de subir todas las escaleras. Luego, al llegar, trató de soltarse. Aquello no había sido cortes, pero sí efectivo. Rei cayó sobre una rodilla. Kai le ofreció la mano para levantarse. Rei lo ignoró y se puso en pie.

Entonces Kai vaciló al escuchar el ruido de la televisión.

-¿No estas solo?

Rei estuvo a punto de mentir, pero inmediatamente comprendió que él entraría sin dudarlo en el salón, así que contestó con amargura:

-De ahora en adelante celebrare una fiesta todas las noches.

-Entonces será mejor que terminemos nuestros asuntos cuanto antes –contestó Kai con un brillo en la mirada.

-¿Qué asuntos?

Kai pasó por delante de él para dirigirse al salón sin ni siquiera responder. Apagó la televisión y miró la mesita con el plato de las tostadas y la taza de chocolate. Su rostro esbozo una expresión curiosa.

-¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que pudieras ser adicto a la comida para enfermos.

-¡Comida para enfermos! –exploto Rei -¡Y lo dice un hombre que ha sido criado por una niñera!

-¿Qué? –pregunto Kai sorprendido.

-¡Bah, olvídalo! –exclamo el Neko, recogiendo la taza y el plato y llevándolos a la cocina.

-Explícate –ordenó Kai siguiendolo.

-He dicho que lo olvides, Conde Hiwatari –dijo dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

Kai permaneció inmóvil.

-Neko, eres todo lo contrario a un snob, pero sin reeducar.

Rei se dio la vuelta, molesto consigo mismo.

-Dime de que asunto estabas hablando y vete –contesto escueto.

Kai se apoyó en el marco de la puerta bloqueándole el paso.

-¿Es que de verdad no sientes curiosidad?

-Estoy loco por saberlo, así que dime, ¿qué quieres?

Kai sonrió lentamente, como un tigre que estuviera desperezándose.

-Me refiero a si no sientes curiosidad por lo que podría haber pasado anoche si hubiéramos estado juntos.

El aire se tornó cargado por lo que aquella frase sugería. Kai no había dicho nada abiertamente, pero el sentido de sus palabras era inconfundible. Y Rei habría podido sentirlo como si hubiera sucedido de haber cerrado los ojos: el cálido aliento de Kai sobre su piel, sus cuerpos enredados, cayendo...

Lo empujó y atravesó la puerta. Tenía que poner distancia entre los dos para evitar que Kai se diera cuenta de cuánto le afectaban sus palabras. Se acercó a la ventana y se escudó tras un sillón.

-Siempre te funciona, ¿verdad? –pregunto amable el Neko.

-¿Perdón, como dices?

-Has utilizado todos los trucos. Ojos sexy, voz ronca, todo tipo de insinuaciones –explico Rei -¿Crees que merece la pena?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, supongo que en este caso me refiero a mi.

Kai no lo negó. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes, y luego dijo, molestó:

-Eres muy franco.

-Soy así. Al pan, pan y al vino, vino, siempre he sido así.

Kai se quedó mirándolo como si él fuera un tipo de animal nuevo al que no hubiera visto jamas.

-No es muy romántico –dijo al fin.

-¿Y que hay de romántico en el hecho de decirme que me he perdido una buena fiesta por no haberme querido acostar contigo?

Increíblemente Kai se ruborizo.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-No, ¿pero no era eso lo que se suponía que tenía que pensar yo? –exigió saber Rei.

-Muy franco.

-Mi madre siempre me aconsejó que dijera la verdad y avergonzara al diablo.

Kai se sentía molesto y divertido al mismo tiempo.

-Y eso, supongo, significa que yo soy el diablo.

Rei se encogió de hombros.

Kai había tenido un par de días muy instructivos. No había tenido tiempo de encontrarse con Lee quien según los rumores, era el amante rechazado, pero todo el resto de la gente decía exactamente lo mismo sobre Rei Kon: que era directo y ambicioso, y que no permitía que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Unos decían que era impetuoso y temperamental, y otros que era más frío que el hielo, según a quien se le preguntara.

-Sería mucho más sensible por tu parte que trataras de conciliarte conmigo –dijo un irritado Kai.

-¿Conciliarme? ¿Es esa una forma elegante de decirme que debería acostarme contigo?

-¿Tienes que ser tan estúpido?

Rei se relajó. Era más fácil afrontar la ira que el atractivo sexual. Sonrió.

-¿No te gusta la verdad, Conde Hiwatari?

-Lo que no me gusta es que me acusen de chantajear a un chico para llevármelo a la cama.

-Lo comprendo –asintió Rei –Pues a mi no me gusta que traten de manipularme.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Era la lucha de una voluntad contra la otra. Hubo un silencio cargado. Kai suspiró.

-¿Por qué estamos peleando, Rei? –dijo al fin con calma.

-Has sido tu quien ha forzado la puerta de mi casa, así que dímelo tú.

-Vamos, Rei, esto no tiene porque ser así.

-Tú has dejado muy claro cómo quieres que sean las cosas, pero yo no estoy interesado.

Los ojos rubí de Kai brillaron echando chispas.

-Quieres decir que eras más feliz fingiendo que no te interesa lo que podría haber entre tú y yo –Rei echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto que parecía expresar que había dado en el clavo, pero Kai no lo notó –Y además quieres que yo lo finja también.

-Eso es una locura.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Kai sentándose sobre el brazo del sillón y reclinándose sobre el respaldo.

Aquel gesto, en el sillón de su tía, le hizo sentir a Rei que era un intruso. Kai observo con calma.

-¿Sabes a que me dedico?

-Creía que eras un Tarzán moderno –contestó Rei con voz monótona.

-Estudio el comportamiento animal –sonrió el peliazul –el lenguaje del cuerpo –Rei dio un brinco y se soltó rápidamente los brazos, antes cruzados sobre el pecho. La sonrisa de Kai se amplió –Demasiado tarde, Neko.

Eso mismo era lo que Rei había pensado.

-Yo no soy un animal.

Kai rió a carcajadas.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que me dice tu cuerpo?

-No.

-Que eres un chico dominante –continuó Kai ignorándolo –Que no confías en la gente, ni dependes de otros miembros del grupo. Te muestras agresivo con facilidad. Y en cuanto al sexo... –Rei contuvo el aliento. Kai sonrió y continuó –en general no te interesa. Me explico... por ejemplo, durante la cena de premios, o mejor aun, en ese ruidoso club homo que tanto te gusta. En ambos sitios hubo unos hombres que te dedicaron gestos corteses, unos de un modo más sutil que otros. De hecho en el club hubo dos que estuvieron todo el tiempo a tu alrededor. Tú, sin embargo, no te diste cuenta. Ni la más mínima respuesta.

-Te lo he dicho... –comenzó Rei a decir triunfante.

-Pero sí que me viste a mí –añadió Kai en voz baja. Rei sintió como si se hubiera tropezado contra un muro. Era cierto, pensó. No sabía que decir –Y ésa es la razón por la que no voy a ayudarte ni a fingir. No te engañes, no es bueno para ti –añadió con una amabilidad insoportable.

-Bueno, muchas gracias –contestó Rei enfadado y tembloroso.

-Siempre es mejor ser honestos. Es probable que ahora no estés muy contento conmigo, pero...

-¡No! –exclamo Rei.

-Pero al final me lo agradecerás.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –contestó seco –Si es que alguna vez vuelvo a pensar en ti, claro.

-Te muestras agresivo con facilidad, Neko.

-Es un diagnostico muy interesante, basado en una enorme cantidad de pruebas, además.

-Soy un observador muy entrenado.

-Bueno, pues yo no quiero que me observes –replico Rei –De hecho ni siquiera quiero que estés aquí, así que por favor, ¿quieres marcharte?

Kai no se movió.

-Primero tengo que discutir contigo unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Los términos de tu acuerdo con Tatiana –Rei lo miró absorto -¿A que acuerdo has llegado con ella?

-Eso es asunto de Tatiana –contestó Rei escueto, comenzando a impacientarse –Además, habla con ella.

-Ya lo he intentado –admitió Kai.

-Pues vuelve a intentarlo, no cuentes conmigo.

-Lo único que quiero es...

-Si Tatiana te ha dicho que no te metas es sus asuntos yo estoy de acuerdo con ella –continuó Rei enérgico -¡Y ahora vete!

-Tengo derecho a proteger a mi familia –contestó Kai tan enfadado como Rei.

-Pues hazlo, pero no esperes que yo espíe a Tatiana. No soy una víbora.

-No, pero eres una buena pieza, inteligente y con estilo para la lucha.

Las bromas y las sonrisas desaparecieron. De pronto Kai se mostraba gélido y lleno de ira. Aquello asombró a Rei, aunque también se congratulo por no haber cedido y confiado en Kai cuando sonreía. Era exactamente igual a Brooklyn, pensó.

-¿No dijo alguien algo sobre la conciliación?

-Te he visto en tu propio terreno, no lo olvides. Sé que no eres una víctima –alegó Kai que, llevado por su instinto, puso las manos sobre los hombros de Rei.

Lo sujetó a distancia durante una décima de segundo, mirándolo a los ojos, y vio que un destello salvaje los cruzaba. Entonces Rei se apartó a toda prisa, como si aquel contacto lo hubiera quemado. Kai casi perdió el equilibrio, perplejo. Y la alfombra arrugada completó la escena. Rei no trató de evitar que Kai cayera.

-¡No! –grito Rei respirando fuerte -¡No soy una víctima!

Kai se quedó sentado sobre la alfombra y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿A que ha venido eso? ¿Es que creías que iba a hacerte daño? –preguntó levantando la vista molesto. Y fue entonces cuando vio la expresión de sus ojos y toda su irritación se desvaneció -¡Sí, lo creías! –afirmó sorprendido.

-Si yo fuera el tipo de chico que tú crees inmediatamente iría en busca de Tatiana y se lo contaría.

-¿Y? –preguntó Kai después de una pausa.

-Que no lo voy hacer. Y no porque me des miedo, sino porque ella me cae bien y se que te quiere. No deseo ser yo quien la desilusione acerca de ti, así que márchate. ¡Y NO VUELVAS!

Hubo un largo, muy largo silencio. Rei pudo escuchar su propia respiración. Sonaba como si acabara de subir una montaña. Y luego, sin decir palabra, Kai se levantó y se marchó.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Kai se encontró con Lee en un bar de la ciudad.

-Rei no viene por aquí, dice que no le gusta –comentó Lee

–Así que no vendrá a interrumpirnos como por casualidad –observó Kai tomando una botella de champán y sirviéndole a Lee –Y bien, ¿qué me puedes contar de él?

Lee no necesitó que le repitieran la pregunta. Seguía resentido con Rei, comprendió Kai. En sólo diez minutos le dijo que era un chiquillo duro, frívolo y que utilizaba a las personas a su conveniencia.

-Es ambicioso –concluyó con sencillez.

Aquello era exactamente lo que pensaba Kai, y sin embargo se vio a sí mismo protestando por aquella descripción y defendiéndolo.

-Pero no hay nada de malo en el hecho de tratar de mejorar la calidad de vida.

-¿Mejorar? No es difícil para Rei, que proviene de lo peor, ¿lo sabías? Cuando conocí a Rei Kon era un mocoso pobretón venido del pueblo mas humilde de China y lo único que sabia y podía comer era arroz. Ahora come mejor que el emperador y bebe champán, pero ¿crees que esta satisfecho?

-Quizás solo quiera probar cosas nuevas.

-Claro. Hombres nuevos, ascensos nuevos. Con cada uno de ellos se deshace de todos sus amigos. Así es como dicen que empezó.

-¿Acostándose con su jefe? –inquirió Kai mientras todas las células de su cuerpo rechazaban la idea.

-Eso es lo que dicen –se encogió Lee de hombros –Yo entonces no estaba en la ciudad, y no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que todos nuestros compañeros de apartamento pensaban lo mismo, que en cuanto ascendiera nos abandonaría.

Kai hizo una mueca. Todo aquello sonaba terriblemente plausible, pensó. Sólo que...

-Pero Rei parece tan honesto –dijo Kai en voz alta, casi para sí mismo.

-¿Tú también? –rió Lee. Kai lo miró desconcertado –A todos no caza así, compañero. Miramos esos hermosos ojos dorados y nos creemos que hay algo especial en él, que somos los únicos que lo vemos –Kai miró a otro lado. Todo aquel dolor no era reflejo sino de su rencor, pensó –Pues no eres el único. Bienvenido al club.

-Yo no estoy en ese club –respondió Kai entre dientes.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Rei no solía ir a casa de su madre más de dos veces al mes, pero Mariah lo preocupaba. Por eso el viernes, nada más salir del trabajo, tomó un avión. Su madre lo saludo aliviada.

-Lleva tres días sin asistir a clase –explico desesperada –No creo que haya comido nada. Háblale tú.

Mariah estaba en su habitación, sentada en el suelo, a la luz de unas velas.

-Mamá ha vuelto a llamar a la caballería –comentó levantando la vista al ver entrar a Rei –Piensa que he vuelto a recaer ¿verdad? No deja de hacerme sopa, no lo soporto más –añadió con una calma desesperada –Sé que tengo que comer, pero cuando mamá se pone así sólo quiero dormir –Rei puso un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana, que continuó –Rei, tengo miedo.

-Esto no puede seguir así, tiene que haber una solución. Y yo la encontrare –prometió Rei en voz baja.

El lunes, de regreso a su oficina, Rei pasó todas sus horas libres al teléfono, pero fue inútil. Mariah había probado demasiados tratamientos. Estaba en ello cuando Marixa, la secretaria de Yamato, pasó a su lado ofreciendo café.

-Se te ha dañado la chaqueta –murmuro señalándole un agujero.

Rei recogió la chaqueta y examino el agujero. Marixa tenía razón, y lo peor de todo era que no parecía tener arreglo. Estaba completamente rasgada.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Hasta el destino está empeñado en que me compre ropa nueva!

Así pues el sábado por la mañana Rei caminó por entre la multitud a lo largo del famoso Barrio Chino lleno de puestos donde se exponían cosas a precios reducidos. Las casetas estaban tan pegadas las unas a las otras que el aire resultaba sofocante. La gente se paraba para examinar la mercancía y a regatear dejando escaso espacio para el paso.

Suspiró y volvió sobre sus pasos. Sin embargo a aquella hora avanzada de la mañana los turistas ocupaban toda la calle. Cuanto más se acercaba a las casetas llenas de ropa para la venta más densa se hacía la multitud. Rei se vio empujado de un lado a otro. Casi todos los que lo rodeaban eran más altos, y al mirar hacia arriba tuvo la sensación de que naufragaba entre olas de gente.

Y entonces dio un traspiés.

El hombre alto que le había estado haciendo sombra a una discreta distancia comenzó a correr hacia él, empujando a los transeúntes para que se apartaran de su camino. Rei consiguió casi recuperar el equilibrio, pero una mujer que hablaba por un teléfono móvil se abalanzó sobre él distraída. Gritó, pero nadie lo oyó, y se enroscó como un ovillo en previsión de la caída.

Kai se arrodilló a su lado. Se inclinó sobre él. Rei abrió los ojos.

-¡Tú!

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No... no lo creo –contestó sacudiendo la cabeza tembloroso.

Sin embargo cuando quiso levantarse la cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que apoyarse en lo que más cerca tenía, que resultó ser Kai. No lo pensó dos veces. El peliazul lo sujetó casi con ternura, empujando con los hombros para hacerse espacio. Agarrado a él, Rei se vio guiado por entre la gente.

-Gracias –dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Estas seguro de que estas bien, Neko? Estas muy pálido.

-Estoy bien –contestó Rei tambaleándose.

-Iremos a mi casa, está más cerca.

Rei se agarró la cabeza con la mano. Estaba mareado. Apenas oía lo que él decía. Para cuando llegaron al edificio en el que había alquilado el apartamento casi lo llevaba en brazos. El sol, la multitud y la ansiedad de los últimos días se cobraban su factura. Rei se inclinó sobre Kai sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

Kai no lo soltó ni un momento. Ni en la puerta, ni en el ascensor, ni mientras buscaba la llave: durante todo ese tiempo Rei sintió que sus brazos lo rodeaban. Era como una roca. Y una vez que entraron en el apartamento, Kai lo tomó en brazos y lo dejó en el sofá. Le dio un vaso de agua y se puso de cuclillas a su lado en el sofá. Rei abrió los ojos. Por primera vez desde que se conocían lo miraba sin suspicacias. Apenas podía creerlo.

-Gracias –dijo tomando el vaso y dando un sorbo.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Estaba muy cerca. Si se aproximaba medio metro más podría reclinarse sobre su pecho. Y entonces Kai pondría el brazo a su alrededor. Lo deseaba tanto que casi sentía dolor.

Basta, se dijo Rei. No podía permitirse el lujo de confiar en ningún hombre. Y menos en él, reflexionó bebiéndose el agua de prisa. Kai frunció el ceño.

-¿Es que no recuerdas que te ocurrió? ¿Crees que es posible que te hayas dado un golpe en la cabeza?

-No, me tropecé, eso es todo. Pero no me he hecho daño.

-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro, pareces un fantasma.

-Ha sido por esa multitud –admitió Rei al fin –Sentía que me hundía, ya sé que es una estupidez.

-No es una estupidez –contestó Kai rozándole una mejilla –No eres tan fuerte, ¿verdad?

Rei le devolvió el vaso y bajó las piernas del sofá, alejándose un poco de él.

-Ya estoy mejor.

-Pues no lo parece –contestó Kai con franqueza –Siéntate un momento al menos, hasta que recuperes el aliento –Rei se alegro del ofrecimiento. Quizás fuera por la proximidad de Kai, pero sentía que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza -¿Qué estabas haciendo en aquel lugar?

-Estaba buscando ropa económica –contestó Rei sin pensarlo.

-¿Ropa económica, tú?

-Pues si, yo compro ropa barata, no tengo otra alternativa –contestó Rei de manera hostil.

-Pero si tus ingresos deben ser cuantiosos –señalo Kai –Tú puedes pagarte la ropa de una boutique de París.

-No sabes nada de mí.

-Sé lo que ganan los agentes de bolsa –afirmo Kai rotundo –Cuanto más éxito más gratificaciones, ¿no es así? Y esta semana yo mismo te he dado el premio al mejor, así que me cuesta creer que no tengas dinero para comprar ropa en un lugar decente –Rei se ruborizo –A menos, claro esta, que estés gastando una fortuna en otra cosa –continuo Kai -¿Es que tienes un problema de drogas?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –grito Rei levantándose del sofá.

-Y entonces, ¿a dónde va a parar ese dinero?

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver contigo?

-Tatiana confía en ti, y yo tengo que asegurarme de que esa confianza no va a ser defraudada.

-¡Oh!

Estaban de nuevo en el principio, pensó Rei. Debía de estar peor de lo que creía, porque pronto no podía seguir soportándolo. Cedió y le dijo la verdad.

-Tengo que mantener a mi madre y a mi hermana –confesó con calma –No gastan demasiado, pero mi trabajo es para gente joven, y no sé durante cuanto tiempo podré seguir ganando tanto dinero. Por eso estoy comprando una casa para ellas con una hipoteca a corto plazo. Ahí es a donde va el dinero.

Rei se hundió en el sofá como si acabara de correr los cien metros. Se sentía como si hubiera fracasado. Kai permaneció en silencio, y después, para su sorpresa, dijo con calma:

-Parece como si no tuvieras demasiado interés en ser agente de bolsa. ¿Es que no te gusta?

Rei vaciló, pero al fin comprendió que le resultaría inevitable contarle la verdad aquella mañana.

-Sé que soy bueno, y me gusta hacer las cosas que hago bien. Y, por supuesto, pago mis facturas y también... –su voz se quebró.

Kai espero, pero Rei no continuo.

-Eres un joven lleno de secretos, Rei Kon.

De pronto, involuntariamente, Rei imaginó como se sentiría si Kai conociera todos sus secretos. No dudaría en usarlos en su contra, pensó.

-No confías mucho en la gente, ¿verdad Neko?

-Tú tampoco –replicó Rei.

-Touche –contestó Kai tras una pausa –Escucha, haremos un trato.

-¿Qué clase de trato? –pregunto Rei suspicaz.

-No me mires así, no voy a pedirte que me vendas tu alma, ni tu cuerpo.

-Pues sería un buen cambio –comentó Rei sin avergonzarse.

-No, no lo sería. Los cuerpos son un regalo, no objeto de compra-venta –afirmó Kai tocado su mejilla con ternura –Y yo vivo de la esperanza –antes de que Rei pudiera reaccionar con el más mínimo gesto Kai continuo –Por el momento sólo estoy interesado en Tatiana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, ¿y? –pregunto Rei bajando los ojos.

-Yo no tratare de evitar que Tatiana te alquile el apartamento. No voy a interferir, y a cambio...

-¿Si?

Kai vacilo, pero finalmente se explicó:

-A cambio iré a verte de vez en cuando.

-Pero si acabas de decir...

-No, no en relación a nosotros, sino en relación a Tatiana. No está rejuveneciendo precisamente, y no tiene a nadie en Japón. Tú, por otro lado, vas a estar cerca de ella.

Rei se quedó mirándolo perplejo.

-¿Quieres que la espíe?

-Digamos mejor que quiero que le eches un ojo de vez en cuando.

-Pero... si tú no confías en mi.

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti podrían describirse mejor diciendo que son complejos –contestó Kai con tacto.

-Pero entonces...

-Bueno, si voy a verte también puedo vigilarte a ti ¿comprendes?

Hubo un largo y complicado silencio.

-Creo que este es otro de tus enrevesados planes –dijo Rei al fin.

-Eso es lo que crees tú. ¿Trato hecho?

No había ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero de pronto a Rei se le ocurrió pensar que al fin y al cabo no tenía nada de arriesgado.

-Trato hecho.

-Bien –contestó Kai poniéndose de pie y adoptando otro tono de voz –Entonces ahora podemos volver a comenzar –añadió ofreciéndole una mano. Rei lo miró confuso, pero él se la estrechó con vigor –Kai Hiwatari. ¿Qué tal esta usted?

-Más juegos –comento Rei con disgusto, retirando la mano.

-¿Y que tiene de malo los juegos? ¿Es que no juegas nunca, Rei Kon?

-Contigo no.

-Bueno, me tomaré eso como un halago.

-Tómalo como quieras –dijo poniéndose en pie y buscando su pequeña maleta.

Kai no lo ayudo. En lugar de ello se apoyó contra una repisa repleta de libros y lo observo con interés.

-¿Sabes?, no eres del todo lo que pareces –Rei no respondió. Levantó una pila de libros que había sobre una mesa y comprobó que no estaba la maleta –Por ejemplo con tu jefe. Está convencido de que eres un alocado.

-¿Mi jefe? –pregunto Rei deteniendo la búsqueda de repente.

-Sí, no recuerdo su nombre. Y además piensa que tu cabello es demasiado largo. Me estaba preguntando si sabrá algo sobre tu tatuaje.

-Vale, ¿dónde esta mi maleta?

-¿No quieres saber donde he conocido a tu jefe?

-Es evidente que me has estado espiando –dijo Rei con paciencia, como si aquello no le importara, lo cual era imposible porque se sentía hervir en su interior –Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien.

-Sí, ha sido muy instructivo. En especial me ha gustado esa silla giratoria enorme que llevas de un lado a otro por la oficina. ¿Es el privilegio de un jefe, o es que la necesitas para mirar por encima de las pantallas de los computadores?

Rei se quedo helado. De pronto comprendió que Kai había estado en el banco. Había ido a su oficina y lo había estado observando sin que se diera cuenta. No habría podido sentirse más vigilado ni aunque lo hubiera filmado con vídeo en la bañera.

-Te tomas demasiado en serio eso de espiar –comentó al fin, cuando recupero la voz.

-Fuiste tú quien me dio la tarjeta, ¿recuerdas? Fui a comprobar quien eras. Tu jefe me invitó, y como ya te he dicho fue muy instructivo.

-Me alegro –mintió Rei –Y ahora, por favor, ¿quieres darme mi maleta? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta mañana.

Kai no se movió.

-Mi maleta –exigió Rei con voz airada.

-Tu jefe se equivoca, ¿verdad? –preguntó despacio el peliazul.

-Mi maleta.

-Tú no eres uno de esos chicos alocados, por mucho que lo finjas por razones que sólo tú conoces. Eres un profesional y eso es lo más importante para ti.

-Bueno, eso es mejor que ir por ahí espiando a la gente. Tú, evidentemente, no tienes ninguna ocupación –Kai se sorprendió. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Rei utilizaría sus mismos argumentos contra él, simplemente dándoles la vuelta. No tenía preparada ninguna defensa -¿Para que molestarse con eso de explorar? –continuo Rei con desprecio –No es mas que el hobby del niño rico que busca un lugar cálido en el que pasar el invierno.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que soy rico? –pregunto Kai con el ceño fruncido. Rei se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca de fastidio -¿Has estado preguntando por ahí?

-¿Y porque no iba hacerlo? ¿Es que eres tú el único que puede espiar a los demás?

-Pero yo no he preguntado nada acerca de tu dinero.

-Sí, lo has hecho, has preguntado eso y muchas otras cosas más –sonrió burlón –Pero yo no hago tanto ruido como tú, y además no me importa cuantas parejas hayas tenido.

Rei continuó buscando la maleta. Debía de habérsele caído cuando Kai lo tomo en brazos. Al fin la encontró escondida debajo del sofá. La recogió y dio un grito de victoria.

-Bien, ahora me voy. Mantendré mi parte del trato porque me cae bien Tatiana, pero eso es todo. Nada de espiar. Ni de charlas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –accedió Kai airado.

Aquel fin de semana fue bastante insatisfactorio para Rei. Limpió el apartamento, leyó los pronósticos de la bolsa y trato de relajarse. Pero todo fue inútil. Cada vez que levantaba la cabeza o que cerraba un armario veía el rostro de Kai Hiwatari en su imaginación.

-Esto me ocurre porque ese hombre me pone enfermo –se decía mirándose al espejo.

Pero no era cierto, y él lo sabía. Muchos hombres lo ponían enfermo, pero nunca los había visto insistentemente al cerrar los ojos. Ni siquiera Brooklyn, a pesar de haber creído que nunca lo perdonaría.

Con Kai, en cambio, era diferente. Se le había metido en la sangre, con su arrogancia y sus burlas y aquella forma de prestarle atención que le resultaba tan seductora. Tenía una forma de escuchar que lo hacía sentir como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-No es mas que puro marketing –penso Rei en voz alta.

Brooklyn le había dicho en una ocasión que era magnifico en cuestión de marketing, que tenía talento. Incluso lo había llamado "Rei mi pequeño Lince". Y sin embargo cuando se lo llevo a la cama no había sido sino su cordero, recordó cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca. En aquel entonces tenía dieciocho años y estaba enamorado, reflexiono. Eso, sin embargo, no era excusa para haberse comportado de un modo tan estúpido. Cuando le ofrecieron a Brooklyn aquel empleo en Nueva York, Rei comprendió por fin lo que Brooklyn pensaba de él:

-Oh, vamos, Rei, no me hagas escenitas ridículas, no te quedan bien a ti. Tú sabias que esto era sólo una diversión –había dicho Brooklyn con aquella enorme y falsa sonrisa que después había llegado a odiar –Sabías que no era una relación formal, solo nos acostaríamos y gozaríamos mutuamente y ya. Creeme que no estoy para noviazgos ni matrimonios, soy muy joven para eso.

-¿Y entonces por que has estado perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?

-Eres divertido y ardiente Rei.

-Comprendo. Basura, pero divertido y ardiente.

-Y duro, además –añadió Brooklyn a modo de halago.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Kai llamo por teléfono a su abuelo.

-Abuelo sigo aquí, en Tokyo –explico escueto.

-¿Y la expedición a la que querías asistir?

-Bueno, hay cierto misterio en torno al jovencito que vive en el apartamento de Tatiana, y no quiero marcharme hasta que no lo resuelva.

-Ah, pero ayer dijiste que el abogado de Tatiana estaba satisfecho con el contrato de alquiler.

-Rei es demasiado inteligente como para hacer algo ilegal.

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego Voltaire dijo:

-Kai, ¿estas seguro de que no estás llevando esto demasiado lejos? En realidad es asunto de Tatiana, es su casa.

-Yo siempre termino lo que empiezo.

-¿Y no estarás solo tratando de demostrar que tienes razón?

-¿Razón? ¿En que Voltaire?

-En que todas las personas responden a tus deseos.

Por un momento Kai se quedó sin habla, pero luego respondió:

-Yo no apostaría por ningún hombre que se empeñara en conquistar a Rei Kon.

-¿No? –preguntó Voltaire contento de repente –parece un chico interesante. Quizás Tatiana lo traiga a visitarnos, a tu abuela le encantaría conocerlo.

-Ni se te ocurra –advirtió Kai –Es mi chico, es mi problema. No se metan en esto.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

N.A: No tengo muxo que decir... toi algo deprimida... en fin, quiero agradecerles de todito corazon a: **Ashayan Anik, the life is a dream, NeKoT, Xin the goddess of the death, chi neko, Akire777 **por sus lidos reviews. Lamentablemente no me es posible contestarles a una por una por aquel rumor que me ha llegado (al que conteste rr le borraran el fic) pero quiero que sepan que leo absolutamente todo lo que me escriben y tengo en cuenta sus peticiones. UN BESOTE.


	6. gatito 5

**MAYOI NEKO**

.-.

**CAPITULO 5**

.-.

El sol salió con el resplandor del comienzo del verano. El jardín, desde la ventana de la casa de Rei, parecía un tapiz verde. Aquel calor casi lo hizo desistir de la apremiante tarea de revisar su guardarropa. Pero Rei se mostró firme.

La situación era desesperada. Kai Hiwatari tenía razón, pensó. Era un descuidado. Se puso un pantalón corto y una camisa sin mangas y salió al jardín con una taza de café. Entonces salió Tatiana.

-Wow, que sexy te ves vestido así Rei –luego de mirarlo fijamente le pregunto –Pareces preocupado. ¿Qué ocurre?

Rei le explicó la situación con detalle.

-Ah, yo también he estado pensando en eso. ¿Has ido alguna vez a tiendas de caridad?

-Esperaba estar por encima de eso, mi madre lo compraba todo en esas tiendas cuando éramos niños.

-Bueno, hay muchas clases de tiendas de caridad –comentó Tatiana con voz experta –Hay que ir a una de un barrio elegante, a donde lleve la ropa la gente rica que se la ha puesto sólo una o dos veces. Allí puedes encontrar cosas realmente bonitas y elegantes.

-¿Y donde encuentro yo esas tiendas?

-Bueno, se de una en Tokyo Central –sonrió Tatiana.

-¿Venden allí ropa china del estilo que yo uso?

-No exactamente. Vamos Rei, por un tiempo deja de usarla y mejor cómprate algo mas de moda. Ya sabes, ese tipo de ropa sexy y moderna que usan ahora los jovencitos guapos como tu.

-No se –pero al ver la mirada suplicante de Tatiana se decidió ¿por qué no? –Esta bien, pero lo haré solo si me acompañas y actúas como mi asesora de imagen.

-¡Trato hecho! Será muy divertido. Espera voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.

-Lo que usted diga, madame.

Al final resultó que Rei se divirtió.

Tatiana le aconsejó sobre unas cuantas prendas, pero cuando encontraron una camisa negra demasiado ceñida y un jean algo descaderado, Rei se puso terco. Le resultaba demasiado llamativo.

-Pero mírame –dijo dándose la vuelta una y otra vez delante del espejo –Esa camisa revela mucho al igual que el pantalón.

-No te quejes. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso Rei y es tu deber lucirlo, dejar que babeen al ver como esa estupenda camisa se ciñe a tu pecho y abdomen perfectos. Y ese sexy pantalón te resalta tu lindo trasero y tu cadera esbelta.

Suspirando derrotado, Rei cedió y compro el pantalón, la camisa, algunos trajes elegantes y unas cuantas prendas más. Volvieron a casa y colgó todo en el armario sintiéndose satisfecho. Le propuso a Tatiana tomar una taza de té en el jardín, pero ella contestó:

-Ve a darte un largo baño, y luego sube a mi casa y me haces un pequeño desfile. Yo haré la cena.

Eso fue lo que hizo. Pero cuando Rei subió las escaleras vestido con la camisa ceñida y el pantalón descaderado la primera persona que vio fue a Kai. Se paró en seco y sintió que toda su seguridad en sí mismo se desvanecía.

-Ah, perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí, creí que Tatiana estaba sola. Volveré mas tarde.

Kai, que se había puesto de pie sorprendido nada mas verlo, contestó con toda la calma que pudo reunir:

-No, no te vayas.

Kai estaba perplejo. Había visto a Rei medio dormido y sin ducharse, lo había visto alerta y a pleno rendimiento en el trabajo, hostil y lleno de malicia, solo y vulnerable. Pero nunca lo había visto de aquella forma tan terriblemente sensual y sexual a la vez.

-Estas muy guapo –dijo atónito y con cara casi babeante.

-Eh, gracias, supongo. ¿Y Tatiana?

-Esta hablando por teléfono. ¿Y cuando ha tenido lugar esa interesante metamorfosis?

-Esta tarde, alrededor de las tres –contestó Rei –gracias a los consejos de Tatiana. Volveré cuando haya terminado de hablar por teléfono –añadió dándose la vuelta.

-Quieres decir cuando yo me haya ido –interpretó Kai dando un paso adelante –No te vayas por culpa mía Neko, yo sólo pasaba por aquí.

Lo que Kai omitió decir era que Tatiana lo había llamado. No sabía a qué estaba jugando su tía, pero era evidente que Rei tampoco sabía nada.

-No, dile a Tatiana que he estado aquí –dijo Rei marchándose por el jardín.

Tatiana volvió a la habitación y Kai comentó:

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar tía...

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

La nueva y formal imagen de Rei fue aplaudida por todos sus compañeros, que sin embargo no consiguieron que se ruborizara. Rei se concentró en la pantalla de su computador, y sólo al final del día Yamato apareció.

-Justo a tiempo –dijo señalando con un dedo su corbata de seda –Espero que tengas otra de esas y otro traje así de elegante.

-¿Para que?

-Para que lleves a los Nanahara al teatro de ópera y ballet este viernes.

-¿Y por que yo?

-No tengo ni idea –contestó Yamato tan poco complacido como Rei –Son ordenes del Comité de Dirección.

-Pero si yo odio la ópera –comentó Rei recordando historias increíbles acerca del glamour del lugar y de lo fácil que era meter la pata.

-Pues ni modos, ordenes son ordenes Rei. Ah, y necesitaras un acompañante que también vaya muy elegante.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Rei no estaba lo tranquilo que su aspecto sugería.

Aquella misma tarde le había contado su problema a Tatiana, y se había sentado a cenar con ella con el bloc en la mano, dispuesto a tomar nota de sus consejos.

-Bien, necesito un traje de etiqueta, ¿qué opinas del negro con corte italiano que compramos?

-Es perfecto, te veras tremendamente guapo con el corbatin y el fajin blanco ciñendo tu cintura.

-Entonces será ese. ¿Y que crees que deba hacer con mi cabello?

-Recojertelo como siempre, ¿has pensado en trenzártelo? una trenza discreta es suficiente. Pero nada de llevar el pañuelo en la frente, ese lo dejaras en casa.

-Esto parece más difícil que atravesar un campo de minas –comentó Rei dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

-Tranquilo, debes confiar en mi. ¿Y que hay de tu acompañante?

Rei se echó a reír, y no pudo parar.

-No hace falta que me lo busques también –comentó cuando recobró el aliento –Hiro puede alquilar una chaqueta y venir conmigo.

-Es mejor ir con alguien que haya estado allí antes –respondió Tatiana –alguien que sepa como funciona todo, ya sabes. ¿Vas a llevar algo de picnic?

-¿Picnic? –preguntó Rei perdiendo de golpe todas las ganas de reír.

-¿Ves a lo que me refería? Necesitas a un experto –afirmó Tatiana –Déjamelo a mí.

-Pero no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad Tatiana.

-Tranquilo Rei, a mí me divierte organizarlo todo. Primero esta la cesta del picnic; comida, champán y aperitivo para antes de la ópera. Luego, quizá, otra botella de vino para la cena. La mesa de picnic, las sillas plegables, el mantel, las velas...

-¡Para, para! –grito Rei horrorizado -¡Pero sí parece que vas a organizar una campaña militar!

-Ah, y además tenemos que saber si tus invitados van a ir al teatro por su cuenta o no. Si van solos tendrás que mandarles las entradas para que puedan aparcar, y si no tendrás que organizar su transporte –continuo Tatiana sin prestarle atención a la cara pálida de Rei –Supongo que el banco querrá que pongas a su disposición una limosina.

Rei gimió, pero sabía que Tatiana tenía razón. Sin su apoyo aquella velada sería un desastre, reflexionó. Sobre todo porque, de repente y sin a cuento, mandaron a Hiro a Osaka a cerrar unos negocios. Así que a Rei no le quedo mas remedio que dejar que Tatiana se hiciera cargo del acompañante.

-Bueno, ¿y a quien vas a buscar? –pregunto Rei. Pero de pronto comprendió -¡NO!

-Kai asiste a la ópera desde pequeño –argumento Tatiana ocultando una sonrisa –si hay alguien en este mundo que sabe que es lo que hay que hacer, ese es mi Kai.

-¡Pero si desde que nos conocemos lo único que he hecho es tratar de conseguir que no me diga lo que tengo que hacer! –señalo Rei.

-Entonces quizá haya llegado el momento de que lo escuches –contestó Tatiana sin conmoverse.

-Esta bien –accedió –pero que quede bien claro que lo hago únicamente por mi trabajo.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Aquel viernes amaneció despejado y soleado. Rei fue a trabajar y Tatiana prometió ocuparse del coche, de la cesta de picnic y del traje de etiqueta y mandárselo todo a A.B OKANE por la tarde. Cuatro horas mas tarde estaba en los servicios del banco, mirándose al espejo incrédulo.

-¡Wow! –exclamó la secretaria de Yamato, tan perpleja como Rei –Estas tremendamente guapo Rei, si pudiera te saltaria encima y te violaria –le dijo guiñendole un ojo.

El elegante traje negro le quedaba a la perfección resaltándole el dorado de sus ojos y la tersura de su piel. Rei no se reconocía a sí mismo. Nunca en toda su vida había usado algo tan elegante y, tenia que admitirlo, que lo hacia lucir tan bien.

Kai condujo el lujoso coche por las estrechas calles de la ciudad. No estaba de buen humor. Quería volver a ver a Rei, pero sólo cuando decidiera que era prudente, no cuando Tatiana se lo impusiera a ambos. Y menos aún con un público de varios cientos de asistentes a la ópera, reflexionó. Tomó el teléfono móvil y llamó a A.B OKANE.

-Por favor, ¿puede decirle al joven Kon que estaré allí en cinco minutos? Seguramente no podré aparcar, así que si pudiera estar abajo esperándome...

La secretaria de Yamato tomó nota del recado. Rei seguía mirándose al espejo, tratando de convercerse de que no iba diferente de otros días.

-Tu chofer desea que lo esperes abajo, será mejor que te des prisa.

Rei se acomodo la trenza por ultima vez, se aplico de la fina colonia que Tatiana le había regalado y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Tragó saliva y se marchó.

Rei vio a un coche parar delante de la puerta con las luces escondidas. Sólo había una persona dentro, y no llevaba uniforme. Había confiado en que otra persona conduciría, pero según parecía sería Kai quien llevaría el mando.

Los Nanahara irían al teatro por su cuenta, de modo que Kai y él tendrían que compartir la intimidad del trayecto a solas. Y lo que era peor, también tendrían que compartir la vuelta. Estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta y subir a la oficina. Pero entonces Kai salió del coche y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Pareces... distinto –dijo Kai a modo de saludo, no demasiado contento, en apariencia.

-La culpa es de mi asesora de imagen. Tatiana escogió este traje.

-¿Tatiana? Pero si... –de repente se interrumpió.

Rei no se dio cuenta. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente sintiéndose cómodo dentro de los suaves, brillantes y elegantes zapatos italianos negros.

Kai lo miro impaciente.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa Neko, no queremos que tus invitados lleguen antes que nosotros.

Les costó casi una hora salir del terrible embotellamiento que a esa hora se formaba en la calle principal. Rei trató de no distraer a Kai hablando, pero él ruso conducía con pericia. Hubiera preferido ir con cualquier otra persona, reflexiono. Kai lo despreciaba, y hasta ese momento siempre había podido responderle que no le importaba, pero nunca había tenido que fingir lo que no era.

Aquella noche todo en él era una farsa, desde el traje sofisticado hasta su papel como anfitrión. Todo era una mentira, y Kai no tardaría en hacerlo notar.

Cuando por fin entraron en el camino que los llevaría directo al teatro, Kai aumentó la velocidad y miró a su pasajero. Parecía preocupado y no demasiado feliz, pensó.

Estaba diferente aquella noche, y no era sólo la ropa. Aquel traje lo hacía más guapo, alto y sereno de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Pero no eran sólo el traje y los zapatos, era su silencio.

Aquel chico no era el Neko independiente que le había abierto la puerta a un desconocido, que había gritado en plena calle y que lo había desafiado. Aquel era un extraño. Kai se sentía mal, estaba confuso. Ellos no eran extraños, recapacito.

-Siento como si debiera de comportarme con exquisita cortesía contigo esta noche –dijo Kai con voz suave.

Rei hizo una mueca. No era más que un impostor, repetía insistentemente una voz en su mente.

-¿Y por que íbamos a cambiar los hábitos de toda una vida? –respondió tratando de olvidar su malestar.

Entonces Kai se relajó. Aquella respuesta le resultaba familiar, y eso le agradaba. Pero no lo dijo.

-No son los hábitos de toda una vida, sólo lo parece.

-Y entonces ¿por qué no vuelves a Rusia? No tendrías que soportarme más.

-No hasta que no consiga lo que estoy buscando.

-Bien, pues no te esfuerces en mostrarte cortés, no estoy acostumbrado. Me hace sentirme incómodo.

-Eres como un camaleón –comentó Kai divertido –No se me ocurre nada que pudiera hacerte sentirte incómodo en este momento.

-Pero es que tú no me conoces demasiado bien –respondió Rei con desesperada sinceridad.

Kai no se dio cuenta. Se echó a reír con una carcajada sexy y contestó:

-Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, Neko.

El problema era que Kai lo creía sinceramente, pensó Rei.

-Escucha, yo no he estado nunca en el teatro, así que es probable que cometa algún error.

-Sí, ya me lo dijo Tatiana –respondió Kai sin darle importancia –No te preocupes, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Rei lo miro irritado y suspicaz. La expresión de Kai era inocente, y sus ojos color rubí permanecían fijos en la carretera.

-Pues entonces cuéntamelo todo –dijo Rei tras una pausa.

-Bueno, el edificio esta en un valle rodeado por tres montañas. Es muy antiguo y muy bonito, y el jardín es del más puro estilo inglés, pero a gran escala. En origen el edificio de la ópera se construyo en los establos, creo, pero ahora hay un auditorio nuevo con una acústica maravillosa.

-Es un lugar estúpido para poner un teatro –objetó Rei sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Mucho, y es esa la razón por la que la ópera empieza tan pronto.

-Bueno, en las entradas pone que comienza a las seis y media.

-Eso es porque se trata de una ópera de Janácek relativamente corta, si fuera Mozart empezaría a las cinco. En todas las óperas hay un descanso hacia la mitad. Es para cenar, y dura una hora y media. Hay muchos restaurantes, pero lo tradicional es cenar en los jardines con un picnic.

-Pues tendremos que cenar deprisa si queremos comérnoslo todo –comentó Rei pensando en la cantidad de comida que había encargado Tatiana.

-Cuando yo vine por primera vez trajimos sólo una botella de champán y una ensalada, ahora todo se ha complicado. Y es mas caro.

-Lo sé, el banco compra entradas todas las temporadas, pero sólo los directivos asisten con invitados.

-No me sorprende, se ha convertido en algo muy elegante –sonrió Kai de pronto –Sin embargo la música merece la pena. Estarán algunos de los mejores cantantes de ópera del mundo –Rei se puso tenso. No dijo nada, pero Kai comprendió el mensaje a la perfección -¿Es que no te gusta la ópera, Neko?

-Bueno, sólo he ido una vez, pero me volvió loco.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Kai serio.

-Bueno, no paran de cantar y cantar contándote lo que van a hacer en lugar de hacerlo de una vez –contestó Rei con honestidad, mirándolo con ojos desafiantes –La verdad es que soy incapaz de concentrarme en algo que no tenga relación con la vida real.

Kai permaneció serio, sin echarse a reír. Simplemente asintió como si Rei hubiera dicho algo perfectamente razonable.

-Pues la opera de esta noche es como la vida misma. Es sobre una mujer que se casa con un hombre débil y cuya madre le hace la vida imposible.

Llegaron al elegante edificio con tiempo de sobra. Kai recogió la cesta del picnic y caminó junto a Rei por el jardín. Pasaron por delante de un montón de orquídeas salvajes que estaba prohibido pisar y se acercaron al largo y brillante lago.

-Es como un cuadro antiguo, de esos de paisajes –comento Rei encantado –Damas encantadoras con sombreros exquisitos recogiendo manzanas doradas en el paraíso.

-Pues no se debe llevar sombrero en la ópera –contestó Kai –pero se a lo que te refieres –añadió con una sonrisa tan dulce que Rei parpadeó.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta, sonrió él también.

-Aquí –indicó Kai señalando un sauce y dejando la cesta en el suelo –quédate a esperar a tus invitados mientras yo voy por el resto de las cosas.

Para cuando llegaron los Nanahara el mantel y la comida estaban extendidos sobre la hierba, la botella de champán abierta y las sillas plegables dispuestas. Rei miró hacia arriba con ojos soñadores y sonrió a los Nanahara.

-¿No es todo perfecto?

-Desde luego –comento el señor Nanahara ofreciéndole champán y fresas a su esposa –Has sido muy amable en acompañarnos, Rei.

De pronto aquella velada dejó de ser una carga para Rei. Por supuesto hubo aún algunos momentos difíciles, como cuando se dieron cuenta de que no tenían los programas. No obstante Kai se ocupó de ello de inmediato. En pocos segundos volvió al jardín con cuatro programas.

Pero lo peor de todo, sin duda, ocurrió al final del descanso, cuando terminaron de cenar. El sol se había puesto dando paso a una noche fría, y todo a su alrededor eran risas. El señor Nanahara estaba tomando algunas fotos, mientras su esposa hablaba con Kai sobre ópera.

De pronto Rei sintió que alguien lo observaba. Miró para arriba y vio que lejos, al otro lado del jardín, había un hombre junto a un grupo de gente con los ojos fijos sobre él. Rei frunció el ceño. Estaba demasiado lejos como para reconocerlo, pero ese pelo rojo le resultaba familiar...

Cuando aquel hombre comprendió que Rei lo miraba se alejó de su grupo, dejó la copa y se acercó. Y entonces Rei lo reconoció. Toda la piel se le puso en carne de gallina.

-¡Rei! No estaba seguro de que fueras tu, mi sensual tigre salvaje.

Kai interrumpió su conversación con la señora Nanahara y se puso en pie cortés pero con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Hola, Brooklyn –lo saludo Rei helado.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A: **Hola a todas, espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y que este año nuevo sea muy prospero para todas.

Ahora si pasando al fic, decirles que si mis cálculos no me fallan el próximo será el capitulo de todo corazón a: **Alexa Hiwatari, Mel, Ashayan Anik, GadissGrayword, NeKoT, DarKenjiFujisaki, Kaz y aThe life is a dream. **Es su lindo apoyo el que me anima a continuar. Gracias y besos!


	7. gatito 6

**MAYOI NEKO**

.-.

.-.

* * *

**WARNING: **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS LEMON ¡Así que disfrútenlo! XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

.-.

-Hola, Brooklyn -lo saludo Rei helado.

-Eh, tigre, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Brooklyn se inclinó y lo besó sin vacilar. Aún cuando Rei movió la cara, no pudo evitar que el pelirrojo lo besara en los labios. Luego se puso de pie. De inmediato, Brooklyn se puso a su lado pasando un posesivo brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Buenas noches –saludo Kai con cierto tono venenoso en su voz -¿Es usted algún amigo de Rei?

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera contestar algo, Rei dijo:

-Quisiera presentarles a Brooklyn, trabajó para O.B OKANE durante algún tiempo. Brooklyn, éstos son los señores Nanahara y el conde Hiwatari.

Rei se sentía fatal, y Brooklyn no lo ayudó en lo más mínimo. No dijo nada grosero, pero su incredulidad y su sonrisa burlona al presentarle a un conde resultaron suficientemente expresivas. El brazo que estaba en sus hombros, paso a rodear su cintura con naturalidad, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo.

Rei intento apartarse al ver la indescifrable reacción de Kai, pero el brazo de Brooklyn apretaba demasiado su cintura impidiendo cualquier escape.

-Mi tigre y yo no nos vemos desde hace tiempo –comentó el pelirrojo con naturalidad, mirando a Rei de arriba abajo –Has progresado mucho, tigre –con gesto lleno de intimidad le mordió brevemente la punta de la oreja para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

La señora Nanahara observaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa incomoda en el rostro, Kai por su parte mantenía aquel gesto indescifrable en la cara.

-¿Crees que podríamos vernos después de que termine la ópera? Ya sabes, iríamos a tomar algo y luego... pues tu dirías... a lo mejor te guste la idea de que me acompañes a recordar viejos tiempos.

Rei permaneció inmóvil. Tenía la carne de gallina. La mirada de Brooklyn era impúdica, descarada. ¿Cómo podía haber confiado en semejante hombre, se preguntó Rei sintiéndose humillado. No sabía qué decir.

-Lo siento, Brooklyn –la voz de Kai sonaba sutilmente tensa –Pero al terminar la ópera, Rei vendrá conmigo.

-Oh –el pelirrojo puso cara de genuina decepción, pero de inmediato, aquellas bonitas facciones volvieron a iluminarse -¿Qué te parece mañana? –le pregunto a Rei –Sólo dime en donde quieres que te recoja y ya.

Una vez más fue Kai quien salvó la situación. Le ofreció una copa a Brooklyn y cambió de tema de conversación sin desfallecer en ningún momento hasta que un empleado del teatro se acerco a anunciar que la ópera iba a comenzar.

Toda la gente se apresuró a guardar las cosas en las cestas, y Rei consiguió olvidar por un momento a Brooklyn.

-Señora Nanahara, Rei –la voz de Kai sonaba dura, inflexible –adelántense, en unos minutos estaré con ustedes –prometió el ruso. De inmediato, la señora Nanahara se prendió del brazo de su marido y sin dejar de sonreírle con maternal cariño a Rei, entraron al auditorio.

Antes de que Brooklyn fuera a reunirse con el grupo con el que había llegado, Kai lo sostuvo disimuladamente del brazo y solo hasta que no hubo quedado una sola alma en el jardín el ruso se dio la vuelta y estrello su puño en el estomago del pelirrojo.

Jadeando sorprendido, Brooklyn solo se limito a mirarlo sin comprender nada.

-Eso es por Rei –le dijo el ruso mostrándole toda su furia –aun no sé con exactitud que fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos, pero si se que usted le hizo mucho daño, tanto, que Rei se ha vuelto desconfiado y precavido con todo el mundo.

-¡Yo no le hice nada! –aseguro el pelirrojo, recuperando el aliento.

-Usted no es mas que una parodia de hombre, una vil y vulgar parodia de hombre –Kai lo tomo de las solapas de la chaqueta –por la clase de comentarios que hacía y la forma sucia en que miraba a Rei pude deducir a que clase de basura humana pertenece usted –Kai lo sacudió con violencia –¡Jamas vuelva acercarse a él!

-Entiendo –Brooklyn sonrió de manera desagradable –se esta acostando con usted. Mira que alto a apuntado Rei, me sorprende... Rei amante de un conde –el pelirrojo miro a Kai con malicia -¿verdad que es bueno en la cama? ¿Verdad que tiene los mejores movimientos de caderas de este mundo?

-¡Cállese! –nuevamente el puño de Kai se levanto, pero esta vez dio de lleno en el arrogante rostro –Deje de enlodar a Rei con sus sucias palabras. Se lo diré una sola vez Brooklyn: no quiero saber que intenta de alguna manera acercarse a Rei, si lo hace destruiré su carrera ¿entendido?, quiero que sepa que tengo el suficiente poder para arruinar su vida.

-Ya entendí –aseguro el pelirrojo sintiéndose realmente intimidado por aquella mirada color rubí. Brooklyn era cobarde, pero no estúpido y sabía que si provocaba a aquel conde todo por lo que había luchado y sobornado se vendría abajo –no volveré a buscar a Rei nunca mas, y si por casualidad lo encuentro en la calle le juro que fingiré no conocerlo. Ahora... ¿podría soltarme?

De inmediato, Kai lo soltó dándole un empujón. Se acomodo la ropa y se encamino al auditorio dejando a tras a un adolorido Brooklyn sobándose la mandíbula y limpiándose la nariz sangrante.

Ya dentro del auditorio, Kai se movió dentro de la oscuridad tratando de no incomodar a nadie. Distinguió la perfecta silueta de Rei y se dejo caer a su lado, notando que el neko permanecía sobrenaturalmente inmóvil, como si su cuerpo allí sentado no tuviera alma y esta hubiera volado a un lugar muy lejos de ahí.

Rei estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando Kai regreso a su lado. Al llegar al auditorio y sentarse, sólo pudo fingir estar bien y que aquel horrible reencuentro con aquel despreciable pelirrojo no había causado ningún sobresalto en él. Pero aquella falsa tranquilidad no duró mucho. En cuanto las luces del auditorio se apagaron y las tinieblas invadieron el lugar, Rei se quedó a solas con su conciencia. La música era apasionada y siniestra. Rei recordó años de desgracia y de vergüenza. Y mientras la cantante de opera relataba el suicidio de la protagonista de la historia, Rei se echó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Apenas podía respirar, estaba avergonzado. Entonces una cálida mano se enredó entre las suyas. Rei miró para abajo y vio que Kai le ofrecía un pañuelo. Por primera vez noto la presencia del peliazul. Tragó y se enjugó las lágrimas, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Después aquel incidente ni siquiera fue mencionado.

-Tomemos un café –sugirió Kai –Si no vamos al restaurante tendremos que pasar horas parados en el coche hasta que consigamos salir del aparcamiento. Hay demasiados coches.

Kai se encargó de todo. Pidió los cafés y conversó con los Nanahara tan alegremente que éstos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Rei se había quedado mudo. Finalmente consiguió pronunciar una frase de despedida ante los Nanahara y por último los dos fueron a recoger el resto de las cosas del picnic.

-Está muy oscuro –comentó Rei al salir al jardín desde el vestíbulo del auditorio.

Kai sacó entonces una linterna de su bolsillo.

-Solucionado.

-¡Qué eficaz eres, Ken!

-Nunca subestimes a un explorador –bromeó -¡Y ya deja de llamarme Ken!

Atravesaron el jardín. Rei lo guiaba con la linterna. Caminaba despacio y con precaución. Volvieron al coche en silencio. Y aquel silencio continuó hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad. Había estado lloviendo, y los charcos reflejaban las luces de la calle. El paisaje de la ciudad parecía teñido de matices extraños, como de otro mundo.

-Parece como si fuéramos por un túnel –comentó Rei.

Kai lo miró de reojo.

-Eres adicto a la ciencia ficción, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que te parecerá una tontería –contestó el pelinegro a la defensiva.

-¿Y por qué iba a parecerme tal cosa?

-Bueno, tú eres científico, ¿no es cierto?

-Todas las teorías científicas son ficción hasta que alguien da con la prueba que las corrobora –respondió Kai con calma –No puedo permitirme el lujo de despreciar a nadie porque le guste la ciencia ficción. En serio, ellos son los que pagan las expediciones.

-¿Es que tú necesitas subvenciones? Pensé que...

-Pensaste que era rico –lo interrumpió Kai molesto –Creíste que me juntaba con un grupo de camaradas y me iba a la selva en plan aficionado.

-No –respondió Rei, sobresaltándose ante su propia vehemencia.

-Mi trabajo no es un hobby, me gano la vida con él. Bueno, mi familia, supuestamente, es rica. Supuestamente somos millonarios. Pero eso es mi familia, no yo.

-No pretendía...

Kai tomó la nota de su protesta y continuó:

-Pero la mayor parte de los bienes son tierras, cuadros y muebles, así que si no quiero comer muebles tengo que trabajar. Y eso significa hacer trabajo de campo, escribir artículos y dar clases –explicó irritado –Nada que merezca tu burla, y menos cuando estás convencido de que el dinero es lo más importante de este mundo.

-Vale, vale, lo siento. Mis conclusiones han sido apresuradas. No pretendía burlarme de tu trabajo¿de acuerdo? –tras una pausa, Rei añadió –Y no creo que el dinero sea lo más importante de este mundo.

Estaban llegando a un semáforo. Kai frunció el ceño y comentó con calma:

-¿Y entonces cómo es que tienes ese trabajo?

-Ya te lo dije, los que estamos al borde de la supervivencia hablamos sobre el dinero.

Hubo un silencio confuso y complicado, y luego Kai dijo:

-¿Al borde de la supervivencia? ¿Tú?

-Bueno, ahora estoy forrado, pero cuando era pequeño las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Kai esperó a que se explicara, pero Rei no dijo nada más.

-¿Y como eran las cosas cuando eras pequeño? –preguntó Kai al fin.

Quizá fuera porque estaba cansado, o quizá porque tenía la sensación de que viajaban en una cápsula fuera del tiempo y del espacio, pero lo cierto era que Rei sentía que no importaba lo que dijera. Si aquel viaje continuara para siempre él no necesitaría enfrentarse al mañana, reflexionó. Rei le contó entonces lo que jamás le había contado a nadie.

-Cuando yo era pequeño no teníamos nada –explicó entre bostezos –Ni dinero, ni casa. Vivíamos en habitaciones alquiladas cuando mamá conseguía por fin algo de dinero. No teníamos amigos, porque nunca nos quedábamos mucho en ningún sitio, ni fuimos casi a la escuela por la misma razón. Quizá fuera por eso por lo que... –de pronto se interrumpió.

Kai permaneció inmóvil, esperando. Finalmente preguntó:

-¿Por lo que...?

-Quizá sea esa la razón por la que Mariah lo ha pasado tan mal –suspiró Rei.

-¿Quién es Mariah?

-Mi hermana menor. Tuvo anorexia hace unos años. Ahora esta supuestamente bien, dicen que ha pasado lo peor, pero siempre estamos en vilo.

-¿Tiene recaídas? –pregunto Kai asintiendo, como si conociera perfectamente la enfermedad.

-Cada vez que se lleva un disgusto, aunque nunca le da tan fuerte como al principio –suspiró Rei –De hecho a veces me pregunto si no serán todo imaginaciones de mi madre. Pero luego, cuando veo que Mariah sale huyendo de algo que la asusta, parece como si todo empezara de nuevo.

-Tengo un amigo que trabaja con enfermos de anorexia y bulimia. Puede ser muy penoso para la familia –comentó Kai mirándolo serio -¿Y como reaccionó el resto de tu familia a ese problema?

-Te lo he dicho, no tengo más familia. Sólo somos Mariah, mi madre y yo.

-¿Tu padre ha muerto? –pregunto Kai amable.

-No, no lo creo. Se marchó cuando éramos unos niños. Pero sobrevivimos.

-Pero... –Kai estaba perplejo -...¿es que no los apoyó, no les dio dinero, siquiera? ¿Has tratado de ponerte en contacto con él?

-No y si piensas que apareció un hombre salvador y que solucionó todos nuestros problemas te equivocas –comentó Rei divertido ante la idea –Mala suerte –añadió escuchando después sus propias palabras y sacudiendo la cabeza insatisfecho –No me malinterpretes, yo nunca he deseado que un hombre resolviera mi vida. Quizás a mi madre sí le hubiera gustado que alguien nos ayudara cuando éramos pequeños, pero ahora ya no hace falta. Yo puedo mantener a mi familia –Kai estaba perplejo. Rei, tratando de asegurarse de que lo había comprendido, añadió: -Soy una persona independiente, y me gusta serlo.

Entonces lo miró de reojo. Kai frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio?

-Es la única forma de vivir que sabes que no tendrás que responder ante nadie. Por nada –Rei observó las solitarias calles por la ventana. Estaban en la zona más elegante de Tokyo –Árboles y jardines –comentó de pronto –Es fácil reconocer los lugares en los que viven los ricos. Calles anchas, muchos árboles, parques.

-¿Es ésa la razón por la que te mudaste a vivir con Tatiana? ¿Para vivir en una casa de ricos con jardín? –preguntó Kai. Rei no contestó –Lo siento, no debería de haber dicho eso. No encaja con el trato de esta noche¿verdad?

-¿A que trato te refieres?

-Al trato sexual convencional. Tú te pones guapo y yo cuido de ti –explicó Kai con voz ronca.

-Pero...

-Y cuando todo termina nos damos las gracias con cortesía y nos deseamos las buenas noches.

Kai aparcó el coche y apagó las luces. De pronto el interior del vehículo se quedó completamente a oscuras. Él estaba alarmantemente cerca, pensó Rei. Kai estaba demasiado cerca, resultaba demasiado cálido, su respiración demasiado fuerte, pensó pasándose la lengua por los labios, de pronto secos.

-B... buenas noches –dijo entonces.

Aquellas palabras habían sonado terriblemente trémulas, pensó Rei con disgusto. Sobre todo después de haber hablado con tanto orgullo y tanta seguridad sobre su propia independencia.

-Pero quizá no nos despidamos –dijo Kai mirándolo con intensidad.

El silencio estaba cargado. Rei no podía ver con claridad la expresión de Kai. Apenas comprendía lo que pretendía. Pero entonces él se movió y, por casualidad o propósito, rozó su pierna con la mano. Rei hizo un leve ruido estrangulado. Era el mismo tipo de sonido incontrolado que lo había traicionado en el auditorio, reflexionó escuchando como Kai se soltaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Te ayudare a bajar –dijo el peliazul en un susurro.

Igual que en un sueño, Rei dejó que lo ayudara a salir del coche y que lo guiara hasta el bloque de apartamentos donde Kai vivía, agarrándolo firmemente de la cintura tal y como Brooklyn lo había hecho horas atrás. El aire de la noche era fresco, pero Rei ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Sólo sentía el calor de esa mano, ardiendo a través de la tela de la ropa como si fuera fuego.

"Es el destino. Esto era lo que tenía que suceder desde el momento en que nos conocimos", pensó Rei nervioso.

Kai no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando entraron en el apartamento y encendió la tenue luz de una lámpara.

La habitación estaba llena de muebles antiguos, y todo parecía cubierto de libros y papeles. Los cuadros tapaban las paredes. El corazón de Rei se contrajo desesperado. Cuadros, muebles antiguos. Dinero, reflexionó.

-Somos tan diferentes –dijo el neko al fin.

-Dicen los románticos que ese es un buen comienzo.

Rei empezó a temblar, y no quería que Kai se diera cuenta. Se apartó del ruso y se quedó en blanco, mirando hacia una librería.

-Esto no es algo que haga normalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Kai, sonriendo.

-Al sexo con un extraño –contestó el pelinegro con amargura.

-Apenas soy un extraño –observó Kai.

-Tú no escuchas, ¿verdad? Te lo he dicho esta misma noche. No me conoces demasiado bien. En realidad no me conoces en absoluto.

Kai no respondió. O al menos no respondió con palabras. Se acercó al neko. Rei pudo ver su reflejo en el cristal de la puerta de la librería. Inclinó la cabeza y el pelinegro se puso tenso. Pero no lo besó. En lugar de ello movió su mano por la mejilla de Rei, acariciándola, apreciando su suavidad. El cuerpo del neko se excitó de pura lujuria.

-¿Quieres irte a casa?

Era su oportunidad, comprendió. Aquél era el momento de decirle que todo era un error, que había cambiado de opinión. El momento de huir, reflexionó.

-No –dijo en cambio.

Kai puso las manos sobre sus hombros, y Rei no pudo seguir ocultando la intensidad con la que se estremecía su cuerpo. Entonces se preparó para escuchar sus burlas ante aquella reacción tan evidente. Al fin y al cabo Kai había demostrado una vez mas que tenía razón, reflexionó. Sólo que habían llegado mucho, mucho más allá de lo que lo había hecho en el club.

Sin embargo Kai no se burló. En lugar de ello posó la boca sobre su cuello, a un lado de la garganta. Rei sintió su lengua contra la piel y gimió. Y entonces se refugió en sus brazos, muerto de pasión.

Las manos de Kai eran como fuego sobre sus caderas a pesar de interponerse la ropa. El ruso lo atrajo hacia sí y Rei sintió la intensidad de su excitación. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, el neko hizo un leve ruido, un gemido de necesidad que lo asustó. Sin embargo, inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a explorar su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, sus párpados. Aquello era un tormento deliberado, pensó Rei sintiendo un ardor hasta el dolor.

Y no podía seguir soportándolo, pensó. Tomó su cabeza entre las manos y la sujetó con torpeza, preparándose para besarlo. Y entonces Kai le cedió el control que Rei ni siquiera sabía que deseaba. La lengua de Kai probó su boca con pasión.

Rei no podía pensar, no podía respirar, sólo presionarse contra él como ciego. Kai levantó la cabeza y dijo con voz ronca:

-Estaríamos más cómodos en mi dormitorio.

Rei sintió, como en un sueño enfebrecido, que lo levantaba en brazos y lo ponía sobre la cama. Kai le quito la elegante chaqueta y el corbatin, luego se entretuvo desabrochando la fina camisa con hábiles movimientos.

Tenía que haberlo hecho muchas veces antes, pensó Rei quedándose helado por un momento. Kai le sacó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Rei gimió. Pero cuando por fin la boca de Kai probó sus pezones los ojos de Rei se nublaron y desenfocaron. Cada músculo de su cuerpo gozaba anticipando el momento. Sólo podía abrazarse a Kai temblando de necesidad.

Entonces Kai hizo un ruido profundo. ¿De placer, se pregunto Rei.? ¿De triunfo? No lo sabía, quizás se tratara de ambas cosas, recapacitó. ¿De lujuria? De eso no cabía la menor duda. Y era mutua, comprendió.

Kai levantó la cabeza y contempló su cuerpo. El Neko tenía los pezones hinchados y duros. Aquella visión lo obligó a contener el aliento. De pronto comenzó a mover las manos lleno de necesidad, no podía seguir manteniendo su exquisito control.

Rei aun tenía puesto el pantalón y ansioso, Kai comenzó a bajárselo voluptuosamente junto con el boxer negro por las caderas. Y su boca siguió el mismo camino. Sus manos eran tortuosamente lentas, sus labios apasionados. Rei gritó.

Y de pronto estaba desnudo. El aire de la noche erizó su piel expuesta. Temblaba incontrolablemente, pero no de frío. Kai besó su estómago, besó su intimidad y finalmente sus muslos temblorosos. Su respiración era entrecortada.

El dolor que sentía entre las piernas era casi como un alarido. Rei apenas disponía de voluntad para nada excepto para una sola cosa, el objetivo final. Y Kai lo sabía. Posó su boca en la palpitante virilidad y Rei gritó de pura necesidad. Ni siquiera reconocía su propia voz, que sonaba como la de un niño.

Kai hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza. En la oscuridad, él y Rei se miraron el uno al otro. Pequeños temblores recorrían al neko, precursores del gran terremoto final. Rei trató por todos los medios de ignorarlos, mientras Kai le dedicaba una atención concentrada, aterradora. Y tremendamente seductora.

-Esto no es sexo con un extraño –dijo el ruso con voz ronca.

Rei estaba más allá de cualquier fingimiento, más allá de toda vergüenza. Levantó el mentón y contestó:

-Entonces quítate la ropa.

Aquello era un desafío, y los dos lo sabían. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos como si fueran enemigos.

-Pues ayúdame, neko-jin –pidió Kai desafiándolo.

Rei se levantó de las almohadas tratando de alcanzarlo. Una chaqueta voló por entre las sombras mientras Kai comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Rei luchó con el cinturón y luego la cremallera del pantalón, sus dedos frenéticos y poco expertos parecían no poder contra aquel pantalón. La sangre le hervía como nunca antes.

-Por favor –dijo sin aliento –por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

Rei ni siquiera sabía si se lo decía a si mismo, a Kai o al maldito pantalón. Kai, en cambio, no vaciló. Apartó con dulzura los dedos de Rei y se desabrocho el pantalón. Rei volvió a recostarse mientras Kai se deshacía del resto de ropa.

Entonces Kai se inclino sobre él. Lo miraba implacable en la oscuridad.

-¿Extraños tu y yo?

Rei estaba tenso como una cuerda, apenas se atrevía a respirar.

-Kai...

-Por Dios, Rei. Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre –dijo el ruso con voz ronca pero claramente emocionada.

-Hazlo ya... ¡maldita sea!

-Tus deseos son ordenes, neko.

Kai estiro la mano buscando algo sobre la mesita de noche que sirviera como lubricante. Preparo a Rei y entonces agarró aquellas largas y delgadas piernas y las colocó alrededor de su torso. Rei sintió un shock al sentir los músculos del ruso contrayéndose, anticipando el huracán de pasión que lo invadiría en tan solo segundos.

Kai tenía los ojos casi negros, ya que la excitación había dilatado al máximo sus pupilas y besando a Rei empezó a deslizarse en su interior hasta que toda su masculinidad estuvo dentro de aquel estrecho y acogedor lugar.

Al sentir a Kai dentro de él, Rei gimió de deseo, se movió cuidadosamente tratando de pedirle a Kai en un movimiento demandante de cadera que comenzara a moverse y a apagar con sus embestidas aquel ardiente fuego que consumía todo su cuerpo.

Kai, sin embargo, no se movía en lo absoluto. No hasta que el cuerpo de Rei le explicara sin necesidad de palabras que era lo que deseaba. Y pronto el cuerpo de Rei habló.

-Tú... me deseas neko –aseguro el ruso –y yo también –finalmente y para alivió de Rei, el peliazul empezó a moverse dentro de él, saboreando las sensaciones que se disparaban en su cuerpo, pero solo podía pensar que el placer de Rei debía ser lo primero.

Con una de sus manos busco la masculinidad de Rei y la comenzó a masajear, primero con movimientos lentos, para después pasar a rápidos.

Sus empujones y el movimiento de su mano se combinaban en una perfecta sincronía, en la cual pretendía darle todo el placer del mundo a su neko. Kai luchaba por contenerse, temblando, anteponiendo el placer de Rei al suyo propio.

Rei jamas había recibido un regalo como el que Kai estaba ofreciéndole aquella noche. Jamas Brooklyn lo había poseído de esa manera, teniéndolo en cuenta como lo hacia Kai. El sexo con Brooklyn siempre había sido mecánico, placentero pero mecánico. El pelirrojo solo se preocupaba de su propio placer y dejaba que Rei buscara el suyo propio como pudiera. Pero Kai... Kai era tan diferente en muchos aspectos al egoísta de Brooklyn. Kai estaba dando y dando, y había llegado ya el momento de que Rei empezara a darse a Kai.

-Kai.. –susurró levantando aun mas las caderas contra el ruso.

-Rei, no –pidió el peliazul, apretando los dientes –Espera. No quiero hacerte daño. Yo...

Sin esperar a que terminara de hablar, Rei se apretó con todas sus fuerzas contra Kai, y el ruso dejo escapar un gemido y comenzó a moverse dentro de Rei, cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza, llegando mas y mas adentro.

El neko se colgó entonces de sus hombros, cuando las sensaciones comenzaron a crecer y crecer sin medida, cuando comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas cerca de aquel lugar de éxtasis que estaba esperándolo.

Kai nunca había hecho el amor así; jamás había significado tanto para él y jamas había obtenido un placer tan completo.

-K...Kai... –gimió Rei al sentir la mano del ruso aumentar la presión sobre su endurecida virilidad -¡Kai!

Los espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo, y Rei se apretó aún más contra Kai, como invitándolo a compartir su éxtasis, al que él llegó un instante después.

-¡Rei! –gritó lleno de placer.

Kai cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Aquel momento estaba siendo exquisito, poderoso, completo y hasta el último ápice de su energía se consumió en él.

Entonces se dejó caer sobre Rei y lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. No supo cuanto tiempo paso así, pero poco a poco la realidad volvió a abrirse paso en su mente.

-Voy a aplastarte –dijo, tratando de quitarse de encima de Rei.

-¡No te muevas aun! –pidió el neko abrazando a Kai por el cuello, evitando a toda costa que el ruso se quitara.

-¡Pero te estoy aplastando!

-No es cierto –aseguro el neko con voz seductora –además quiero tenerte un rato así –sus piernas, que en ningún momento habían dejado de rodear a Kai, se apretujaron aun más.

Con una sonrisita traviesa, Kai buscó sus labios, permitiendo que las lenguas se encontraran, lucharan por el dominio, jugaran y se movieran en una dulce batalla.

Después, Kai se entretuvo dando pequeños besitos en aquella bonita nariz, para pasar rápidamente a besar los párpados, las mejillas, la frente y finalmente regresar a aquellos bien formados labios que tanto adoraba besar.

Luego de algunos minutos, Rei soltó a Kai y antes de que este se quitara de encima de él, saboreo por ultima vez la deliciosa sensación de sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Kai se tumbó a su lado y cubrió sus cuerpos con las sabanas. De inmediato, Rei se refugio en sus brazos, casi ronroneando de placer. En la oscura habitación sólo se veían los reflejos difusos de la luz de una farola. En aquella oscuridad Rei sintió que Kai lo observaba. Le gustaba que lo observara, comprendió.

La mano de Kai le acariciaba la espalda rítmicamente, casi como ausente. A Rei le pareció eso un gesto de pura posesión.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, se vanaglorió de ello. Restregó el rostro contra el pecho de Kai y saboreó aquella fragancia única.

-Ahora dime que no se nada de ti –invitó Kai con una leve sonrisa en la voz.

-Sí sabes, sí –contestó Rei somnoliento, besando sus hombros.

-¿Y todavía crees que no necesitas a ningún hombre en tu vida? –bromeó.

Rei estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, de modo que contestó en un murmullo:

-Lo que tú digas.

-Excelente.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A: **Hola a todas, solo espero que esta maldita demora me sea perdonada (tengan piedad chicas) y que comprendan que no siempre las escritoras podemos actualizar tan seguido como a ustedes les gustaría.

Supuestamente este sería el capitulo final, pero aun falta un poquitin para poder leer la palabra FIN en este fic.

Por ahora las cosas entre ellos marchan bien, esperemos que todo siga igual y en cuanto a Brooklyn, no se preocupen que ya nunca mas volverá (Kai realmente sabe como intimidar y por eso lo AMO). En fin, ya no molesto mas, pasare a contestar sus reviews:

**Kaz:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y como veras tu deseo se hizo realidad... ¡El fic aun no ha llegado a su final! Pero bueno, ya creo que para el próximo capitulo ya todo terminara. Disculpa que tardara tanto en actualizar, pero miles y miles de cosas se me han presentado, solo pido un poco de comprensión y paciencia. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena. Un beso y nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias por tu review.

**Xinie**: La li ho amiga! Pues aquí esta la continuación que tanto pedías. Como ya habrás visto, a Brooklyn ya lo pusieron en su lugar así que ten por seguro que ya no le dará mas problemas a Rei. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Abrazos y gracias por tu review.

**The life is a Dream**¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! Rei se debe de ver muy sexy con su nuevo guardarropa, el solo imaginar lo divino que se debe de ver vestido de manera elegante hace que me den ganas de ser Kai para poder hacerle muxas cositas pervertidas al neko XD.

Bueno, aquí esta la actualización, no tan rápido como tu la pedías, pero weno, hice lo que pude para subir lo mas pronto posible este capitulo. Gracias por tu review y espero seguir leyendote en otro.

**okami reiko:** jejeje, ni te imaginas como goce yo con eso de "mi sensual tigre salvaje", me parece que esa frase le queda perfecta a nuestro bello neko, aunque me habría gustado mas que se la dijera Kai en vez de Brooklyn, pero bueno... XD.

Ya estamos en la recta final del fic, así que espero que me sigas apoyando con tus lindos reviews. Un beso y un abrazo.

**DarKenji Fujisaki:** Oh siii, tienes muy buen gusto amiga, yo también me imagino a Rei vestido de esa manera tan elegante y sexy y siento que me da un paro cardiaco de la emoción. Aunque mi favorito es Kai, no niego que el neko esta tremendamente bueno y que la vista se alegra cada vez que veo una imagen de él ya sea en internet o por televisión cuando veo la serie o las películas (Kai y Rei forever!). Bueno, espero leerte muy pronto en otro review, por ahora te envío muxos saludos y abrazos y un gran gracias por tu lindo review.

**NeKoT:** Bueno, como ya te habrás dado de cuenta... Brooklyn si tuvo su merecido. Nuestro "amable" Kai se ha desquitado por todo el dolor que ese odioso pelirrojo le ha causado al neko y afortunadamente no lo veremos mas. Disculpa la tardanza, pero siempre que voy a actualizar se me presentan mil problemas. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y me vuelvas a escribir otro lindo review con tu opinión. Por ahora no te molesto mas. Gracias por tu apoyo. Besos.

**Windy:** Afortunadamente las cosas no llegaron a mayores con la aparición de Brooklyn en escena, lo bueno fue que Kai lo puso en su sitio y aunque Rei si se sintió realmente mal al volver a verlo, ya lo ha superado y por ahora reposa feliz en los brazos de su amado Kai. Esperemos que las cosas entre ellos sigan igual de bien porque con lo explosivos que son sus caracteres una nunca sabe si van a volver a discutir o no. Agradezco muxo tu review y me encantaría volverte a leer en otro. Por ahora me despido enviándote un fuerte abrazo.

**Mel:** ¿Así que no te gusta Brooklyn? Pues a mi solo me gusta su físico porque por lo demás, tampoco me gusta de a mucho XD. Afortunadamente para Rei, ya Kai le dio un buen par de golpes y una linda amenaza, así que podemos estar felices porque el dolor que sufrió Rei junto a él ya fue vengado. Yo también adoro las conversaciones entre el neko y el ruso, son tan suspicaces y graciosas. Ni te imaginas como adoro escribirlas, sobre todo porque aveces terminan discutiendo ¿aunque que se puede esperar de dos personas con caracteres tan fuertes y personalidades arrolladoras? Creo que eso es lo que mas me gusta de ellos dos, su carisma, su orgullo y la forma que tienen para sacarse el mal genio de manera mutua XD. Bueno Mel, te dejo no sin agradecerte tu lindo review y esperando leerte de nuevo. Abrazos.

**Sayuri:** Tus deseos son ordenes XD y aquí esta la actualización que tanto me pedías. ¡Yo también amo a Kai! Es un personaje que tiene todos los ingredientes que me gustan en un personaje de anime: es de carácter fuerte, frío, orgulloso, guapo, misterioso, arrogante, seguro de si mismo... (ahora mismo estoy babeando el teclado XD). En cuanto a Brooklyn, pues como veras dudo mucho que salga mas en el fic, solo lo hice aparecer para darle un momento de cierta tensión al capitulo, pero ahora que mi misión esta cumplida y que Kai le ha dado su merecido no volveré a ponerlo mas en la historia. Quiero agradecer tu lindo review y decirte que espero leerte pronto en otro. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras. Besos.


	8. gatito 7

**MAYOI NEKO**

.-.

* * *

**WARNING: **O.O otro capi con lemon, con mucho, mucho lemon O_o. Espero que lo disfruten XD

* * *

.-.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic esta dedicado a mi querido amigo Rei Kon de Hiwatari y este capitulo en especial esta dedicado a **MURTILLA**, amiga gracias por tu apoyo y por darme la idea de poner a Rai como dominante. Como veras a continuación, te he complacido y espero que disfrutes mucho con Kai como pasivo y Rei como activo. Un beso.

.-.

**CAPITULO 7**

.-.

Rei despertó de pronto saliendo de un sueño en el que bajaba por unas escaleras interminables mientras un hombre que se empeñaba en ocultarle su rostro lo seguía.

De pronto se sentó en la cama gritando. Luego comprendió que había sido solo un sueño.

Kai apareció entonces en la puerta. Llevaba un jean negro a medio abrochar que lo hacia ver terriblemente sexy, el pecho desnudo y los pies descalzos. Rei se ruborizo. Kai, sin embargo, no parecía en absoluto cohibido.

-Perdón, ¿que decías? -pregunto el peliazul, extrañamente contento.

-Estaba soñando.

-¿Y quien necesita soñar? -sonrió Kai de forma muy sensual.

Rei lo miró a los ojos. De pronto todo lo que habían hecho juntos la noche anterior estaba presente en la habitación, en el aire, sonando como si fuera música. Su pulso comenzó a latir rítmicamente. Kai se quitó lentamente el pantalón. Rei bajó los párpados, sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

Las manos de Kai conocían su cuerpo. Él lo estrecho contra sí sabiendo qué efecto tendría en su cuerpo aquel roce de piel contra piel, sabiendo que iba a volverlo loco. La respiración de Rei se aceleró, y su cabeza se echó atrás involuntariamente.

Kai lo besó y lamió sus tetillas hasta que el neko perdió la razón y apartó las sábanas para arrastrar a Kai hacia la cama. El peliazul respondió haciéndolo girar y poniéndolo sobre el revoltijo de sabanas boca abajo.

-Eso no es justo -protestó Rei hundiendo los puños en la almohada medio riendo, perdiendo el equilibrio -Déjame que te toque, Kai.

-En un minuto -contestó el peliazul con voz ronca.

Kai lo agarró por las muñecas y lo obligó a tumbarse. Sus labios viajaron con suavidad a lo largo de la línea de su columna. Rei se estremeció en una agonía de exquisita anticipación.

-Siempre supe que me gustaban los felinos -murmuro Kai. Entonces Rei sintió aquellos labios contra el tatuaje de tigre que tenía en el hombro derecho, y comenzó a respirar con dificultad -Me prometí a mí mismo hace semanas que besaría ese tatuaje -susurró con voz estrangulada.

El cuerpo de Rei se estremecía. Era imposible que lo hiciera sentirse así sólo con un beso, imposible. Pero Kai lo consiguió. Rei hundió la cabeza en la almohada y gimió hasta llegar al clímax.

-No es justo -susurró Kai en su oído, volviéndolo de nuevo boca arriba.

El ruso contempló aquel rostro como si cada mínimo detalle de su expresión fuera un triunfo para él. Rei sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía orgulloso y al mismo tiempo humilde, cohibido y al mismo tiempo sin vergüenza. Estaba en su poder y, sin embargo, cuando Kai lo estrechó entre sus brazos y sus manos seguras lo acariciaron, se sintió tan poderoso como un dios.

Kai se estremeció y jadeó mientras Rei lo envolvía con las piernas.

-Aún... no... neko -dijo con una voz apenas inteligible, manteniendo aún el control sobre Rei.

El chino se retorció mientras Kai utilizaba las manos y la boca para llevarlo una y otra vez hasta el punto de la disolución.

-¿Qué me estas haciendo? -jadeó el neko.

Los ojos color rubí de Kai ardían en los de él. Estaban en el suelo, sobre un montón de sábanas, mantas y almohadas hechas un ovillo.

-¿Qué me haces tú a mi? -preguntó Kai a su vez por toda respuesta.

El inmaculado control que Kai mantenía sobre sí mismo comenzó a desvanecerse. Estaba sin aliento, su voz sonaba trémula. Por un momento Kai lo mantuvo bajo su cuerpo mientras con una mano le acariciaba el largo pelo. Los ojos brillantes de Rei lo miraron llenos de fuego dorado mientras entreabría los labios y dejaba escapar un delicioso gemido.

-¡Oh, Dios, sólo tienes que mirarme para enloquecerme!

Aquella exclamación de Kai fue sólo un susurro, pero sonó como si se le estuviera desgarrando el alma. Rei no podía soportar aquella espera durante más tiempo. Temblando, se coloco sobre el peliazul para con manos agitadas tomar aquel erguido miembro y guiarlo hasta el interior de su cuerpo. El rostro de Kai se tensó de placer al sentirse una vez mas dentro del cálido pasaje del neko. Rei pudo observar como por unos instantes la expresión del ruso fue primitiva y salvaje. Luego, sus ojos se cerraron y se empezó a mover sobre Kai, mientras con devoción el peliazul le acariciaba la cara interna de los muslos, el vientre, el pecho y finalmente su masculinidad.

Con la mano libre, Kai se aferro a la cadera del chino para ayudarlo a elevarse, para empujarlo hacía arriba y luego devolverlo con fuerza hacía abajo, permitiendo que su masculinidad penetrara cada vez mas y mas profundo en el cuerpo de Rei.

El neko gimió con fuerza y en un instante de insoportable placer se arqueó hacia atrás y apretó los ojos sintiendo que no iba a aguantar mucho mas aquella marejada devastadora de éxtasis que le recorría el cuerpo.

-Mírame, Rei -le pidió Kai con voz ronca -Quiero ver tus ojos cuando llegues al clímax.

De inmediato Rei abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los rojizos de Kai, que brillaban mientras lo observaba con profunda devoción. El neko se estremeció en un sentimiento de pertenencia y miro de manera tierna a Kai antes de inclinarse hacia él y besarlo de manera arrebatadora.

La pasión que juntos sentían era como un huracán violento que arrasaba con todo a su paso. Con cada segundo que pasaba, sus movimientos se hacían mas rápidos, mas fuertes, mas salvajes. La presión de Kai sobre el miembro de Rei aumento, al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas y cuando se sentían a punto de estallar, aumentaron aun mas el ritmo hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos se estremecieron y se liberaron.

Ambos gritaron, pero sólo Rei quedo inconsciente después de ser golpeado por un arrollador orgasmo que mermo todas sus fuerzas y energías.

Más tarde, mucho mas tarde Rei se despertó en la cómoda cama de Kai. Sonrió al sentirse arropado por aquellos cálidos brazos. Con cuidado se soltó de aquel firme agarre y se desperezo, sabiendo que debía levantarse, pero sin ningunas ganas de hacerlo. La verdad, pensó, es que se contentaría con pasar el resto de sus días allí.

Bostezando, se sentó en la cama y observo detenidamente al bello durmiente que descansaba placido a su lado.

Kai yacía de costado, de cara a él. Rei dejó que sus ojos lo recorrieran por entero. Con cierta timidez extendió su mano para tocar en una sensual caricia la mejilla, lentamente fue descendiendo hasta tocar el hombro y el brazo.

Kai susurró algo y de inmediato Rei lo miro a la cara. Su engreido amante ruso estaba despierto, observandolo; sus pupilas se oscurecian segundo a segundo. Ya no era el relajado joven-niño que había estado observando, sino un apasionado hombre. De inmediato, Rei trató de apartar la mano pero Kai fue mas rapido y se la atrapo para besarla. Aquel beso que le dio el ruso en la palma de la mano le causo escalofríos en el brazo.

Lentamente, Kai se sento en la cama y se acercó al rostro de Rei para besarle los labios. Las manos de Rei se posaron en los hombros del peliazul, mientras cerraba los ojos.

El ruso le beso la mejilla, el lóbulo de la oreja y la boca. Su lengua buscó dulcemente la punta de la otra.

Rei exploro aquella boca que sabía mejor que la miel y que le resultaba cálida y fría, suave y firme.

-Rei... -susurro con deseo el ruso, cuando sintió las manos del neko recorrerle el pecho, el estomago y las piernas. Abandono los labios del chino para deslizarse lentamente a su cuello y atacarlo con suaves mordiscos.

-Oh, Kai...

-Dime qué es lo que quieres -urgió el ruso -Dime cómo lo quieres, Rei. Dime cuánto y cuándo. Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo concederé...

-Yo... -gimió el neko mientras la mano de Kai acariciaba su intimidad -yo... deseo hacerte mío, Kai

-Entonces que así sea, hazme tuyo -susurró el ruso contra los labios de Rei.

-¿Estas seguro? -preguntó en un jadeo el neko.

-Totalmente... -le aseguro el ruso -ya te dije que te concederé todo lo que me pidas.

Ni en sus mejores sueños Rei habría imaginado a Kai entregándosele de esa manera tan rendida e incondicional. Excitado y feliz, se arrojo contra Kai y lo besó con la intensidad que decía claramente "gracias por permitírmelo".

Rei se tomo su tiempo para estimularlo y prepararlo con el mismo cuidado y gentileza con que Kai lo había preparado. Se acomodo sobre su amado ruso y después de colocar aquellas masculinas piernas sobre sus hombros, unió su cuerpo al de su amante peliazul con un certero empujón.

-¡Tuyo! -gimió Kai con un poco de dolor, al sentir a Rei colmar su cuerpo. Se aferro con fuerza y desespero al níveo cuello de su amante chino y lo mordió en un arrebato de pasión.

El neko jadeó conmovido por aquella ofrenda tan especial que Kai le entregaba, le sonrió con ternura al ruso y después lo besó en el labio inferior, mientras su mano se deslizaba por entre su vientre buscando el endurecido sexo de su amante peliazul.

-¡Mío! -susurró Rei de manera posesiva, inmóvil aun sobre aquel ardiente cuerpo, dispuesto a moverse en cuanto el peliazul se acostumbrara a aquella dulce y placentera invasión.

Casi inmediatamente sintió las caderas del ruso moviéndose, apremiándole, urgiéndole a continuar.

Sin poder esperar ni un minuto mas, Rei empezó a embestir hasta que se perdió totalmente en el movimiento acompasado de sus cuerpos, para él, el tiempo y el resto del mundo se habían esfumado, y la única realidad era la de aquel cuerpo unido al suyo y la creciente tensión que buscaba el desahogo. Una gigantesca oleada de pasión se apoderó de Rei y lo hizo gritar, y apenas se dio cuenta de cómo el cuerpo de Kai se arqueaba hacia el suyo con fiereza repentina. Quedó inmóvil, sin siquiera respirar, y Kai lo abrazó hasta que se relajó entre sus brazos, jadeando y empapado en sudor.

Por segunda vez, Rei se quedo dormido. Kai sonrió cuando sintió aquella acompasada respiración acariciándole el cuello y con cuidado lo bajo de encima suyo para acomodarlo entre sus brazos. Instintivamente Rei se pego a su cuerpo y se acurruco a su lado ronroneando como un gatito satisfecho. El ruso lo estrecho y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa cansada. Lentamente sus párpados se hicieron pesados y finalmente el sueño se apodero también de él.

Eran mas de las tres de la tarde cuando por fin Rei despertó. Bostezando, recordó lo sucedido durante la mañana. Kai y él hicieron el amor una y otra vez, poseyendosen mutuamente, durmiendo a intervalos, para despertarse y amarse de nuevo. ¡La mayor parte de ese día lo habían pasado haciendo el amor y durmiendo! Ni siquiera habían desayunado o almorzado...

Mientras bostezaba de nuevo, buscó con su mirada a Kai, pero definitivamente su chico explorador ya no estaba en la cama. Con una sonrisa perezosa se levanto de la cama dispuesto a buscarlo.

Encontró una elegante bata en el baño y, después de peinarse el cabello con los dedos, se encamino a lo que supuso era la cocina, medio tambaleándose, mas dormido que despierto.

Kai estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de la espaciosa cocina, hojeando el periódico y con una taza de café en la mano. Al ver aparecer a su neko, sonrió con dulzura.

-Justo ahora iba a ver si seguías respirando.

-Café -gruño el neko -Café, por favor...

-¿Acaso eres de esas personas que parecen un zombie cuando se levantan de la cama y solo se recuperan tras tomar una ración de cafeína? -preguntó Kai, dándole una palmadita en el trasero. Después le sirvió una generosa taza de café -espero que te guste negro y sin azucar.

Rei cerró ambas manos alrededor de la taza humeante y se la llevó a la boca. Kai rió un momento y sacudió la cabeza, para enfrascarse de nuevo en su café y en el periódico.

-Gracias -dijo Rei, unos minutos después, aspirando hondo y mirando a su alrededor por primera vez.

-De nada. ¿Otra taza?

-Quería decir por no hablar -aclaró el chino -No puedo soportar a la gente que se levanta temprano sin parar de hablar y de sonreír a la vida.

Kai soltó una carcajada.

-No creo que a las tres y veinte de la tarde se le pueda calificar de temprano.

-Lo es cuando la noche anterior y parte del nuevo día no has dormido nada.

-Eso es cierto, ¿verdad? -dijo Kai, con una perezosa sonrisa en los labios.

Rei miró a través del humo que subía desde la taza. Kai estaba apoyado sobre la encimera, con sólo una toalla en la cintura, mostrando todo su aspecto, viril y fuerte.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó Rei, sonriéndole.

Kai le tendió la mano, sonriendo, y Rei se levantó y fue hasta él. Dejó el café a su lado y acaricio con la mano el fuerte pecho, se inclinó para besarle el hombro, y movió lentamente los labios hacia la garganta.

-Esto es ridículo -susurró el neko -¿Crees que somos normales? Nos hemos pasado toda la noche y casi toda la mañana de hoy haciendo el amor. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirarme y...

Kai rió bajito.

-Hay gente que corre todas las mañanas, otra que canta con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, otra...

-Pero no hacen el amor cada media hora -le recordó Rei con los ojos brillantes -Es una locura, tienes que reconocerlo.

-Lo único que voy a admitir es que de ti jamas tendría suficiente, siempre quiero y querré más de ti -dijo el ruso, acariciándole el pelo. Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Eres insaciable, Kai Hiwatari.

-Querrás decir que SOMOS insaciables, neko -Kai le sonrió traviesamente -Tú tampoco te quedas atrás Rei Kon. Te recuerdo que por tu culpa no podré sentarme en por lo menos dos días...

-¡Exagerado! -exclamó Rei sonrojándose levemente -Voy a tomar un baño, ¿te unes a la noble causa? -le preguntó mirándolo con cierta lujuria.

-Neko, si entramos los dos a ese baño corremos el riesgo de no salir en por lo menos dos horas, así que es mejor que te bañes solo.

-Aguafiestas... -le dijo Rei, fingiendo decepción -Bueno, tú te lo pierdes -y después de lanzarle un beso se encamino al baño.

Puso a llenar la bañera de agua caliente y añadió unas gotas de una lujosa esencia a lilas. Luego se zambulló y disfrutó. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan completamente satisfecho en un sentido físico.

Kai era un amante maravilloso, reflexionó. Cuando era el pasivo de la relación se daba por completo a sí mismo, y cuando era el activo era capaz de parar el tiempo con la intensidad de sus movimientos, caricias y besos. Y la causa tenía que ser su apasionada sangre rusa.

Por supuesto Kai no había dicho una sola palabra sobre quererlo, pero ¿quien necesitaba que pronunciara aquellas palabras cuando resultaba tan expresiva su forma de entregarse o de poseerlo, se preguntó. Su cuerpo se lo decía todo, y además desconfiaba en las declaraciones de amor, pensó.

¿Pero a quien pretendía engañar?, se preguntó. Quería que Kai le dijera que lo queria, se confesó en silencio.

-Bravo por la coherencia -musitó en voz alta saliendo de la bañera.

Al regresar a la habitación de Kai, lo encontró recogiendo las ropas esparcidas por casi toda la habitación.

Rei le recibió de las manos el elegante traje que había usado el día anterior para asistir a la opera y mientras lo miraba decidió que no era buena idea ponérselo de nuevo.

-¿No tienes algo de ropa informal que me puedas prestar?

Kai se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre ella contemplando fijamente a Rei. Parecía más satisfecho de sí mismo de lo habitual.

-¿Y que tiene de malo tu elegante traje de corte francés? Yo prefiero verte vestido con un diseño original de Fransua Francois.

-A ti te da igual verme de un modo u otro -contestó el neko.

Los ojos de Kai brillaban como rubíes, y resultaban tan cálidos que Rei apenas podía reconocerlo.

-Mejor sin nada -susurró con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? -rió Rei -Eres un pervertido.

-No tiene nada de malo usar el "traje de Adán" -asintió Kai poniéndose en pie y quitándose sin pudor alguno la toalla que tenía enrollada en la cintura -¿Ves? A mi no me da pena.

-¡Eres un pervertido! -grito Rei haciéndose el escandalizado -¡Cúbrete de una vez, no seas indecente!

-¡Bah! -le dijo acercándose para darle un beso en los labios -anoche y esta mañana no decías lo mismo.

-Sin comentarios -el neko sonrió antes de corresponderle el beso -Vamos, Kai. Se bueno y préstame algo informal que ponerme. ¿Cómo crees que voy a volver a casa vestido con un elegantísimo traje? Sería vergonzoso caminar por las calles y más a esta hora, vestido como si fuera asistir a un banquete real.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte hasta que se haga de noche -sugirió Kai.

-Un caballero me prestaría algo de ropa.

-Bueno, puedes ponerte lo que quieras. -ofreció Kai, mientras se ponía aquel jean negro que lo hacía ver muy sexy -Busca algo en mi armario, sé que entre mi ropa podras encontrar algo comodo que ponerte.

-Gracias.

-De nada, Neko. Estare ansioso por verte con mi ropa puesta -Kai se iba a acercar a darle un ardiente beso, pero el timbre de la puerta lo detuvo -¿Y quien diablos se supone que es? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño -Ire a abrir, mientras, vistete.

Kai salió de la habitación y de inmediato, Rei se lanzó al armario ansioso por encontrar algo que le quedara bien y que fuera muy informal.

Frunció el ceño al abrir el armario y toparse con varios vestidos... ropa de mujer... Se quedó mirándolos por largo tiempo y finalmente se decidió a sacar uno para observarlo mas de cerca.

Era realmente hermoso, sin lugar a dudas un vestido que cualquier mujer adoraría tener. La tela era finisimo terciopelo azul oscuro... sin lugar a dudas era un vestido carisimo. Cuando estaba por colgarlo, una discreta etiqueta llamo su atención. En letra apenas legible decía: "F2". Rei ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras observaba aquella marquilla, tratando de recordar donde la había visto antes. Cuando el bombillo se le iluminó, buscó el traje que había usado la noche anterior y efectivamente... el interior de la elegante chaqueta llevaba la misma discreta etiqueta que el vestido...

Entonces Rei cayó en cuenta de algo que Kai le había dicho momentos antes: "-¿Y que tiene de malo tu elegante traje de corte francés? Yo prefiero verte vestido con un diseño original de Fransua Francois."

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que "F2" era la manera como Fransua Francois etiquetaba sus diseños originales.

¿De donde Kai había sacado el cuento de que el traje era frances si se suponia que era italiano? Oh, eso era al menos lo que Rei recordaba... la misma Tatiana se lo había dicho, el traje era italiano. No era realmente un traje de diseñador, pero pasaba perfectamente por uno. Una perfecta copia del original, solo que más barato y sobre todo, era italiano...

Frunciendo el ceño aun más que antes, Rei observó detenidamente el que se suponía era su traje, el que él había ido a comprar con Tatiana y descubrió ciertos detalles que definitivamente no había visto antes... y entonces supo porque no había visto esos detalles antes y porque ese traje se le hacia ciertamente un tanto diferente a como él lo recordaba.

Definitivamente ese no era el traje que él había comprado, aquel día que Tatiana lo acompaño a aquella elegante tienda de caridad.

Decidido a buscar a Kai, se colocó lo primero que encontró en el armario y se encaminó a la sala.

Oyó las voces furiosas incluso antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Kai. Una era la del ruso, y la otra un murmullo irreconocible. El ruido aumento a medida que se acercaba a la sala, palabras iban y venían, y de repente Rei se dio de cuenta que la otra voz pertenecía, sin duda alguna, a una mujer.

Rei se detuvo abruptamente detras de la puerta al ver a la castaña mujer sollozar y aferrarse con desesperación a una mano de Kai.

-¡Tu sabes que te quiero, Kai-chan! ¡Se que cometí un terrible error al mentirte aquella vez, pero te quiero, te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi!

-¡Este no es el momento para hablar, Hilary!

-Pero Kai... -dijo la chica llorando cada vez mas alto.

-¡Pero nada! -exclamó el ruso con firmeza -Te lo dije hace tres días cuando me seguiste hasta mi casa y te lo repito de nuevo: ¡Deja de buscarme! ¡Ya no me interesas ni un poquito!

Rei no quiso continuar siendo testigo de aquella patética escena y decidido a no decir, pensar o sentir algo respecto, regreso a la habitación de Kai.

El peliazul tardo mas de veinte minutos en reunirse con él, con voz indiferente Rei le preguntó:

-¿Quien era?

-¿Eh? -dijo Kai saliendo de ese aire pensativo en el que venía envuelto cuando regreso a la habitación.

-La persona que llamaba a tu puerta, ¿quien era?

-Ah, no era nadie importante. Se podría decir que era el pasado.

-Ah -dijo Rei restandole importancia al asunto, pero por dentro se sentia extrañamente destrozado, triste y... decepcionado -Kai... -lo llamo con calma -hay algo con el traje que use ayer que no me cuadra del todo.

El peliazul lo miro con expresión culpable en el rostro. A Rei no le quedaron mas dudas al respecto. Si Kai lo hubiera negado todo o le hubiera dado una excusa cualquiera, Rei la habría aceptado contento. Deseaba creer en Kai, reflexionó. Pero Kai no le ofreció ninguna excusa. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y contestó:

-Está bien, mea culpa.

-¿Mea culpa? -repitió Rei sin comprender.

-Quería que tuvieras algo caro, elegante y bonito que ponerte. Fue una tontería que tía Tatiana te llevara a esas tiendas de caridad, por mucho que sean de barrios elegantes. Le dije que te consiguiera un traje de verdad. Un diseño exclusivo de una grande como lo es Fransua.

-¿Tú... compraste... mi traje?

-¿Y qué? Te gusta, ¿no? A mí desde luego sí.

Aquello le recordaba demasiado a Brooklyn. Era otra vez lo mismo, reflexionó. Rei Kon no valía nada, era divertido pero vulgar, se dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Cuando el traje llego a mi oficina no me detuve a mirarlo detalladamente, además tenía afan de vestirme ya que pasarias a recorgerme en cualquier momento. Aún así, el traje que yo había comprado hubiera servido para ir al teatro de ópera.

-Era una copia, Rei. Cuando Tatiana me lo mostró me pareció demasiado poca cosa y se lo hice saber. Le pedí que fuera a la boutique de Fransua y te eligiera un diseño exclusivo, ella lo hizo y aun preocupada de que notaras las diferencias te envió el traje a tu oficina.

-¿Es que acaso tenías miedo de que alguien en el teatro de ópera notara que estaba vestido con una copia de diseñador barata? ¿No querías arriesgarte a poner en peligro tu imagen? Después de todo era muy probable que nos encontráramos con algún amigo tuyo por allí, ¿verdad?

Kai parpadeó al escuchar su tono de voz enojado.

-Eh, yo sólo quería hacerte un regalo, eso es todo.

-No, eso no es todo -dijo Rei con calma, en voz baja, en un tono apenas audible -Si hubieras querido hacerme un regalo me lo habrías hecho, no habrías conspirado con Tatiana para hacerme creer que ese era el traje que había comprado yo... -Rei se interrumpió y tragó unas cuantas veces -Dime la verdad, Kai.

-Está bien -suspiró el ruso impaciente -La verdad es que sabía que no querrías aceptarlo si provenía de mí. Y estaba...

-Planeando -sugirió Rei comprendiendo que su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos.

-¿Que?

-Se trata de eso, ¿verdad? La familia Hiwatari planea muy bien cómo proteger a los suyos.

-No seas ridículo, Rei -contestó Kai comenzando a alarmarse seriamente -Nunca me hubiera acostado contigo ni con nadie sólo para proteger a Tatiana.

-No -estuvo de acuerdo Rei. Su voz sonaba remota, pero todavía mantenía cierto control -No, supongo que lo de llevarme a la cama fue un extra.

-Eso es una locura.

Rei estaba helado. Se cruzó de brazos tratando de calentarse y se estremeció. Luego, reuniendo aplomo, dijo:

-Mi madre siempre me decía que cuando un hombre que te ha estado cortejando te compra ropa es porque espera poder quitártela después. Eso es lo que has hecho, ¿verdad?

-Es imposible que creas esa estupidez -respondió. Rei estaba angustiado, y muy pálido. Miró fijamente a Kai, esperando. Kai tenía que decirle en ese momento que lo queria aunque fuera un poco, ninguna otra palabra le serviría en ese momento. Pero en lugar de ello el ruso continuó: -No creo que sea para tanto, yo le compro ropa a mis mujeres y a mis hombres...

Rei gritó como si una bala le hubiera acertado. Entonces Kai se apresuró a exclamar:

-¡No, no era eso lo que quería decir, Rei!

-¿Ah, no? -pregunto Rei con ira -¡Pues yo estoy seguro que sí! -entonces el chino camino hasta el armario de Kai y lo abrió con violencia. Con furia arranco uno de los vestidos de la percha y se lo arrojó a Kai a la cara -Sin lugar a dudas este es uno de los vestidos que le compraste a una de "tus mujeres" ¡Y estoy mas que seguro que pertenecía a la idiota con la que estabas hablando hace un momento! Seguramente hiciste con ella lo mismo que hiciste conmigo... Le compraste esos vestidos para después poder quitárselos y meterla a tu cama. De seguro que aun los conservas como trofeos, ¿y adivina que? -Rei tomo con manos temblorosas el dichoso traje francés -Quedátelo, te lo voy a obsequiar para que también lo conserves como trofeo, así cada vez que lo veas recuerdes lo estúpido que fui al confiar en ti y lo fácil que fue para ti pisotear mi orgullo y dignidad. ¡Y para colmo me seducías y te acostaste conmigo cuando ya había alguien mas en tu vida!

-¡Rei, las cosas no son así! ¡Además Hilary y yo...! -intentó explicar Kai.

-No te desgaste en excusas, no me interesa escucharlas -dijo mirándolo con desprecio -mi madre me dijo que nunca aceptara regalos de hombres desconocidos ni que mucho menos les creyera sus palabras, y tu conde eres el más desconocido de todos. ¡Hasta nunca, Kai Hiwatari! -después se marcho dando un violento portazo que estremeció todo el lugar.

.-.-

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A:** Hola, hola. Como verán esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar y todo gracias a su valioso apoyo. Me hace tan feliz saber que gustan de este tonto fic y como premio a su apoyo y paciencia prometo subir lo mas pronto posible el proximo capitulo (ya llevo escrito la mitad. Solo es inspirarme un poco mas, revisar ortografia y listo!) Gracias de todo corazón y perdón por no contestar sus reviews (es por aquella supuesta norma de fanfiction net que ha prohibido a las escritoras contestar los mensajes ya que se corre el riesgo de que la gente que maneja esta web borre los fics). De todas maneras, las nombrare con la esperanza de que de esta manera sientan el inmenso agradecimiento que les tengo por apoyar esta simplona historia.

**GRACIAS A:**

**okami reiko**

**Doremi Kon**

**yumi hiwatari**

**Charo Nakano**

**DarKenji Fujisaki**

**Xin Maxwell**

**Arwencita-Gadriel**

**Keysie Maxwell**

**Addanight**

**murtilla **

**AlquimistaFlama**

**MAX (RUBIA)**

**kaz**

**NeKoT**

**The life is a Dream**

**.K**

Espero no dejar a nadie por fuera...

**Un beso y un abrazo a todas, sus reviews son mi mayor tesoro.**


	9. gatito 8

**MAYOI NEKO**

.-.

Wow, como cuatro años desde la última vez que actualice y lo peor es que tenía casi que listo el capi que seguía pero entre una y otra cosa termine tirando el fic al olvido y si no es porque en no sé qué canal volvieron a pasar la serie, no me logro inspirar de nuevo para retomarla. No puedo evitar pensar, "¡adoro a Kai y a Rei!" siempre que los veo en la serie. Un abrazo y gracias por esperar y por perdonar tanta tardanza, hoy finalmente doy por terminado el fic, aquí están los dos capítulos que faltaban mas el epilogo. Nos leemos al final del epilogo, por ahora los dejo con la continuación.

.-.

**CAPITULO 8**

.-.

Rei camino por las calles hasta su casa sin ver a la gente que paseaba, sin darse cuenta siquiera de tenia todo el pelo revuelto. Pero no le importaba. Sencillamente tenía que alejarse de allí, cobijarse en casa. Cerró la puerta, apago el móvil y descolgó el teléfono de la casa.

Aquel día no ceno, no fue de compras, ni reviso el correo. Por primera vez ni siquiera llamo a su madre ni a Mariah. Sin embargo en algún momento tendría que resucitar, pensó, mientras se quitaba la ropa que le había prestado Kai y la tiraba a la basura, no podía seguir soportando sentir su olor más, lo enfurecía tanto como le entristecía recordarlo.

Salió al jardín y se sentó bajo un árbol y allí fue donde lo encontró Tatiana.

Ella había recibido una llamada de su turbado sobrino, que había acabado por confesarle que Rei había huido de él.

-¿Limonada? –le ofreció –Yo siempre me la preparo en verano. ¿Qué tal estuvo la ópera?

-Bien, gracias –contestó Rei con educación, que era en ese momento a lo que más podía llegar.

-¿Se porto Kai razonablemente bien? –preguntó Tatiana sentándose a su lado.

-Más allá del deber, diría yo –dijo Rei, sonriendo amargamente.

-¡Ah! A veces resulta dominante –comentó sin conseguir sacarle una palabra al neko –por supuesto, siempre ha sabido muy bien lo que quería. Imagínate, a los diez años dijo que estudiaría el comportamiento de los animales. La familia no podía comprenderlo, querían que se ocupara de las propiedades y las empresas. Pero él no vaciló, le cedió el mando a sus primos Tala y Spencer y así se dedico a estudiar biología y zoología y finalmente se graduó con honores de etología, ahora es sin duda uno de los mejores y más reconocidos del mundo. Casi todos sus colegas lo llaman "Fénix" –Tatiana sonrió nostálgica –Hace un tiempo, cuando decidió viajar a yo no sé qué remoto lugar de África para estudiar el comportamiento de los gorilas, termino uniéndose a una tribu de allí y tatuándose las mejillas como ellos para demostrar su pertenencia al clan, sus abuelos casi mueren de un infarto cuando le vieron esas rayas azules en su rostro, pero a mi sobrino ni le importo que lo criticaran.

Rei tembló. Aquello solo confirmaba la conclusión aterradora a la que había llegado: Kai era de ideas fijas. Lo había desafiado una y otra vez, y el ruso, simplemente, había respondido al reto. ¡Y de qué manera!, se lamento el neko.

-Para la familia Kai es el serio, y su primo Tala el gamberro –continuó Tatiana –Eran muy diferentes. Tala siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y chicos, no le importaba romper sus corazones, simplemente los tomaba y luego los abandonaba sin mirar atrás, hasta que gracias a dios conoció a Bryan –añadió mirando de reojo a Rei –en cambio Kai no, él desde siempre fue muy selectivo, y nunca alentó a nadie lo suficiente como para que creyera que él podría ofrecerle algo serio, siempre fue claro en sus relaciones y jamás fue un rompecorazones.

Rei le echó una mirada llena de ironía. Quizás Kai no era consciente de que realmente tenía el poder de romper corazones, pero no había duda que eso era lo que acababa de hacer con el suyo.

-¿Estas diciéndome en serio que no conquista a quien se propone?

-No, no es eso lo que digo. Pero él te respeta, Rei.

-Lo pongo nervioso –aseguro el neko con sencillez. Le dolía admitirlo, pero de alguna manera le parecía importante decirlo en voz alta –No es lo que pretendo, pero hay algo en mi que… -se interrumpió.

-Sacas lo peor de él –asintió Tatiana, que no parecía sorprendida.

Rei se sobresalto. Aquello se acercaba demasiado a la verdad.

-Sea lo que sea es un infierno. Supongo que él estará acostumbrado a otro tipo de personas… personas que dejan que él tome la iniciativa en los restaurantes y que le dicen "Kai-chan" con voz insoportablemente melosa y nasal.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Tatiana sin comprender.

-Hoy tuve el "placer" de ver y escuchar como una de las chicas de tu sobrino lloraba confesándole lo mucho que lo quería. Ni te imaginas como me sentí, ella allí rogando por su atención y él como si nada la mandaba al diablo. No quiero ser el próximo en la larga lista de amantes de Kai que después de varios usos será despreciado.

-¡Kai no es así! –lo defendió vehemente Tatiana -¡Él nunca ha hecho llorar a nadie, sus relaciones empiezan y terminan limpiamente!

-Esa chica, Hilary…

-Ah, no! –lo interrumpió Tatiana indignada –ni se te ocurra tener simpatía por esa pequeña ramera.

Rei la observo asombrado, jamás la había escuchado referirse a alguien de manera tan poco adecuada.

-No te voy a contar la historia, porque eso es algo que solo Kai puede decidir si te lo cuenta o no, pero créeme, fue esa mujer la que lastimo a Kai y no al contrario, casi podría jurar que fue por culpa de ella que mi sobrino se volvió tan frio y cínico. Gracias a dios que él pudo darse de cuenta a tiempo la clase de ramera que era la chiquilla aquella y pudo escapar de sus garras a tiempo. Créeme, Hilary no merece tu lastima, ni el perdón de Kai, ¡el solo pensar que de alguna manera ella lo está buscando de nuevo me produce ulcera!

-Creo que exageras Tatiana, ella se veía demasiado inocente y herida.

-Esa mujer no es más que un lobo vestido de oveja.

"Igual que Kai". Se dijo Rei mirando escéptico a Tatiana, incapaz de creerle sabiendo que bien podría estar defendiendo a su sobrino y más después de comprobar que ella había seguido su juego con respecto al traje francés que los había hecho discutir esa misma tarde.

Por más que lo intentara no podía olvidar la expresión y la voz de Hilary, casi le hacía recordar cómo se sintió de herido cuando Brooklyn lo había hecho a un lado luego de jugar un rato con su cuerpo y sus sentimientos.

Miro fijamente a la mujer mayor que había sido tan generosa con él y sin tener realmente el valor de hacerle el reclamo por la conspiración, se puso de pie sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Me siento cansado, me iré a dormir. Gracias por la limonada.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR _

Durante las semanas siguientes Rei evito a Tatiana, y no vio más a Kai, por pura casualidad se entero que se había ido de viaje a Kenia con unos colegas y todo parecía indicar que ya nunca más tendría que verlo. Pero después el destino se hizo cargo de todo.

Un día Tatiana, al apresurarse a hacer un movimiento inapropiado en su clase de artes marciales, resbalo y se fracturo un hueso del pie. Como no tenía a nadie más que recurrir, Rei decidió hacerse cargo de ella hasta que el médico fue enfático en decirle que Tatiana tenía que convalecer con alguien que la cuidara en lo posible 24 horas al día, como la obstinada mujer se negaba a aceptar una enfermera en su casa, le aconsejo a Rei que la llevara a convalecer con su familia en Rusia.

Como Tatiana no podía tomar un avión sola en su estado y a su edad, el neko tuvo que buscar el teléfono de Kai en Rusia, pero siempre que llamaba el mayordomo, que hablaba un impecable japonés, le decía que el Conde Hiwatari aun se encontraba de expedición por Kenia y tomaba todos sus mensajes prometiendo transmitírselos a Kai en cuanto regresara. Y por fin Rei recibió la temida llamada semana y media después.

-¿Neko-jin? ¿Querías hablar conmigo? –pregunto Kai sorprendido.

Era natural su incredulidad. Rei había rehusado contestar sus llamadas cada vez que él había llamado, y borraba los correos electrónicos sin siquiera leerlos a la par que le enviaba de vuelta sus cartas sin abrirlas. No obstante el sonido de su voz lo hizo temblar igual que si estuvieran en la misma habitación. Furioso consigo mismo, Rei le explico lo sucedido en un tono tan frío que resulto casi insultante.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea, y finalmente el peliazul preguntó:

-¿Qué le has dicho a Tatiana sobre nosotros?

-Que no salió bien –respondió el neko escueto, con el corazón retorcido de dolor.

Entonces se hizo un silencio más prolongado aún.

-Comprendo –dijo al fin Kai. Rei no pudo evitar notar que el ruso no lo negaba. Después añadió: -Si pudieras traerla tú aquí te mandaría un coche a recogerlos al aeropuerto. No tienes que preocuparte por mostrarte amable conmigo. Tatiana se quedará en el castillo de mi abuelo Voltaire, y yo tengo mi propia casa. Ni siquiera es necesario que nos veamos. Por supuesto, yo me hare cargo de tu boleto de avión y demás.

-Bueno, está bien –acepto Rei –Avisare en mi trabajo, saldremos en el último avión de la tarde del viernes. Adiós –colgó el teléfono lleno de frustración, incapaz de explicarse sus propios sentimientos.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Tatiana se ofendió al comprobar que Kai no iba a recogerlos en persona al aeropuerto. Que en lugar de ello les había mandado un taxi.

-¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta de que estoy convaleciente y de que tengo que descansar? No, ya lo ves. Kai debe de estar trabajando. Ah, y además tienen invitados. Leonie Nikolei ha llegado esta semana de su luna de miel en Italia con mi otro sobrino nieto: Spencer, el primo mayor de Kai y de mi nieto Tala (Yuriy)–explico Tatiana mientras entraba en el coche.

Rei asimiló el hecho de que Kai cumpliera su palabra. Estaba aliviado. Le hubiera sido imposible mostrarse amable con él como si nunca hubieran hecho el amor apasionadamente. Su diplomática ausencia era sin duda la mejor solución.

Tatiana musitó algo en voz baja. Rei entonces pregunto:

-¿Es que no te gusta la esposa de tu sobrino Spencer?

-Es una caprichosa sin nada de cerebro.

Nada más llegar al precioso castillo ruso se hizo evidente el motivo de aquella aversión. Rei estaba sorprendido ante la calurosa bienvenida de los Hiwatari. Por supuesto estaban agradecidos por la molestia que se había tomado, pero parecía haber algo más. La delicada y elegante abuela de Kai, la condesa Natasha de Hiwatari, lo abrazo como si fuera un hijo que acabara de recobrar. Sólo Leonie se mostró fría, y Rei enseguida sospecho la razón.

-Ella y Kai tuvieron algo que ver, ¿verdad? –preguntó Rei en voz baja mientras ayudaba a Tatiana a subir a su habitación.

-Eso habría querido ella, Rei –comentó Tatiana sentándose en el borde de la cama -siempre le tuvo el ojo puesto a Kai, pero la rechazo enfáticamente, él siempre supo que Spencer estaba loco por ella y por eso no se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima, ni siquiera una mirada de interés.

-¿Por qué se caso con Spencer si realmente no estaba interesada en él?

-Mi Tala insiste en que fue para provocar alguna reacción de celos en Kai –respondió Tatiana metiéndose en la cama –pero se equivoco porque Kai no se molesto en lo absoluto. De verdad espero que ella recapacite y se de cuenta del buen partido con el que se caso, Spencer es un buenazo y Leonie es una tonta si no se da de cuenta a tiempo.

Rei no sentía deseos de pasar el resto de la velada en el salón, escuchando a Leonie señalar diplomáticamente que él no encajaba en el mundo de los Hiwatari, así que se dirigió a su habitación a descansar.

Se había acostumbrado a las antigüedades de Tatiana en Tokyo pero en aquel castillo el choque cultural le resultó aplastante. Le habían asignado una habitación en un torreón, y en ella había una chimenea de piedra y una cama con dosel. Observó el tapiz que colgaba de la cama y pensó que no estaba hecha para dormir en soledad. En algún lugar, fuera de aquella mansión, estaba el hombre en cuyos brazos había dormido.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó furioso.

Se metió en la cama y trató de concentrarse en los últimos movimientos del índice Dow Jones. Era como un mantra con el que siempre conseguía dormir, pero en aquella ocasión no resultó fácil sabiendo que estaba en la casa familiar de su amante. Sintiendo, con todas las células de su cuerpo, que él estaba muy próximo. En alguna parte. Le costó horas dormir.

KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR

Rei llegó tarde a desayunar a la mañana siguiente. Le costó encontrar el camino hacia el lugar indicado. Todas las habitaciones por las que pasaba estaban vacías y primorosamente decoradas. Trató de no sentirse intimidado y caminó, dejándose guiar por el olfato, en la dirección de la que provenía el olor a croissant.

Pero, al llegar a la cocina, dos mujeres sonrientes le hablaron, como no entendía el ruso lo llevaron de la mano hasta la piscina. Y Kai lo esperaba para darle la bienvenida.

Rei se paró en seco.

-Hola, Rei –lo saludo con cautela.

Las empleadas le explicaron lo sucedido a Kai y se marcharon enseguida.

-Te han guardado croissant caliente, y ahora mismo te traerán café –tradujo el peliazul -¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias –dijo el neko con un hilo de voz.

Rei sorteó a Kai y se sentó en una mesa al lado de una tapia cubierta de buganvillas.

-Pensé que… que estarías lejos… –comentó el chino al fin lleno de tensión.

-Trabajando –completo Kai, cuya voz, en cambio, sonaba perfectamente natural. Kai se sentó a su lado y sonrió abiertamente –He estado en la empresa desde las cinco de la mañana, así que voy a tomarme el resto del día libre.

-No sabía que te dedicaras a labores de oficina, tenía entendido que te habías negado a llevar la rienda de las propiedades y las empresas de la familia, y que lo tuyo era unirte a tribus africanas y tatuarte el rostro.

Kai redobló la sonrisa. Rei sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina.

-Pensé que no me conocías muy bien, pero te sabes una que otra historia de mi –comento el ruso de manera jovial mientras se tocaba los triángulos azules que marcaban su rostro.

-Pues yo pensé que nunca volveríamos a ser extraños –soltó el neko.

-Eso creí yo también –dijo Kai en voz baja –Eso creí yo.

Rei se estremeció. No tenía sentido tratar de evitar a Kai ni de eludir aquella conversación, pensó. Aquel arrogante ruso haría y diría lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera, de modo que o bien pasaba los dos días escondiéndose o se enfrentaba allí mismo a él. Respiro hondo y dijo:

-Te lo dije en una ocasión, la atracción sexual puede ser una droga muy poderosa. Lo único bueno es que se pasa.

-¿Lo crees, Neko-jin?

Aquella respuesta, pensó Rei, era típica de Kai.

-Sí –contestó escueto volviendo la cabeza a otro lado.

Una de las empleadas volvió con una bandeja en las manos, Charló con Kai y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Rei observó. La cafetera era de plata, y la porcelana de la taza tan fina que parecía transparente. Pero Kai ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta, estaba bien acostumbrado a todos aquellos lujos.

Delante tenía un ejemplo claro de las diferencias que los separaba, pensó con desesperación.

-¡Que civilizado eres, Conde Hiwatari! –comentó Rei irónico, pensado que el ruso se echaría a reír o que diría algo inteligente con aquella voz cadenciosa y seductora.

Sin embargo Kai no lo hizo. En lugar de ello frunció el ceño.

-¿Civilizado? ¿Quieres decir que reprimo mis instintos y oculto mis sentimientos?

-¿Qué? –parpadeó Rei.

-En eso es en lo que consiste ser civilizado, en doblegar al salvaje que hay en nuestro interior. Recuerda que es mi especialización.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Si no fuéramos civilizados todo sería mucho más fácil. Yo leería el lenguaje de tu cuerpo y tú leerías el mío. No cabría el error.

Rei se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Pues yo creía que los animales hacían cualquier cosa para engañar a su enemigo.

-El enemigo, sí. Pero tú y yo no somos enemigos.

-¿Lo crees? –preguntó Rei mirando la taza.

Kai se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Cómo podría conseguir que confiaras en mi? –pregunto el ruso en voz baja, casi sólo para sí mismo.

-¡Ni en sueños!

Rei se puso de pie, pero se encontró con el cuerpo de Kai bloqueándole el paso. Estaban igualmente furiosos, pero el peliazul tenía la ventaja de que podía mantener mejor el control.

-Nunca me has dado la oportunidad de explicarme. Eres incapaz de respetar a alguien, ¿verdad?

Rei se sintió herido, sabía que estaba por derrumbarse frente a aquel arrogante ruso de mirada rojiza, pero se prometió a si mismo mantenerse firme y digno. Kai ya tenía demasiadas cosas de qué vanagloriarse.

-Enséñame algo que pueda respetar y lo haré.

La expresión de Kai se dulcificó.

-Neko, ¿por qué estamos discuti…? –de pronto se escucharon voces que lo interrumpieron -¡Diantres! –gruño el ruso entre dientes.

Los Hiwatari entraron entonces en escena junto con Leonie, alta y delgada como una modelo y demostrando su enorme seguridad en si misma. No dudo en entrar con la mayor naturalidad del mundo y con el bikini más pequeño que Rei hubiera visto jamás, haciendo un gesto coqueto hacia Kai e ignorándolo a él para tirarse después a la piscina.

El conde Voltaire se acercó a rescatar a Rei como si fuera la carga de caballería.

-Querido mío, no deberías de estar aquí fuera al sol sin una gorra, tu piel se perjudicara. Ven conmigo y buscaremos una –dijo sin darle tiempo a Kai de protestar.

Rei se lo agradeció, y ambos entraron en la casa.

-Los Hiwatari siempre han creído que eran personas importantes –dijo el conde –pero lo cierto es que han estado a merced de los tiempos como todos los demás. Este es Boris –explicó parándose delante del retrato de un militar –Perdió su fortuna y se casó con una costurera. Supongo que fue ella quien le hizo ese uniforme. ¿Sabes? En aquellos tiempos el secreto de la supervivencia estaba en el matrimonio. Había que tener un montón de yernos extranjeros, no fuera que los zares se volvieran contra la familia, cosa que sucedió en varias ocasiones.

El conde paseó por la galería de retratos observando los cuadros de paisajes y asintiendo. De pronto se paró y continuó explicando:

-Por ejemplo este castillo. Mi antepasado, el dueño, estaba mal visto en la corte, así que se casó con la hija de un general influyente y muy conocido. Y, por si acaso, otro Hiwatari se alió con el antiguo régimen. Gracias a ello ahora tenemos este castillo -Ambos continuaron caminando y el conde volvió a pararse delante del otro cuadro –Éste de aquí fue un terrible canalla. Le vendió Versalles a un americano rico, y cuando él vino a tomar posesión tuvo que abandonar Francia.

-¿Es eso cierto? –pregunto Rei echándose a reír.

-Es probable, nosotros también tenemos algún que otro canalla –comentó el conde tomándolo del brazo y girando en una esquina para llevarlo aparte –pero Kai no es uno de ellos –Rei se quedo perplejo e inmóvil de repente –me temo que su primo Tala si lo era, un poco –continuo Voltaire suspirando –Nosotros lo queremos mucho, por supuesto, pero no podemos negar que Tala no era nada escrupuloso cuando se trataba de sus hombres y mujeres, era un rompecorazones y un canalla nato, es demasiado guapo para su propio bien y para el bien de quienes se enamoraban de él, a dios gracias que conoció a Bryan y cambio totalmente. Pero mi nieto Kai, siempre fue diferente, demasiado serio y responsable en sus relaciones.

-Conde… -dijo Rei incómodo.

-Llámame Voltaire. En esta casa hay demasiados condes.

-Bien, Voltaire, entonces. No… no creo que debas hablarme de Kai.

-No he dicho nada a sus espaldas que no pueda decirle a la cara –se defendió Voltaire –Kai y Tala estaban muy unidos desde niños, como tenían la misma edad se llevaron siempre muy bien, pero ambos eran muy diferentes. Cuando Tala se caso con Bryan y se fueron a una larga luna de miel, Kai se hizo cargo de todo temporalmente. En solo unas semanas puso en orden los asuntos de la familia mucho mejor que su primo, diría yo, pensé que iba a tener que pedirle ayuda a Spencer, pero Kai ni lo molesto porque sabía que Spencer tenía ya demasiadas cosas por las que responder, así que sencillamente tomo las riendas y lo hizo increíblemente. Trabaja mucho, pero no deja que nadie se acerque a él. Es como si hubiera cerrado su corazón y no quisiera permitir a nadie que indagara en él.

-Yo…

-Escucha, tampoco estoy diciendo que sea un santo. Ha conocido a todo tipo de mujeres y hombres, la bisexualidad al parecer es algo que heredaron algunos miembros de la familia y seria un hipócrita si censura a mis nietos por eso. Yo solo quiero que mis niños sean todos felices, pusimos demasiada presión sobre ellos cuando eran pequeños por ser los herederos. Tala tuvo la desgracia de tener un padre irresponsable que aun hoy día sigue desaparecido después de escaparse con un montón de dinero de la familia y su querida amante cabaretera, que para nuestra desgracia es la madre legitima de Tala. Kai perdió a sus dos padres luego de que estos fueran secuestrados y aun cuando pagamos la extorsión, solo nos devolvieron los cuerpos incinerados –Voltaire apretó los puños mientras seguía rememorando las cosas que en el pasado casi habían destruido a toda su numerosa familia –Natasha, mi esposa estaba devastada y Kai duro muchos años afectado hasta que por fin lo supero, pero para entonces su corazón ya había cambiado. Y en cuanto a Spencer, bueno, él aun tiene a sus padres vivos, mi hija es una gran madre y aunque su esposo es un buen hombre, no me gusto mucho que obligaran a mi Spencer a seguir la carrera militar, eso no era lo que él realmente quería pero lamentablemente ni Natasha ni yo pudimos intervenir al respecto –Voltaire tomo la mano de Rei y le dio una afectuosa palmadita –como ves los tres niños de la casa no la han tenido tan fácil a pesar de haber nacido en una familia de renombre y con mucho dinero, la felicidad no es algo que puedas comprar y eso es algo que todos los Hiwatari hemos aprendido a lo largo de nuestras vidas. No puedo negar que Kai es mi favorito y el de su abuela también, por eso nos preocupa que no logre ser feliz como sus primos, y más porque sé que se lo merece mucho. Natasha, Tatiana y yo queremos a nuestros nietos con toda el alma y velamos por los tres con el mismo cariño, pero Kai es el que más nos preocupa, lo criamos con mucho entusiasmo y le permitimos que eligiera lo que deseaba hacer de su vida, cuando escogió el camino de la zoología y la etología quede anonadado pero se lo permití, ahora solo deseo que escoja una buena persona que lo quiera honestamente, más allá de su título nobiliario y su apellido, más allá de su fama como etólogo y mas allá de su apariencia física. Yo solo quiero que encuentre a la persona con la que se sienta capaz de abrir su corazón y pueda realizarse, desde siempre ha sido un niño hermético y solitario, que pide ayuda en silencio, que ruega por ser salvado, pero para su desgracia la única persona que logro capturar su atención lo hirió de tal manera que al final lo hizo encerrarse en un muro de acero que nadie ha podido penetrar.

Hubo un difícil silencio.

-Él no quiere dejar que nadie entre en su pequeño mundo –alegó Rei –cuando uno intenta acercársele se pone arrogante, y desconfía y se pone gruñón si las cosas no le salen como quiere, manipula y amenaza, te arrincona y te miente con tal de obtener lo que quiere.

-Te puedo asegurar que Kai nunca miente.

-¡Lo hace! Y además tiende a juzgar a las personas por su apariencia. Es un maldito snob que se deja llevar por primeras impresiones.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Voltaire parpadeando, fascinado.

-Todo el tiempo. Y me observa igual que si fuera uno de sus animales de la selva.

Voltaire se echó a reír, pero enseguida convirtió discretamente la risa en una tos.

-Mmmm… sí, comprendo que pueda resultar… desconcertante –comentó observando a Rei con atención y decidiendo que ya había hablado lo suficiente –Bueno, busquemos esa gorra.

Durante el resto del día o bien Rei evitó a Kai o bien era el ruso quien lo evitaba. El neko no estaba muy seguro de cuál de las dos cosas estaba ocurriendo. Cada vez que oía pisadas o se abría una puerta se ponía en guardia, pero la guerra no se declaro.

Rei se fue a la cama pronto con dolor de cabeza, y estuvo despierto durante horas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Kai, sentía su aliento contra la piel. Pero cuando volvía a abrirlos estaba solo.

En cuanto amaneció se rindió ante el insomnio y salió del castillo. Había una montaña al este del jardín, de modo que comenzó a escalarla. El sol se levanto y comenzó a calentar fuerte. Pronto Rei empezó a sudar.

Se quito la camisa, dejando el pecho desnudo al ardiente calor. El terreno ascendía en una fuerte pendiente. Creyó escuchar el murmullo de un rio, y decidió, sediento, ir en su busca.

Sin embargo no sabía a qué distancia estaba.

Entonces llego a la cima de la pendiente y lo diviso abajo, al otro lado de la montaña, serpenteando por el valle. También había un castillo de piedra que parecía sacado de un cuadro.

Rei olvido el calor y la sed y se dejo caer sobre el terreno polvoriento para mirar la fortaleza. Estaba cansado y ardiente por el calor. De pronto deseo que Kai estuviera allí, con él, compartiendo aquellas vistas. Lo deseaba tanto que incluso creyó que él podría escuchar su pensamiento.

-Tonterías –se dijo en voz alta –He caminado demasiado tiempo al sol, y sin gorra.

Sin embargo cuando escucho el relinchar de un caballo no se sorprendió.

Kai apareció entre los árboles y se bajo del caballo. Rei no se movió. Incluso cuando lo vio atar las riendas de un arbusto y dirigirse hacia él permaneció inmóvil, sonriendo soñador como si estuviera esperándolo.

El ruso se arrodillo a su lado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ansiedad.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Neko-jin?

-Quería que tu vieras esto –contesto el chino como si se estuviera disculpando por haberlo llamado a una hora intempestiva.

-Sí, muy bonito -dijo Kai mirando impaciente a su alrededor -¿Por qué diablos te has puesto a vagar de ese modo? Creí que te había ocurrido algo.

-Y me ha ocurrido.

-¿El qué? –pregunto él inclinándose hacia el neko para observar su semblante. Luego le aparto el pelo de la cara con suavidad y lo miro a los ojos -¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? –volvió a preguntar preocupado.

-Estaba aquí sentado, deseando que vinieras, y aquí estas –confeso Rei –Claro que estoy bien.

-No deberías decir esas cosas si no lo piensas de verdad –respondió Kai sacudiendo la cabeza, medio en serio medio riendo. Luego deslizo un brazo por su cintura y trato de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie -¿Puedes levantarte?

-Levántame tu –sonrió Rei travieso.

-¡Oh, Neko! –gimió Kai -¿Has comido algo antes de salir? –Rei sacudió la cabeza -¿Y bebido?

-Nada desde anoche.

-Bueno, entonces lo primero que necesitas es agua –afirmo Kai abrazándolo por la desnuda cintura para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie y mirando al caballo -¿Sabes montar?

-Por supuesto que sí, conde. ¿Es que no sabe todo el mundo? Mi especialidad son los autobuses y las montañas rusas.

De repente Rei comenzó a pensar que lo que había dicho era exquisitamente divertido, de modo que lo repitió. No podía parar de reír.

Kai lo miro preocupado. Lo levanto del suelo y lo sujeto. Luego desató la rienda y se abrió camino por entre los arboles bajando la pendiente. El caballo obedecía, al contrario que Rei, que no dejaba de pedirle que pararan para que lo besara.

-Después… -contesto Kai entre dientes, tenso mas allá de lo que Rei pudiera imaginar.

Aquel ruego constituía toda una prueba para el ruso.

El terreno comenzó a nivelarse y Rei vio a donde lo llevaba Kai. Era un pequeño lago alimentado por la corriente del rio que el neko había divisado. Kai lo acerco a la orilla y lo dejo caer sin ceremonias. Luego se arrodillo y recogió agua con las manos.

-Bebe –ordeno.

Rei bebió. Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de lo sediento que estaba. Se arrodillo y bebió con avidez, directamente de la corriente. El agua estaba tan fría que le hizo daño en los dientes. Entonces levanto la cabeza y sintió como si saliera de un sueño. O de una pesadilla en la que hubiera hecho el peor ridículo.

-Estabas deshidratado, eso vuelve loca a la gente. No te preocupes, no eres responsable de nada de lo que has dicho.

-Pero… -las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba muy avergonzado -¡Oh, maldición!

-Tengo que llevarte a casa, estas muy cansado.

"Ya no me desea", pensó Rei al ver a su ruso indiferente y al saber que se había negado a que lo besara.

-Creo que tienes razón, me encuentro muy raro. Llévame a casa –le pidió mientras se ponía rápidamente la camisa.

Kai lo puso sobre el caballo y lo guió de vuelta al castillo sin decir una palabra más. Una empleada lo llevo a la cama en cuanto llegaron, y durmió toda la tarde. Sin embargo bajo a tomar un refresco a la piscina a última hora. Y entonces descubrió que Kai no estaba. La condesa Hiwatari le dio unos golpecitos en la mano.

-¿Qué tal estas, querido?

-Muy bien –mintió Rei.

Nunca volvería a estar bien, aquello era mucho peor que lo de Brooklyn. Porque de Brooklyn nunca había estado enamorado, comprendió de pronto echándose a temblar. Natasha le ofreció un coctel de champán, pero Rei no bebió. Escuchó conversar a los demás, pero no se entero de nada ni siquiera cuando hablaron en japonés.

"Estoy estúpidamente enamorado de Kai Hiwatari", se decía insistentemente, en silencio.

Entonces llego el esposo de Leonie y se sentó a su lado.

-No nos conocemos, soy Spencer Petrov Hiwatari –le sonrió mientras se estrecharon las manos –es un gusto conocerte Rei, me comentaba la abuela Tatiana que tienes un trabajo estresante.

-No lo es tanto –contesto Rei conteniendo la risa –solo soy agente de bolsa.

-Ese trabajo suena realmente estresante –dijo Voltaire -¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda soportarlo?

-Bueno, muchos beben –contesto Rei –Otros se drogan. Y desde luego hacen el loco en las fiestas es obligatorio. Pero los buenos agentes alcanzan tanto éxito que se les sube a la cabeza antes que las drogas o el alcohol.

-¿Y tú eres buen agente? –pregunto Leonie de manera venenosa.

-Lo soy este año.

-¿Y bebes o te drogas? ¿O te basta con el éxito? –volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-Rei Kon baila –dijo una voz saliendo de la oscuridad.

El corazón del chino dio un lento salto mortal. Kai se acercó. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de color negra abierta por el cuello. Rei contemplo aquel pecho y aquella piel y sintió que se excitaba. Kai sonrió mirándolo de lleno, pero sus ojos eran los de un extraño y el neko retrocedió.

-Baila como un salvaje y lucha como un demonio, de lo cual, a decir verdad, me advirtió. ¿No es así, Rei?

-Exacto –contesto valiente.

El corazón de Rei latía acelerado, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. La llegada de Kai había animado la reunión, y las voces se elevaron de tono. El crepúsculo dio paso a la oscuridad. Los sirvientes prepararon un buffet y el vino fluyó. Alguien puso música.

-Tenemos que marcharnos –dijo Leonie –Ha sido un placer conocerte. ¿Vendrás para navidad?

-No lo creo.

-Oh, que lastima queridito, no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar –comento la mujer con ironía.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Rei esforzándose por sonreír –La verdad es que yo no tanto, digo, no llegamos a conocernos lo suficiente como para que tenga nostalgia si no te vuelvo a ver jamás.

La mujer se puso roja de ira, pero rápidamente lo disimulo con una sonrisa agria.

-Bueno, lo mejor de la navidad es ver a Kai como anfitrión de las fiestas que celebramos en este castillo. Se ve fantástico vestido con el traje tradicional ruso, las mujeres y los hombres vienen a miles.

Rei sostuvo su sonrisa como pudo. Sabía que Leonie era posesiva con Kai, pero el comentario de alguna manera era lo suficientemente picante como para que le doliera. En el fondo le estaba sugiriendo que no era nadie especial como para ser invitado a un evento típico familiar. Y el problema era que tenía razón. Kai era demasiado civilizado como para decírselo a la cara. Levanto la cabeza y lo vio a la luz de las velas. Estaba serio, observándolo. No pudo soportarlo. Elevó la voz y contestó: -Yo sólo he venido por Tatiana, ni encajo aquí ni deseo encajar. No volveré.

Y se marcho.

.-.

**Continuara…**


	10. gatito 9

**MAYOI NEKO**

.-.

**CAPITULO 9**

.-.

Rei no volvió a ver a Kai. Se marchó del castillo antes de que él pudiera aparecer a la mañana siguiente, y lo hizo deliberadamente. Aquello les ahorraría a ambos la violencia de volver a encontrarse. Por suerte para el neko hubo una emergencia en A.B OKANE que lo obligo a viajar por unas pocas semanas a Nueva York y a China.

Aprovechando la visita obligada a su país natal, Rei decidió visitar a su madre. La mujer lo había llamado, muy alarmada, en la madrugada. Ella estaba sentada, y ni siquiera se levantó a abrirle la puerta, Rei sacó su llave y entró.

-Mariah se ha ido –anuncio trágica.

-Bueno, tranquila, cuéntamelo todo, mamá. ¿A dónde ha ido?

-Ese hombre… -rompió a llorar.

-¿Que hombre? –pregunto Rei mientras preparaba té -¿Te refieres a ese de la universidad?

-No –negó la mujer levantando la cabeza y mirándolo acusadora –me refiero a ese hombre que tú has introducido en nuestras vidas. Kai Hiwatari, o como sea que se haga llamar.

-¿Kai? –pregunto Rei, cuya cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas -¿Cómo es que conoces a Kai Hiwatari?

-Vino aquí diciendo que tenía un amigo que trabajaba con personas con los problemas de Mariah. Yo no quería que tu hermana hablara con él, pero el grupo de autoayuda conocía a ese hombre y me aseguraron que era una persona respetable. Y luego resulto que durante todo el tiempo él no había dejado de animar a Mariah a que nos abandonara…

-¿Quién animó a Mariah para que nos abandonara? ¿Kai? –pregunto Rei pálido.

-No, su amigo. Ese profesor… no sé qué. Decía que lo único que ella necesitaba era ser independiente, cuando tú sabes muy bien que… -la mujer rompió a llorar.

-Está bien, cálmate –la tranquilizo Rei dándole golpecitos en la espalda -¿Me estás diciendo que Mariah se ha fugado con ese profesor?

-No, lo que te digo es que se ha marchado de casa. Ha conseguido un empleo –explicó desesperada –me dejó una nota.

Rei la leyó de prisa. A juzgar por lo manoseada que estaba su madre debía de haberlo hecho miles de veces.

-¡Pero si esto es bueno! –dijo Rei al fin –Está viviendo con una amiga, y cuando encuentre una casa en la que quedarse se pondrá en contacto con nosotros –miro la fecha -¡Pero mamá, si solo se fue hace dos días! ¿Te ha llamado?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces deja de preocuparte –contestó Rei firme.

-La buscarás, ¿verdad? Encuéntrala, hazla volver a casa –rogó ella.

El neko miro a su madre y lo comprendió todo de pronto. Mariah había estado viviendo bajo la presión de todo aquel amor sofocante durante años. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes?, se pregunto.

-Está bien, pero primero iré a casa. Probablemente me haya dejado un mensaje allí. Tú ve a tomar un baño caliente, yo mientras tanto limpiaré todo esto.

Rei se quedó exhausto cuando terminó de limpiar y cocinar algo para su desesperada madre.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Aquel era el fin de semana en el que se celebraba en el Chinatown de Japón el carnaval del dios dragón de la prosperidad, era una fiesta tradicional que los chinos residentes en Japón celebraban todos los años y este no sería la excepción. Había barreras que marcaban la ruta por la que pasaría la procesión con los altares y todo estaba alborotado. Las elegantes calles de Haru Toyama estaban vacías, muchos residentes se habían marchado huyendo de la algarabía del largo fin de semana. Pero, ¿qué haría Rei?, se preguntó Kai. ¿Celebrar la fiesta como el chino que era o huir de ella?

Rei seguía sin contestar el teléfono, de modo que Kai alquiló un coche y se apostó en la calle frente a su puerta. Con tantos residentes de vacaciones nunca había sido tan fácil aparcar.

Kai también se estaba quedando dormido cuando el neko por fin llego. Estaba acostumbrado a esperar en la selva durante horas, atento a los pasos del animal al que quería estudiar. Y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Era cuestión de paciencia y de no saltar nada más verlo aparecer. Por eso cuando vio a Rei subiendo por las escaleras con la maleta se quedó quieto. No salió del coche hasta que no lo vio abrir la puerta. Y entonces corrió, pero oculto entre las sombras y sin hacer ruido.

Rei se volvió alarmado, pero entre el cambio de horario y la falta de sueño lo tenían agotado. Sus movimientos eran muy lentos. Kai se coló y cerró la puerta.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Rei había contenido demasiado la paciencia, y en ese momento estalló.

-¿Estás loco o qué? –gritó -¡Sal de mi casa!

-Es la casa de Tatiana y tengo la llave.

-No trates de manejarme –gritó Rei, inexplicablemente a punto de llorar –No soporto a los hombres que tratan de manejarme.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que estoy tratando de manejarte? –sacudió él la cabeza.

-Lo ves, otra vez. Supongo que es un choque cultural, es imposible que encuentres a nadie tan alejado de tu mundo social como yo.

-¿Quieres decir que haría mejor en dejarte tirado como aquel tipo Brooklyn que nos encontramos en la ópera? ¿O como tu jefe que esta celoso de tu éxito que ni siquiera se da cuenta? Y a pesar de todo tú sigues loco por Brooklyn, ¿no es eso? ¿Te gustan los hombres que te tratan mal?

-Nadie… -contestó Rei temblando –nadie me ha tratado nunca tan mal como tú –terminó avanzando hacia él –me has manejado a tu antojo desde el principio. Me has espiado, me has engañado para que me pusiera ese maldito traje, he visto como una de tus chicas te lloraba y otra me humillaba. Y tu todo este tiempo solo tuviste la intención de usarme en la cama para luego tirarme al olvido, te felicito por tenerlo todo tan bien planeado.

-¿Planeado? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Kai perplejo.

-No lo niegues ahora, me lo confesaste –gritó Rei -¡Dijiste que te lo habías prometido a ti mismo, bastardo!

-¡Oh, Kamisama! Y todo esto es… ¿solo por esa estupidez? Solo pretendía decirte que…

Pero Rei no estaba dispuesto a concederle ni un minuto más.

-¡Vete! ¡Ahora! ¡Eres un canalla y un mentiroso! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!

Kai estaba tan enfadado como el neko.

-No te preocupes, me voy. No es de extrañar que no respetes a nadie si te permiten agarrarte estas rabietas sin sentido. -soltó Kai dando un portazo.

Rei se apoyó contra la puerta temblando de pies a cabeza. Por la mañana descubrió que el contestador automático estaba lleno de mensajes, y la mayor parte de ellos eran de Kai. Los borró todos, pero había uno de Mariah.

Si Mariah no hubiera dejado dicho quien era, Rei no la habría reconocido. La voz de su hermana resonaba llena de vitalidad. Todo le iba bien y pensaba ir a visitarlo el domingo por la mañana.

-¿El domingo? ¡Pero si es hoy! –exclamó Rei en voz alta.

Ni siquiera había deshecho la maleta, y sin embargo era tarde. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Mariah vio la expresión destrozada de su hermano y se horrorizó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rei?

El neko se lo conto todo. No tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo, pero Mariah no pareció prestarle el apoyo fraternal que él esperaba.

-Pues a mi me pareció muy simpático.

Rei la miró. Toda su lucha interior se desvaneció.

-Es maravilloso –murmuró el neko.

-Bueno, entonces habla con él. No es tan poco razonable.

-Oh, sí, sí lo es –volvió Rei a encenderse –Y de todos modos eso ya no importa. Lo importante es que él no me quiere, ese es el problema, Mariah. Es el hombre más sofisticado de Europa, y yo no le llego ni a la suela del zapato. No hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.

Mariah no supo que contestar.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Rei se fue a la cama pronto aquel domingo, afectado aún por el cambio de horario. Mariah se ofreció a pasar la noche con él, estaba preocupada.

Rei se durmió de inmediato, de modo que no oyó el timbre de la puerta. Ni a Mariah ir a abrir. Ni nada en absoluto de la conversación que siguió.

Mariah no sabía qué hacer. Le debía toda su lealtad a Rei, pero no estaba segura de que Kai fuera el snob manipulador que él le había pintado. Y, por otra parte, se sentía culpable. Sabía que todos los malentendidos habían comenzado por su causa. Si ella no hubiera necesitado todo el dinero de Rei Kai nunca hubiera pensado que su hermano era un vagabundo. Así que adoptó una postura de compromiso. No accedió a que Kai entrara en la casa, ni a despertar a su hermano, pero aceptó la invitación del ruso y lo siguió a casa de Tatiana. Y allí lo escuchó.

-El problema es que Rei no cree que tú estés verdaderamente interesado en él –dijo Mariah al fin cuando Kai termino de explicarse.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? –preguntó él perplejo.

-Bueno, es que una vez hubo un hombre que… -Mariah se sintió violenta –no pensaba que Rei fuera lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Kai maldijo y se prometió a si mismo que iría a darle otro escarmiento a Brooklyn por el daño que le había hecho a Rei, pero por ahora tenía la difícil tarea de ganar esa importante aliada de cabello rosa que tenia los mismos ojos dorados que su neko. Y entonces el joven más sofisticado de Europa, el soltero más codiciado de todo el jet set, se volvió hacia Mariah Kon al borde de la desesperación y suplicó:

-Ayúdame, realmente quiero a tu hermano.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

Rei no podía comprender por qué su hermana insistía en ir al carnaval del dios dragón. No parecía la misma de siempre. Era por la tarde cuando por fin salieron de casa en busca de la fiesta. Rei llevaba su típica camisa china blanca sin mangas con un pantalón negro y el pañuelo rojo con la imagen del ying yang amarrado en su frente. Mariah sabía que su hermano era demasiado guapo aun cuando este no le daba importancia a esto ni sacaba provecho de su apariencia física.

Lo primero que escucharon al llegar fueron gritos y risas estridentes. Luego, al acercarse a la ruta del carnaval, comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de la música, desde la tradicional hasta pop y rock. A pesar de tener el corazón roto Rei comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música.

-Reconocería ese tatuaje en cualquier parte.

Rei se quedo inmóvil, ni siquiera se giró. En parte había estado esperando aquello toda la tarde, comprendió de pronto.

-¿Vienes a bailar conmigo?

El ruso llevaba aquel sensual jean negro que tan bien se ajustaba a sus caderas y largas piernas y una cómoda camiseta blanca. Rei aparto los ojos de él y no contestó.

Pero Kai se apresuró a alcanzarlo riendo.

-Está bien, entonces, ¿aceptas vivir conmigo?

Rei se volvió y lo miró.

-Vete y búscate a otro de quien reírte.

Rei camino en medio de la gente ruidosa, furioso por las palabras de Kai, como si fuera posible que creyera semejantes mentiras, eso sería subestimarlo.

Se sintió aliviado cuando noto que había logrado dejar atrás al ruso. Estaba acariciando desde días atrás la idea de mudarse de la casa de Tatiana así estaría alejado de Kai y no tendría contacto alguno con él.

Pero, ¿A dónde iría? Tal vez debería hospedarse en un hotel hasta que encontrara un lugar permanente ojala muy cerca del trabajo, claro, sin olvidar que debía de ser un lugar lujoso y digno para no tener sobre su yugular al snob de Yamato y demás jefes superiores.

De pronto sintió aun más rabia contra Kai, pero la sensación paso pronto. Después de todo era injusto culparlo por lo que había sucedido. Rei sabía que había entrado a esa efímera relación con los ojos abiertos, jamás pensó que iba a querer a Kai de forma tan profunda.

El ruso había demostrado que su relación era informal y que estaba dispuesto a descartarlo en el momento en el que le fuera conveniente.

Se detuvo a ver unas marionetas de dragones, estar en medio de Chinatown lo llenaba de nostalgia y de anhelos, por un momento se pregunto si debería de regresar a China junto a su madre y hermana, ante la idea sintió entusiasmo.

De pronto tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien lo observaba y de reojo busco una cabellera azul, pero en lugar de encontrarse con Kai, fue Brooklyn quien elevo una mano a manera de saludo. El neko no pudo evitar ponerse rígido y haciendo como que no había visto a su ex-amante trató de esconderse detrás de un grupo de jóvenes, pero era demasiado tarde para escapar, ya que Brooklyn estaba a su lado.

-Así que nos volvemos a encontrar, Tigre –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cínica -¿Dónde está tu conde? –pregunto cauteloso, tenía razones para no querer que ese odioso ricachón lo viera al lado de Rei –imagino que no te separas de él ahora que lo tienes atrapado en tus redes, eres muy hábil tigre.

Rei no se enfado ante ese comentario, sólo sintió tristeza al darse de cuenta de que alguna vez creyó amar a un hombre tan pobre de espíritu.

Trató de seguir adelante, pero, para su desconsuelo, Brooklyn lo siguió.

-Supongo que estas muy contento porque lo tienes babeando por ti, ¿verdad? –prosiguió la conversación el pelirrojo.

Rei permaneció en silencio.

-No es que me importe –continuo Brooklyn con desdén –Yo jamás hubiera sido feliz contigo, de todas maneras. Tú siempre fuiste demasiado intenso y apasionado para mi gusto.

-¿De veras? –preguntó Rei sin mostrar interés.

-Él también se cansara de ti pronto, aun cuando este loco por ti… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Me temo que no se a lo que te refieres –respondió el neko -¿Te importaría ser más explicito?

-Quieres sangre, ¿verdad? –se sonrojo de forma fea Brooklyn –De todas maneras, el condesito se puede quedar contigo. Si tuviera que escoger de nuevo, volvería a elegir mi ascenso y viaje a Nueva York antes que a ti.

-Siempre lo hiciste.

-No siempre –espeto el pelirrojo –Y no me mires de forma tan inocente. Sabes muy bien que cuando tu arrogante conde ruso me fue a visitar a mi oficina hace unos pocos días atrás, le dije que si tú decidías meterte de nuevo conmigo me olvidaría de regresar a Nueva York. Pero el maldito no solo se conformo con golpearme y amenazarme en la ópera sino que también tuvo que hacerlo en la oficina que Yamato me asigno temporalmente, me acuso de haberte roto el corazón y hacerte desconfiado, de haberte abandonado y no sé que mas tonterías. Le intente explicar que tu y yo sabíamos que era solo un juego, que eres ese tipo de chico… y lo que hizo fue golpearme nuevamente –miro a Rei con rencor –en ese momento no me importo que fuera un conde y que pudiera arruinar mi vida o a A.B OKANE. Ahora que lo pienso, que bueno que no opte por renunciar a todo por ti, sino ahora tendría que aceptar la decisión que tome en un momento de pasión. Aunque estoy seguro que tu amante ruso si sería capaz de renunciar a todo por ti, lo malo es que de seguro tú lo abandonarías si Kai Hiwatari dejara de ser quien es.

Rei ignoro el último comentario venenoso de Brooklyn, pero estaba estupefacto con el resto que le había contado, el pelirrojo engreído no tenia porque mentir, por el contrario, era increíble que admitiera algo así. Sin embargo, solo lo había hecho porque creía que Kai ya se lo había dicho.

El neko trato de sopesar el comportamiento de Kai. ¿Era cierto que le había pedido vivir juntos? Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?, le era imposible saber que pensaba o sentía Kai. Había tantas razones que le hacían dudar que mejor decidió no tratar de adivinar y opto por esperar encontrarlo para que él le dijera la razón de todo, ya no quería seguir angustiado al tratar de pensar en lo que había motivado a Kai a actuar así con Brooklyn. Antes necesitaba saber que significaba Hilary y porque conservaba aun sus vestidos.

Hizo caso omiso de Brooklyn y fue hacia la salida del barrio chino.

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Nada, puede ser que todo esté muy bien –respondió Rei.

-No te entiendo.

-Nunca lo has hecho –replico el neko –Hasta nunca, Brooklyn. Te deseo lo mejor –se despidió de manera definitiva y corrió hacia la casa de Tatiana. No tenía sentido hablar con Kai en medio del bullicio del carnaval, sabía que tarde o temprano el ruso se dejaría caer por la casa de su tía, solo tenía que sentarse y esperarlo.

Estaba en el jardín de Tatiana observando los jazmines cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Ahora que el momento había llegado, se sintió petrificado e incapaz. Después, por fin, se levanto y fue a abrir, con voz trémula dijo:

-Entra.

Kai de inmediato lo hizo; parecía más alto y guapo que antes.

-Pensé que no me abrirías y que tendría que echar abajo la puerta. Qué bueno que Tatiana no está –comentó el ruso complacido. Rei no respondió. Kai se mantuvo a su paso –Neko-jin –lo llamo serio –dime que he hecho mal.

Entonces el chino se volvió para lanzarle una mirada airada.

-Todo desde el primer día en que nos conocimos –dijo con tremenda intensidad en la voz –Deja de reírte de mí, por favor.

-¿Reírme de ti? ¿De nuevo me acusas de lo mismo?

-Kai, los dos sabemos que somos de mundos totalmente diferentes, soy alguien común. ¡Y tú mismo lo dijiste!

-No es cierto –respondió el ruso irritado.

-Dijiste que era descuidado, poco profesional y parecía un vagabundo.

-Pero eso fue hace siglos. ¿Te pareció que pensaba lo mismo cuando fuimos a la Ópera?

-Eso fue diferente.

-Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta –contesto Kai con una mueca.

-Pero en Rusia, en el lago, tú no me quisiste… -dijo Rei sofocado, frunciendo el ceño, caminando rápidamente hacia la sala.

-En Rusia estabas fuera de ti, medio deshidratado. ¿Creíste que iba a lanzarme sobre ti cuando no eras dueño de ti mismo? ¿Aunque estuvieras deseándolo?

-¡No lo deseaba! ¡No lo deseaba! ¡No…! –grito ruborizado.

Pero Kai lo tomó en sus brazos y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo, estrechándolo contra su pecho para que pudiera escuchar su acelerado corazón.

-Ten mucho cuidado Rei Kon -advirtió severo –estoy empezando a agotar toda mi caballerosidad y mi autocontrol.

-¡Tu nunca has sido ni caballeroso ni has tenido autocontrol! –lo acuso el neko liberándose -¡Sencillamente vas por lo que quieres sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás! –miro a Kai con los ojos dorados brillando –Esta bien, Kai Hiwatari, tu ganas –le dijo con un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Rei se detuvo para dejarse caer en el mullido sofá.

-Estoy dispuesto a irme a vivir contigo –Rei miro la pared detrás del ruso –Es decir, por el tiempo que quieras que viva contigo.

Hubo un silencio prolongado y el neko no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué de repente cambias de opinión? –le pregunto el peliazul con lentitud, se sentía cauteloso ante la respuesta de Rei, después de todo pensó que tendría que rogarle mucho mas al neko y aun así que este le seguiría rechazando.

-¿No es lo que quieres?

-La cuestión no es si yo lo quiero, ¡tú también tienes que quererlo! –dio un paso hacia Rei y se detuvo –lo dices como su estuvieras haciendo un sacrificio.

-No es tanto como un sacrificio, estoy dispuesto a irme a vivir contigo y preparado mentalmente para que cuando te aburras de mi tenga que irme dejando atrás mi ropa como recuerdo en tu armario –el chino se dio de cuenta que estaba dejando de lado su orgullo pero era mejor eso a seguir sin Kai llenando su vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Neko?

-¿Eres estúpido o qué? ¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy dispuesto aceptar ser el sustituto de Hilary y a soportar ver sus vestidos colgados en tu armario! –replico Rei y respiró profundamente antes de agregar: -Debes querer mucho a esa mujer para que aun guardes su ropa.

-¡Basta de Hilary! –fue el grito estrangulado de Kai -¡No siento absolutamente nada por esa…! –se detuvo y trato de controlarse –Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que estaba enamorado de ella, incluso estaba pensando en comprometerme –Rei se mantuvo quieto y atento a lo que Kai le confesaba, esa era la historia que Tatiana no había querido contarle –ella era optimista, me hacía reír mucho y era muy complaciente. La típica mujercita que quieres presentarle a tus padres porque saben que la aprobaran de inmediato, pero en el fondo no era más que una víbora infiel asociada a un tal Kenny, un reportero mediocre que buscaba exclusivas, mucho dinero y fama, usaba medios poco honorables para obtener información muy personal de gente famosa y la exponía a los ojos del mundo sin tener el más mínimo escrúpulo ni respeto, supongo que ya habrás escuchado sobre los escándalos de muchos actores y cantantes, cuyos pasados llenos de droga, prostitución, violencia intrafamiliar y demás son sacados a los ojos del mundo que se divierte leyendo ese tipo de basura –Rei sin querer asintió, él mismo había leído una vez un articulo donde se contaba que uno de sus cantantes de J-rock favorito solía acostarse con su hermana de sangre dos años menor y se grababan y fotografiaban mientras tenían sexo. Los videos y fotos habían sido publicados en internet a ojos de cualquiera que quisiera verlos, después de esto la carrera de Mishio Misaki decayó hasta el punto en que este se había suicidado –yo no tengo nada que ocultar, Neko, pero aun así me niego a que mi vida familiar, personal y sexual este en boca de un montón de desconocidos, por eso cuando descubrí que Hilary y ese Kenny eran amantes y solo jugaban a llenarse los bolsillos no dude en tomar acciones y hundirlos de manera discreta. Te confieso que me sentí muy herido cuando Hilary me mintió, tarde un tiempo en pasar la página y seguir adelante, sabía que no debía arruinar el resto de mi vida solo porque cometí el error de enamorarme de una mujer que no parecía conocer el significado de la palabra amor. Creo que en el proceso me volví demasiado desconfiado no quería volver a sentir la misma emoción, no puedo evitar pensar que la gente que se acerca a ti busca usarte y beneficiarse.

-Como lo creíste de mi cuando supiste que me había mudado a la casa de Tatiana – Rei miro serio a Kai –Creíste lo peor de mi, pero cómo pudiste notarlo mis intenciones al ser amigo de Tatiana y mudarme a su casa eran honradas y honestas, jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza aprovecharme de Tatiana. Como lo ves Kai Hiwatari, aun en este mundo quedamos gente decente.

-Lo sé, se que te juzgue muy mal Neko, y estoy pagando por eso. Eres la persona más correcta y honesta que he conocido jamás. –admitió el ruso mirando fijamente los ojos dorados –Por favor Rei, dame una segunda oportunidad.

-Te la estoy dando Kai –afirmó el chino –como te lo dije antes, estoy dispuesto a irme a vivir contigo, bajo tus condiciones, preparado mentalmente a marcharme cuando te hartes de mi, dispuesto a compartirte con tus amantes, a esperarte cuando te vayas de viaje a tus excursiones. Es decir, si realmente quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo.

-¿Por qué solo te conformas así? ¿Por qué parece que hubieras cambiado?

-No he cambiado, solo te estoy dando una respuesta a la propuesta que me hiciste hace poco –contesto el neko con voz mecánica.

-No te necesito si vienes con ese pensamiento, no es como si necesitara de tu presencia para alimentar mi orgullo –se sentó al lado del neko, sin preocuparse por ocultar su frustración –no habrá condiciones de nada, no te exigiré nada, solo quiero que vivas conmigo por muchísimo tiempo, lo más posible es que tú te deshagas de mi antes que yo de ti – como tratando de anclar sus desesperadas emociones, se paso la mano por el desordenado pelo azulino –no habrán otros amantes y si voy de excursión tratare de llevarte siempre conmigo, me gustaría que conocieras un poco de mi trabajo y quizás entiendas porque me apasiona tanto.

-Realmente has cambiado Kai Hiwatari –comento el chino con lentitud, asombrado y conmovido por las palabras de su ruso, pero aun necesitaba más, necesitaba recibir más de Kai. Necesitaba seguir poniéndolo a prueba.

-Una vez que empiezas a querer a alguien más que a ti mismo, te das cuenta de que… -no termino la oración Kai y se volvió hacia un lado para evitar que Rei lo viera sonrojarse.

-¿Te das cuenta de qué? –lo interrogo Rei conteniendo el aliento, era ahora o nunca.

Kai guardo silencio y pasaron unos momentos antes de que respondiera:

-Te encuentras con que te importa más la felicidad de la otra persona que la tuya propia. De pronto, tu propia ambición es menos importante y la opinión de tus amigos y familia no importa nada.

-Realmente has cambiado en muy poco tiempo, conde Hiwatari –replico Rei y respiró profundamente antes de agregar algo que ya sabía que no era cierto –debes querer mucho a Hilary para cambiar así después de encontrártela de nuevo en tu casa, deberías de pedirle más bien a ella y no a mí que regrese a tu casa, después de todo aun guardas su ropa y como todavía sientes algo por esa chiquilla, bien podrías perdonarla y darle una segunda oportunidad…

-¡Hilary otra vez! –fue el grito estrangulado de Kai que miro con furia mortal a Rei -¡Te acabo de decir que no siento nada por esa perra! ¡NUNCA, nunca he vivido con ella, nunca he vivido con nadie! ¡Nunca hasta que te conocí pensé o desee si quiera hacerlo! ¡Yo no amo a Hilary más! –al ver el rostro pálido de Rei se detuvo y trato de controlarse –Tú fuiste quien me hizo cambiar, quiero tu felicidad, que olvides que fuiste herido por ese horrible pelirrojo vanidoso, que vivas conmigo una vida despreocupada, tranquila y feliz, y si quieres irte algún día porque estás dispuesto a aceptar de nuevo a Brooklyn me llenare de valor para dejarte marchar, ¡por eso mismo no te pido que te cases conmigo! Sería más engorroso para ti si decides que lo vas a perdonar, el trámite de un divorcio es largo y traumático, prefiero que sencillamente te vayas sin tener que pasar por todo eso. Tu felicidad es lo más importante Rei, me gustaría que ese Brooklyn admitiera que vales oro y te diera toda la felicidad que mereces. Te quiero Rei, te amo, debí hacer todo lo posible para que sintieras lo mismo, y por momentos pensé que era así, que me apreciabas aunque fuera un poco, pero termine por hacer todo lo contrario –se puso de pie, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla y el orgullo, Rei lo miraba fijamente, con ojos entre incrédulos y sorprendidos. Realmente hubo un momento en el que creyó que el neko sentía algo por él, pero al parecer se había equivocado nefastamente, no había nada que hacer, la ayuda de Mariah había sido en vano, Rei Kon estaba demasiado herido como para perdonarlo –pensé que aquella noche que hicimos el amor te demostré cuanto me importabas, yo creí que si te dejaba que me hicieras el amor y me poseyeras podrías notar que tan importante eres en mi vida –se alejo de Rei para poder mirar por la ventana y anclar sus emociones, los jazmines y demás flores que llenaban de vida el jardín de Tatiana vibraban llenos de colores mientras un leve viento los hacía mecer suavemente. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y enfrento una vez más a su amante –te juro que no siento nada por Hilary, no soporto siquiera verla y quiero que quede claro que aquellos vestidos que encontraste no eran de ella, eran para mi abuela Natasha, puedes preguntarle a Tatiana, ella misma me los ayudo a elegir en el mismo lugar donde te compre el maldito traje que genero todo este infierno entre tú y yo.

Rei se puso de pie, estaba fascinado, feliz, quería gritar de alegría, ya había escuchado más que suficiente, todo estaba claro y lo que no, estaba a punto de ser aclarado. Se puso frente a Kai quien lo miraba expectante y sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y clavaba su rostro en el firme pecho. El ruso jadeo sorprendido por aquel repentino "ataque".

-¿Rei?

-Si aun está en pie la propuesta de matrimonio, ¡la acepto!

-¿Qué diablos? –pregunto Kai lívido de la sorpresa, sintiéndose en un universo paralelo.

-Hemos sido un par de tontos desconfiados y obstinados, conde Hiwatari.

-No entiendo lo que estas tratando de decir, Neko…

-Y eso que eres un tipo superinteligente –Rei levanto el rostro para mirar a su adorado conde de mejillas tatuadas y sentimientos fogosos –te estoy tratando de informar que te quiero muchísimo, todo lo que me dijiste era más de lo que esperaba, Kai. Perdóname por ser tan tonto.

Kai no dijo nada, solo se dedico a acariciar la sonrosada mejilla y a corresponder el cálido abrazo. Con sus cuerpos juntos se apoyaron uno en el otro. Rei sintió que el ruso temblaba y sabía que su cercanía despertaba su apasionada sangre rusa.

-Perdóname, Kai. Debí haberte escuchado aquel día en lugar de salir huyendo, estaba realmente herido y con el orgullo hecho trizas en ese momento, pero si tan solo te hubiera escuchado no habríamos pasado por estos últimos infernales días –beso la cálida mano que una vez más se movía traviesa sobre su mejilla – cuando huía de ti en medio del carnaval me encontré con Brooklyn, me contó algunas cosas que me hicieron pensar que quizás sentías algo por mi y que no todo estaba perdido.

-¿Por eso actuaste así como poniéndome a prueba?

-Tenía que estar seguro, que no me estaba haciendo ilusiones, pensé que si te atreviste a golpear a Brooklyn y a visitarlo para pedirle que se alejara de mí y para defenderme tan vehemente es porque significaba algo para ti.

-¿Fue grosero contigo? –pregunto Kai frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo normal, no te preocupes por eso, lo único que me importo fueron las revelaciones que me hizo, no sabía que había pasado eso entre ustedes.

-La próxima vez no dudare en darle tal paliza que no podrá levantarse en meses de la cama.

-Ya olvidémonos de él, no me importa ni un poco, jamás volvería con alguien tan egoísta como él, ni siquiera puedo odiarlo, solo me es indiferente. No se siquiera cómo pudiste creer que podría regresar con esa parodia de hombre. Es tan maldito como la Hilary esa, dios, si es que ese par debería de conocerse, tal para cual.

-Por favor, Rei Kon de Hiwatari, esos nombres no quiero volverlos a escuchar nunca más en mi vida –inclinó la cabeza y beso a su neko, besos diminutos que cubrieron todo su rostro, luego deliberadamente despacio, lo levantó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Perder la cabeza –contestó él con voz ronca, su acento ruso hizo erizar al neko.

Kai dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de Rei y lo dejo caer con suave urgencia sobre la cama. Sus manos se movían apasionadas, su voz sonaba espesa –Se que te mueres porque te haga el amor.

-¡No es cierto! –rabió el chino mientras sus dedos se colaban bajo la camisa de Kai, acariciando dulcemente la piel desnuda.

-Querido Neko-jin, eres de esas personas que dicen una cosa y hacen otra completamente diferente.

-No es… -Kai lo silencio con un beso.

-Ni te atrevas a negar que quieres que hagamos el amor una y otra vez. Ya es hora de dejar de discutir sobre ello.

Su lengua probó una vez más la boca de Rei primero rudamente, luego con más suavidad, siempre profundamente. Obstinado, el neko lucho contra Kai, negándose a ceder tan pronto, a pesar de que la cabeza le diera vueltas y de que su cuerpo rebosara de excitación. Kai busco la manera de deshacerse de la complicada camisa china y se dedico a mordisquear los pezones y el estomago firme. Rei gimió alto mientras Kai le quitaba el resto de la ropa y le arrancaba la cinta roja que llevaba en la frente.

Ninguno de los dos hubiera podido decir en qué momento Rei dejo de hacerse el que luchaba ni Kai de hacerse el que lo sometía, pero definitivamente ya no jugaban cuando Kai le dio la vuelta a Rei para dedicarse por algunos segundos a observar el tatuaje que tanto le fascinaba y besarlo tanto que la piel empezaba a enrojecer. Rei por su parte se concentro en cubrir cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo cálido y ligeramente dorado de besos, cuando sus labios se encontraron con la cinturilla del pantalón, el neko con manos torpes pero amables tiro de aquel obstáculo de tela hasta liberar la afiebrada piel, sus manos buscaron sin descanso la masculinidad palpitante y excitada de su "fénix".

Con un gemido, Kai lo apartó gentilmente de él unos instantes para decir en tono de orden:

-¡Múdate conmigo hoy mismo! No soportaría esperar a tenerte conmigo hasta que nos casemos.

-Kai… por favor, ahora no es momento de…

-Neko, créeme que yo más que nadie se que no es momento, pero no aguantaría el tomarte ahora para luego tenerme que marchar a mi casa y dejarte aquí. Y el tormento será peor si me toca esperar hasta estar casados –jadeó Kai, torturado al sentir la lengua de Rei rozarle la clavícula.

-Kai… por favor, por favor –gimió Rei tocándose a sí mismo.

-O te mudas hoy mismo o nos detenemos en este mismo instante –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Ah, sí? –rió el chino, desafiándolo mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.

Kai cerró los ojos. Aquella tentación parecía llenarlo de angustia. Sin embargo la decisión era firme.

-O te vas conmigo hoy mismo o nos detenemos neko, lo digo enserio y no importa cuánto te desee, me detendré si no me das una respuesta que alivie mi frustración. Nunca miento…

Rei hizo una pausa y se quedo totalmente quieto, Kai mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, más su respiración era tan agitada como la del mismo neko. La verdad es que tampoco podría soportar el separarse esa noche de Kai, ni las noches que estaban por venir, no podía tampoco tolerar la tortura de esperar a vivir con Kai hasta que estuvieran casados, bien podrían irse a vivir juntos desde ya.

-Tú nunca mientes, Kai. Eso me dijo tu abuelo también, que nunca mentías y Tatiana me aseguro que jamás haces falsas promesas –estiro una mano para acariciar la tibia mejilla, teniendo especial cuidado de seguir con la yema de los dedos la forma de los tatuajes azules que lucían misteriosos en aquella amada cara –no hay nada que nos impida que nos vayamos a vivir juntos desde ya, no tienes que preocuparte Kai, hoy mismo me instalo contigo, estoy dispuesto a seguirte hasta la Conchinchina si me lo pides, yo tampoco soportaría el no estar contigo noche tras noche.

Finalmente el ruso abrió los ojos. Los brillantes rubíes estaban llenos de ternura. Parecían sonreír. Más que sonreír, rebosar amor. Rei había visto aquella misma expresión en sus ojos en otras ocasiones, recordó perplejo.

Kai estrechó su cuerpo contra el suyo en una respuesta silenciosa y expresiva. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

-Oh Neko, estoy loco por ti desde el primer día en que te vi –Rei sostuvo la apasionada mirada rojiza mientras Kai tiraba suavemente de él para ponerlo encima suyo, carne contra carne –Te quiero y te deseo tanto que duele.

No esperaron más. Se movieron juntos, cada vez más rápido y más salvajemente, exigiendo y respondiendo a los deseos del otro hasta que Rei sollozó en voz alta. Pero lo que más conmociono al chino fue la completa rendición de Kai ante aquella tempestad, solo agitándose y gritando a pleno pulmón. Temblando y triunfante, Rei lo estrechó contra sí.

La tempestad al final se transformo en un avasallador estallido nuclear.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, Kai lo ayudo a vestir, le beso el brillante pelo negro y lo ayudo a empacar, entonces Rei supo que no había marcha atrás, su vida estaba por empezar al lado del hombre más increíble que jamás pensó conocer.

-Dame una semana para solucionar unos negocios importantes y después nos casaremos de inmediato –le pidió el peliazul mientras empacaba de manera impecable las camisas y pantalones chinos -Volveremos a empezar nuestra relación y haremos de cuenta que los últimos días jamás sucedieron. ¿Dónde quieres que nos casemos Neko? ¿En Rusia, en Japón o en China?

-Por dios, ¿acaso pretendes que tu abuela y Tatiana lloren y nos culpen porque no elegimos tu tierra natal?

Kai se detuvo para darle un beso en la nariz.

-Gracias Neko, no sabes lo feliz que me haces y no solo a mí, en cuanto se enteren mi tía y mi abuela no te dejaran en paz.

-Puedo imaginarlo, pero creo que me gustara que no me dejen en paz, ambas son demasiado adorables como para negarles algo.

Kai sonrió, entonces recordó que aun había algo que no le había confesado al chino, al ver su expresión seria, Rei temió lo peor.

-Neko-jin, aun hay algo de mi que no te he contado –comenzó Kai titubeante –es acerca de mis padres, no es algo muy agradable…

El neko lo tomo de la mano, tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa, aquella delicada historia era realmente dura para Kai.

-Kai, conozco tu pasado, se la historia de tus padres, su triste final…

El ruso lo miro asombrado y quizás aliviado.

-Vaya, tía Tatiana sí que es comunicativa.

-No fue Tatiana quien me lo conto, fue tu abuelo Voltaire.

El asombro de Kai fue en aumento.

-¿Voltaire te lo conto? ¡Increíble! Debiste de haberle simpatizado a mi abuelo muchísimo para que te le contara. El viejo es demasiado quisquilloso y desconfiado –relajando la expresión de su rostro y sintiéndose más tranquilo respecto a esa historia de su vida, beso fugazmente los labios de neko –de apuesto que lo hechizaste con esos enormes ojos de gato, al igual que a mí.

-Me sorprendió un poco que me la contara, pero él sabía que te amaba Kai, que me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti, por eso me confió tu historia –Rei tomo firmemente de la mano al ruso y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo: –De aquí en adelante quiero que dejes de sentirte solo, Kai, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti.

-Gracias Neko –susurro apenas Kai, sintiendo que con cada segundo que pasaba amaba mas a ese chico revoltoso que había llegado a su vida para quedarse. –Por favor, nunca sueltes mi mano - hizo más firme el apretón –ni en los momentos felices, ni en los tristes. No sueltes mi mano aun cuando el tiempo siga transcurriendo…

Rei no dijo nada mas, sencillamente se fundió con él en un beso que sellaba la promesa.

.-.

**FIN**


	11. Epilogo

**MAYOI NEKO**

.-.

**EPILOGO**

.-.

.-.

_RUSIA, MOSCÚ... _

Aquella fue una boda poco convencional para los Hiwatari, los novios estaban muy guapos, más que de costumbre, hacían tan buena pareja que todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con aquella unión tan apresurada. La decoración era una mezcla entre china y rusa, los recién casados lucieron cada uno el traje propio de su cultura y hubo j-rock y j-pop en lugar de música clásica o de filarmónica.

-Es una boda extraña, lejos de cómo yo la imaginaba y deseaba para ellos dos, pero tengo que admitir que todo es perfecto –susurró la condesa Natasha Hiwatari al oído de su marido.

Voltaire calló, pero pudo haber respondido que lujosa o extravagante, la fiesta de boda era lo que menos le importaba a los recién casados.

_KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR KxR_

_ÁFRICA, SABANA AFRICANA..._

Rei apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo. Las sombras se alargaban sobre la calurosa pero hermosa sabana africana, el aire se llenaba de una fragancia dulce y familiar, olor a fresco como el del rocío en la mañana que moja las hojas y el césped, mientras las primeras nubes comenzaban a asomar. Tal y como Kai lo había predicho, las primeras lluvias del año estaban por llegar, y Rei se maravillo ante el extenso conocimiento que Kai mostraba, siempre parecía saber cuándo iba a llover, cuando iba a ver una tormenta de arena o cuando una avalancha de nieve ocurriría.

Ahora que las lluvias estaban próximas, según Kai, esa misma noche el cielo se descargaría, era el momento preciso para fotografiar a los elefantes y otros mamíferos los cuales Kai estaba planeando observar, estudiar y fotografiar, su próximo libro hablaría de ellos y se haría un reportaje para un canal muy famoso que adoraba el trabajo impecable del ruso.

Suspiro satisfecho mientras repasaba con orgullo su nueva vida junto a Kai. Después de la boda, Tatiana regreso a Japón para continuar impartiendo sus clases de artes marciales, decía que no le gustaba el clima de Rusia y que además se sentía más independiente lejos de su familia, nadie se había atrevido a refutar su decisión, pero su nieto Tala había tomado el mando de nuevo al respecto del cuidado de la economía de su abuela, relevando por fin a Kai que estaba ocupándose de ella temporalmente, gracias a esto había conocido a Rei, así que no podía estar más agradecido con el destino.

Mariah había terminado rentando el piso de Tatiana donde Rei había vivido, así se mataban dos pájaros de un tiro, Tatiana volvía a estar acompañada y Mariah tenía un hogar permanente en Japón a donde había decidido mudarse luego de empezar una relación con el amigo de Kai que la estaba ayudado a salir de su enfermedad. Había decidido retomar sus estudios y tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo que le permitía cubrir a la perfección sus gastos.

La madre de Rei, sintiéndose sola y aislada en China, decidió aceptar tímidamente la invitación de Natasha de mudarse al castillo en Rusia, le tomo mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a la vida en el lugar, pero siempre fue tratada cálida y amablemente. Rápidamente hizo amistad con los condes Hiwatari que la recibieron como un valioso miembro más de la familia.

Rei por su parte decidió renunciar a su trabajo, estaba más que harto de Yamato y los demás jefes, no es que fuera malagradecido, pero ahora que no sentía la presión de llevar y llevar más dinero para el tratamiento de Mariah, sintió un alivio enorme al entregar su carta de renuncia y alejarse de las envidias, rumores y censuras a las que era sometido. Sin lugar a dudas Yamato también sintió el mismo alivio, era cierto que Rei era su empleado estrella pero también era el que más se rebelaba y sacaba de quicio hasta el punto de causarle una ulcera. Aun así, le hizo una pequeña fiesta de despedida a la que Rei asintió junto a Kai, para sorpresa de muchos, incluso del mismo Yamato.

Lo más difícil fue despedirse de Hiro, Max y Tyson, a esos tres podía considerarlos realmente amigos y a su manera los quería muchísimo, pero siempre estaban en contacto y alguna que otra vez los tres eran invitados a la casa de Kai y Rei para pasar las vacaciones de invierno o verano.

El resto de tiempo Rei lo pasaba junto a Kai, viajando y haciendo expediciones, el neko lo encontraba de lo más fascinante e instructivo, había aprendido muchísimo y mientras se planteaba que iba a ser de su vida, a que iba a dedicarse, si quería estudiar o no en la universidad, seguía a Kai a cualquier selva que este lo arrastrara, yendo de aquí para allá como un par de locos trotamundos viviendo una eterna luna de miel.

Solo cuando Kai terminaba su trabajo como etólogo, regresaban a Rusia para que él terminara algún trabajo de oficina pendiente que dejara alguno de sus primos.

Aunque habían también otra veces en que definitivamente Kai no podía llevarlo consigo porque así lo requería alguna productora y Rei tenía entonces que resignarse a verlo partir y esperarlo por semanas e incluso meses enteros, entonces se descubría a si mismo leyendo algún libro de anatomía animal escrito por Kai o algún otro autor, instruyéndose empíricamente cada vez más interesado en el asunto pasando de libros de anatomía a libros de comportamiento animal y hasta a veces lectura más complicada y técnica, que en otros tiempos sin lugar a dudas habría encontrado aburrida pero que ahora lo absorbía horas enteras hasta que su madre que solía quedarse a acompañarlo mientras Kai regresaba a casa, entraba en la biblioteca y prácticamente lo arrastraba a cenar.

Solo volvía a la realidad cuando por fin Kai regresaba a casa tan deliciosamente desaliñado que Rei no podía evitar colgarse de él para devorarlo a besos, arrancarle con desesperación el camuflado y acariciar la mejilla con la barba semicrecida y enredar sus dedos en el pelo largo, tal y como lo había descrito Tatiana una vez, ahora no solo Rei podía verlo de primera mano, sino tocarlo, amarlo y besarlo, ese era su adorado tarzan moderno.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer por fin haciendo que Rei regresara al presente. Observo interesado como con la lluvia llegaban algunos animales haciendo toda clase de sonidos como agradeciendo por esa bendición que ocurría por escasos días en esta calurosa área africana.

Resguardados en un lugar seguro, Rei sonrió dulcemente al besar la mejilla de su concentrado esposo.

-¿Todo bien, Neko-jin? –pregunto el ruso dejando a un lado los binoculares para dedicarse a mirar la preciosa cara de ojos dorados. Deslizo posesivo un brazo sobre los hombros de su neko favorito para acercarlo todo lo posible.

-Todo muy bien, Fénix –le dijo Rei, que había agarrado la costumbre de llamarlo por el nombre artístico con que lo habían bautizado sus colegas y nativos. Como ronroneando, el chino se acurruco aun mas bajo el abrazo de su peliazul –es solo que pensaba que ahora si me siento como si perteneciera a este lugar, a estos brazos.

-Este es definitivamente tu lugar, mi Neko –contestó el ruso estrechándolo aun más.

-Antes nunca había sido así. Ni en mi casa, ni en el trabajo. Vivía en una especie de soledad.

-Lo sé, Rei.

El chino lo miro fija y profundamente.

-¿A ti ya no te ocurre, Kai?

-Se acabo la soledad para mi, Neko.

-¿Y entonces… sientes ahora que perteneces a mis brazos, que encontraste un lugar a mi lado? –pregunto Rei, sintiéndose extrañamente tímido.

-No hay duda de que así es, mi felicidad está ahora y siempre en estos brazos, aferrado fuertemente a esta mano –respondió Kai tomandolo de una mano y besándolo apasionadamente. Rei se aferro al cuello de su esposo profundizando el beso, enfrentando demandante a la lengua de Kai, solo cuando sus labios inflamados se separaron, Rei le contó a Kai su precioso y valioso sueño.

-He decidido que cuando regresemos de esta excursión, me inscribiré a la facultad de Medicina Veterinaria, me especializare en Vida Salvaje.

Por unos instantes Kai se quedo viéndolo sorprendido, tomo un minuto entero que se recuperara.

-¿Estás seguro, Neko? –pregunto cautelosamente –Digo, no es necesario que la estudies por mi o algo así.

-No lo hago solo por ti, creído –le dijo Rei juguetonamente –lo voy a hacer porque realmente me gusta, ni te imaginas lo familiarizado que ya estoy con el tema y no solo porque viajo contigo y te observo ayudar a parir a las guepardos que están en cautiverio, sino porque después de leer todos los libros que has escrito y todos los que conservas en tu biblioteca sentí que me identificaba con el tema y mi vocación salió a flote.

-Vaya, así que no has estado solo de ocioso en casa esperándome –dijo Kai mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja –con razón has sido de tan valiosa ayuda últimamente, hasta la productora del canal de animales ha decidido que es buena idea que viajes conmigo. Estoy muy feliz de que te decidas Neko.

-Lo único malo es que no te podre acompañar por cinco años, no puedo aplazar ningún año de mi carrera –se lamento Rei sabiendo que se volvería loco sin ver a Kai durante meses mientras este viajaba.

-Bueno, al menos los dos primeros años podre trabajar desde casa –confeso Kai, poco dispuesto a separarse de su neko por mucho tiempo –puedo dedicarme a escribir los libros que tengo pendientes y por los cuales me presionan casi todo el tiempo, los tres siguientes años ya veremos que nos inventamos para que no nos veamos separados mucho tiempo –miro a Rei con renovado deseo –creo que moriría si no te veo por más de dos semanas, ese es mi tiempo máximo.

-Oh Kai, eso sería maravilloso –susurro contento el neko –pero, no quisiera interferir en tu trabajo…

-Neko-jin estoy casado contigo, no con mi trabajo y no pienso descuidarte como si fuera un adicto al trabajo, tu y nuestro matrimonio son mi prioridad, además dicen por ahí que cuando un esposo trabaja demasiado puede que el que se queda en casa aburrido se consiga un amante y bueno… como sabrás no estoy dispuesto a que algo así ocurra –dijo el peliazul bromeando.

-Como si fuera posible algo semejante, yo solo amo a mi esposo, a mi amable y apasionado esposo. Gracias Kai, gracias por todo. –el chino sonrió cálidamente antes de regalarle un sonoro besito a la mejilla tatuada. Pero Kai que ya ardía de pasión no se conformaría con solo eso y Rei ya empezaba a sospecharlo. Al final de al cabo su pasión no se había extinguido sino que día con día recobraba mas y mas fuerza y era tan avasallante e intensa como el mismo Kai –Umm, ¿Conde Hiwatari? –lo llamo Rei mientras unos hábiles dedos se colaban debajo de su camisa y era obligado a acostarse suavemente sobre el improvisado cobertor-.

-¿Si?

-Este… no es que quiera arruinar tu diversión, pero… ¿no estamos aquí únicamente para ver llegar la manada de elefantes con sus crías?

-Por ahora solo estoy interesado en ver llegar a mi esposo al clímax –rápidamente y sin previo aviso, Kai bajo el pantalón deportivo de su esposo y su boca tomo posesión de la semi erecta masculinidad del neko, que en medio de los bramidos y chillidos de los animales, dejo escapar un gemido que se perdió en la distancia.

-Ka… Kai –susurro tratando de recuperar la voz –al… alguien nos puede ver –le dijo el neko moviendo inconscientemente su cadera, elevándola más hacia la húmeda y caliente boca de Kai.

-Oh vamos neko, invéntate algo mejor –dijo mientras acariciaba toda su longitud con la lengua –el enorme guía africano no vendrá hasta después de dos días, aquí en esta carpa la lluvia no nos molestara y como estamos en un lugar alto no nos inundaremos, los únicos que pueden vernos y desde la distancia son los animales –beso la punta de manera mimosa, Rei apenas pudo controlar un espasmo –pero dejaremos que nos miren, después de todo nosotros los observamos mientras se aparean, sería justo dejar que esta vez sean ellos los mirones.

Rei no sabía si reír o no por las palabras de Kai, pero decidió que por ahora no importaba pues solo podía pensar en el calor que se concentraba en medio de sus muslos era demasiado ardiente como para hacer algo diferente a gemir. Rápidamente ayudo a Kai a quitarse la sudadera, tenían que hacerlo rápido, aunque desearan hacer el amor largamente como siempre, esta vez tendría que ser corto, no podían entretenerse demasiado en un momento tan crucial para el trabajo de Kai, se había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero, muchas personas esperaban con ansias las primeras fotos de los elefantes y demás mamíferos gozando con la lluvia y Rei no podía permitir que sus deseos carnales arruinaran el esfuerzo de todo un equipo y que la reputación de Kai disminuyera.

Grito con anticipación cuando sintió a Kai ponerse encima suyo, tratando de no hacer nada muy elaborado no solo por la falta de tiempo sino por lo precario de aquella carpa que amenazaba con caerse si se movían demasiado.

Antes de poseerlo, Kai se detuvo para mirarlo como hechizado, disfrutando de la blanca piel desnuda, del brillo dorado de aquellos ojos y del pelo negro desparramándose libre sobre el acolchado cobertor. Entonces se aclaro la garganta mientras entraba cuidadosamente en el cuerpo de su neko.

-Neko-jin… -Rei contuvo el aliento, sin dejar de mirar a Kai le dio la bienvenida en su interior aferrándole las caderas con sus largas piernas. Antes de hacer el primer movimiento, Kai continuo –Neko-jin, te amo.

-Y yo a ti –susurro Rei antes de entrelazar sus manos detrás del cuello de Kai para acercarlo a un beso ardiente –y yo a ti…

Aquellas palabras habían sonaron dolorosamente intensas y bajo el cielo lluvioso constituían toda una promesa.

.-.

**FIN**

.-.

* * *

**FUMADAS Y DEMAS TONTERIAS DE LA DESAPARECIDA AUTORA:** Bueno, aunque estuvo horrible y algo apresurado, espero de todo corazón que el final les gustara, pido miles y miles de disculpas por el tiempo transcurrido pero aunque tarde, aqui esta el final del fic. Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me obsequiaron un review, un abrazo y espero ser perdonada por la demora, si les gusto o no dejenmelo saber, no merezco un review por el tiempo que estuve ausente y menos por lo horrible que me ha quedado el final, pero me esforce realmente mucho y quiero saber si mejore o empeore. Un abrazo, se les quiere mucho. Continuare el resto de fics, no descansare hasta terminarlos como este. Vivan Kai y Rei.


End file.
